Our Story
by IllbUrMadHatterifullBmyAlice
Summary: Aria never really fell out of love with him. He never lost hope that she would come back. Now that Aria is back in Charming after being gone for eleven years can they finally be together or will someone get in their way of life?
1. Chapter 1

My name is AriaBella Teller. But to most I am just known as Aria Teller. This is my story on how I became a Teller. Yes I married Jax Teller. Now this has sad parts and happy parts. My life isn't the easiest but it's the life I chose. I grew up around it. Now as I said before I am a Teller and this is how it how started out about well when I was sixteen but that's not where this story starts. Shit I should just get on with it right well yeah, the more you read this the more you will get to know me, Aria.

Gemma paced her bedroom floor for an hour before Clay walked in. "What's wrong honey?" He asked as he sat down and watched her pace.

"It's Aria I called her and she didn't answer." Gemma said to her husband. He looked her with confusion. Aria had been gone for eleven years. She left after her mother pulled her away from her father, who was a Son and still is.

"Your goddaughter?" Clay asked. Gemma nearly nodded at the thought of her being in trouble. Gemma bit her lip and looked at her phone. Still no missed calls, Clay looked over at Gemma and pulled her down on the bed. "I am sure she is fine."

"No, usually she answers." Gemma said.

"Have you called her father? See if he heard from her at all?"

"No, I didn't think to call him. Hell he hasn't heard from her in eleven years. Clay think about it she left when she was sixteen shortly after John died." Gemma said speaking of her late husband.

"Yeah I forgot about that." Clay said. "Just try calling her again."

Gemma dialed the phone and got nothing. She looked her phone and pulled up Jax's number.

"Ma do you know what time it is?" Jax answered the phone with. It was nearing three am.

"Yeah I know it's late but I was wondering if you heard from Aria lately." Gemma said.

"I haven't heard from her since we fought and shit went sideways. Sorry ma." Jax said.

"It's fine baby she just isn't answering her phone. I am worried." Gemma said.

"Do you want me to try and call her maybe she will answer for me. Or did you try her father yet?" Jax said as he made a sound to get up off the bed.

"No I didn't want to wake them. I can try them in the morning." Gemma said to Jax before he disconnected the call and tried to call Aria however he got the same thing Gemma had been getting no answer and just her voice mail.

Jax shot a quick text to his mother telling her he didn't get her to answer and he would try in the morning. Gemma read it and replied hoping everything was okay with Aria and nothing was going wrong. Gemma was in for a sleepless night.

* * *

"Who the fuck is this?" Dax demanded after seeing an unknown number flash against Aria's phone.

"I don't know. I was only calling Gemma." Aria replied shaky voice.

"I don't fucking care who you called. There is a reason why where you calling her?" Dax asked as he slammed Aria's phone on the table making it break in to three pieces. Aria got up off the floor and walked over to the table and tried to sit down. Dax stopped her in mid walk. "Are you going to fucking talk to me? Or are you going to walk away?"

"I was going to see if she could make it to the wedding. I mean I still do want to marry you Dax. I love you and only you." Aria said in a soft voice.

"No I don't want her here. In fact I don't want anyone from your side of the family to the wedding. We don't need them here." Dax said as he grabbed another beer from the fridge. This would make it is twentieth beer out of a twenty four pack.

"I can't have my own father walk me down the aisle? Ruin my dream why don't you." Aria yelled at him and then she looked over at him and regretted it. She heard the bottle drop. She ran to the bedroom door but he was faster than her and pushed her down. There was no going back now. She pushed him off of her and yelled at him. "I fucking hate you."

"Oh Aria you love me. Otherwise why didn't you leave me if you didn't love me?" Dax said as he stared at her like a piece of meat.

"Only to get closer to the Sons." I said to him. He backhanded Aria as soon as the words for from her mouth.

"How dare you say that. I do not want any part of them. They are low life scum, lonely pissed off losers, and don't get me wrong about Gemma. I would kill to get her in bed." Dax started off.

"Don't you fucking talk about my family like that. They aren't those things. You don't even know them." Aria yelled in her defense. Dax was crushing her body with his. Pushing his body in her body as much as he could. He out weighted her by a good two hundred plus pounds. Making it mostly muscle.

"Oh yeah, let's talk about Jax, how he broke your heart, how he found love with someone else, oh how he can't fuck you like I can." Dax said.

"You aren't as good as he is." Aria said before his fist hit her in the side of the mouth.

"I am as good as he was. If not even better. I am the best you ever had." Dax said as he started peeling off her clothes. "I will show you."

Aria woke up the morning not recognizing herself in the mirror. Her face was starting to bruise and she was sporting a black eye. She quickly washed her face and walked to the kitchen. She looked over at the table and seen her phone there. Looking at it like it was tempting her she grabbed it and put it back together. Turning it on and looking at her voice mails. Three or more missed calls from Gemma and some from an unknown number. She listened to her voice mails. And then that's when Dax walked in to the kitchen area.

"Aria you look like shit. I am really sorry for last night." He said without looking at her. She looked at him and said nothing. "I love you." Aria still said nothing. She licked her lips the cut on her lips burning after her tongue ran over it. "If you would be a good girl and just listen to me that wouldn't have happened. And Aria if you just told me whose number that was it would have been solved."

Aria fingered the phone in her fingers. She looked at the number and was tempted to hit send just to see who it was. "Look I got to get to work, see me later?" Dax said after he walked out the door.

Aria hit the send button and the other end started to ring. Her heartbeat picked up and then she heard the voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Jax?" She said with uncertain in her voice.

"Aria?" He said with surprise in his voice.

* * *

**I do not own anyone but my OC Aria, and Dax. And of course my ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

Aria hung up the phone, knowing she couldn't take it hearing his voice after eleven years. She then called Gemma seeing how she was worried about her.

"Hello?" Her voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Gem." Aria replied.

"Oh Aria I am glad you are okay. I was so worried about you last night baby." Gemma said as she paced her bathroom again for the second time this morning. The first time was waiting for that damn test to be done and over with.

"I know and I am sorry. I should have called you but I was busy and I didn't have the time." Aria said. Knowing that part of it was true and the other part wasn't.

"I even had Jax call just to see if you would answer for him." Gemma said. She looked at her test and sighed.

"Yeah, I called him this morning. I didn't think it was his number until I called him." Aria said sighing. She missed him, dearly. She always thought that her and Jax would be the ones to get married one day, not her and Dax like it is now. She could hardly stand Dax anymore yet she was marrying his sorry butt.

"Do you still miss him?" Gemma sharp voice cut through her thoughts of Jax.

"Yeah, you know I always thought that I would be marrying him and not Dax. Carrying on SAMCRO legends. We would have kids then Opie's kids could marry them and so on and on. But things change I guess." Aria said as she rambled on.

"Yeah I understand, speaking of weddings how is yours coming along?" Gemma asked. She still held the test in her hands and then proceeded to throw it away in the trash, acting as if she never took it in the beginning.

"It's coming along. Just I don't know if I am ready to be married to him." Aria said sadly. Gemma knew what she was going through. Aria heard the door open and close on the other end of the phone. She heard the sound of voices then a guy yelling at Gemma.

"Look Aria I got to go. I will call you later." Gemma said as she hung up the phone and Aria just sat there in shock. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Over the next couple of days Dax laid off the beer and the smokes. He was a changed person. He didn't try to hit Aria or even yell at her if she did something wrong. Only down part was when he came home late or when he didn't come home at all. Only thoughts going through Aria's mind was is this how it is going to be when we are married? She laid in bed thinking if she never left Charming what would become of her and her father?

The ringing on her phone brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello?" Aria answered looking at the time it was nearing midnight on a Friday night. Their wedding was Sunday mid afternoon.

"Is this AriaBella?" The voice asked on the other end of the phone. The voice was high pitched and sounding like she or he had too much to drink.

"Yeah this is her, who is this?" Aria asked. She was more than interested now. This person knew her name.

"This is Amber. And I am going to fuck Dax all night tonight." Amber said on the phone. She then proceeded to scream in the air her intentions. All Aria could hear in the background was Dax yelling fuck yeah.

Aria hung up the phone. She wasn't going to take this anymore. She started to pack her bags and anything else she may need for a trip to Charming. She looked at the time and figured that no one would be up at this time in Charming but it couldn't hurt right? She looked at Gemma number and then hit the send button. It rang three times and then hit her voice mail. Aria didn't leave a voice mail something her father taught her to do at a young age. Always to keep trying to call them no matter the time. Aria looked at her father's name and took a bit to hit the send button but all she was greeted was with a voice mail again.

Aria sighed as she sat on her bed. Her bag that was packed was forgotten as she heard Dax come in the room.

"Where the fuck is my dinner?" He yelled to Aria. It was nearing two am right now and he just comes home now?

"Honey it is two am. Dinner was at seven." Aria said as she walked in to the kitchen. She seen another girl draped around his arms. "Who the fuck is this?"

"This is Amber. She and I are going to fuck. Tonight." Dax said as he smiled kissing her on her temple.

"Like hell you are. Take your trashed ass home." Aria yelled to Amber. Amber stared at Aria. She went to fight, Amber grabbed Aria's hair and Aria pushed her off and proceeded to beat the shit out of Amber.

"This is fucking hot." Dax said as he watched the girl go at it. It ended in Aria kicking Amber out of the house and slapping Dax in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me. You don't get it to touch me." Dax said. Dax went to hit her and she yelled.

"Don't scream now, no one can hear you. Remember where we live? The middle of fucking no where that's where I like it." Dax yelled as he pushed Aria down. He landed a couple of good kicks to her side as she proceeded to cry out in pain. Dax walked over to where her phone laid. "You been talking to Gemma again? Did you tell her she wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"Yeah I told her and she couldn't make it anyways." Aria said as she hissed out in pain. Thinking that her ribs were bruised, already these kicks weren't not helping at all. She hissed out in pain everything she moved. Dax was not helping at all by pushing her back down and hitting her.

"Good, now let's get ready for bed." Dax said grabbing Aria by the hair and pulling her to the bedroom. "Let's practice the honeymoon."

* * *

Sunday morning rolled around and Aria could hardly recognize herself in the mirror, her face once again was bruised and thank god she wasn't supporting another black eye. It would more make up then she wanted to wear. Her phone rang cutting in to her thoughts looking at it she seen it was Gemma.

"Yeah Gemma?" Aria said as she picked it up to answer.

"Aria I need help." Gemma frantic voice sounded through the phone.

"It's my wedding day, Gem." Aria said as she finished covering all her bruises and making sure nothing what out of place. Even though she wasn't willing to go through this.

"I know honey." Gemma was dancing around this topic. Even though it was her wedding day Gemma didn't want to spring anything on her so that it would screw up her day. This was her day.

"What is Gemma?" Aria said as she was finishing up doing whatever she was doing in the bathroom. Helena was on the other side of the bathroom. Helena was Dax's step sister and my bridesmaid. I didn't get to choose any of my bridesmaids. They were already picked by Dax himself.

"Aria I think I am pregnant." Gemma said.

* * *

**I do not own anyone but my OC. Also was thinking about keeping Thomas alive. Jax's other brother. Let me know what you are thinking.. Thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to keep Thomas alive. I couldn't kill him off. Anyways thanks for the reviews.**

Alistensrude- I have read where you keep Thomas alive and I have to say I like it. Along with your other Jax stories.  
As anyone who reviewed and favorited and liked them thank you so much at least I know you are enjoying them. Happy reading..

* * *

It's been two weeks since I left Dax and I left him standing at the altar. What happened was I overheard Amber and him talking. What it was that he got her pregnant and she wanted to tell me but he wouldn't let her tell me. After I heard that I changed out of my strapless wedding gown and went in to skinny jeans, a black tank top and SAMCRO Princess tank top. I got my boots on and grabbed my keys to my Ninja Bike. I sped off there to Charming. Half way there Dax called me and begged me to come back. I told him I knew everything and I didn't plan on coming back. Somewhere between mile mark thirty two and forty five my phone was lost.

The sound of my pre pay jolted me from my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered only knowing that some would have my number. Not many people knew I was back in Charming.

"Baby Girl where are you?" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Thomas, I am at a shitty motel outside of town." I answered his question. He and Jax where the only ones to call me Baby Girl, and even sometimes my father would call me it.

"Good I need someone to talk to." Thomas said as he hung up the phone.

After he hung up I was left to my thoughts again. I thought about Gemma and the thought of her possibly being expecting again. And if Clay was anything like what John was she wouldn't have a problem raising this unborn child. Some days I missed John. In ways he was like my own father since mine was there but again he wasn't there. Like when my father wasn't there, John was. When John wasn't here, my father was. So in ways they were both like my fathers. I heard a knock at the door and in walked Thomas Teller.

"Hey." He said breaking the quietness of the room.

"God it's good to see you." Aria said as she went to hug the younger Teller.

"How's life? It's been what eleven years?" Thomas said. Thomas always wished that there was chance for Aria and him but she fell for Jax and she fell hard. Usually when Aria fell for someone she fell hard. This time was no different.

"Well you know I left Dax. I came here and I just want to start over." Aria said as she sighed.

"Shit happens. How's the little one?" Thomas asked. He often wondered about his nephew how he was doing.

"Jax didn't tell you did he?" Aria asked. True to his statement Thomas nodded his head no. Aria didn't need to look to see that he nodded his head no. At one point in time Aria and Jax were expecting a child together before Aria left. "He didn't make it."

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Thomas asked, surprised that his voice didn't crack or waiver. Thomas looked over at Aria and he could see the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Jax and I fought before I left. We fought about whether or not to keep him or well at that time the child since we didn't know what it was. He was torn since he was young, I wanted to keep it to you know give it a chance." Aria took a deep breath. Tears were starting to slowly fall down her face. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't met Dax." Aria said

"Dax was the one reason why?" Thomas asked as more tears fell from her face. Thomas did his best by wiping them away but he knew that it was pointless.

"Yeah, he didn't mean it." Aria said. She was making an excuse for him. And she knew it too. Thomas could tell that just by looking at her.

"Do go making excuses for him AriaBella. You don't need too. We both know that you loved him or her more than anything." Thomas said.

"Thanks. Look you should get going I don't want to keep you here longer then you have too." Aria said as she looked at Thomas. Jax and Thomas looked very close alike expect for Thomas having brown eyes and Jax having his father's eyes. Jax was the spitting image of his father while Thomas was the spitting image of Gemma. Thomas leaned in and Aria leaned in as well. Both their lips meeting in a blissful kiss. Thomas then pulled away.

"Aria I am sorry I shouldn't have done that." Thomas said as he got up and paced the floor.

"It's okay Thomas. I wanted that to that otherwise I wouldn't have leaned in." Aria pleaded with his pacing footfalls. Thomas looked at her while he stopped pacing and grabbed her and gently tossed her on the bed. Aria giggled and then kissed him.

Thomas and Aria made love that night. Somehow to the both of them it felt right. During the middle of the night or mid-morning Thomas left Aria.

* * *

The sound of her pre pay vibrating on the table made Aria jump up out of the bed. She looked around the room noticing that she was alone and that Thomas left sometime after their love making. She wrapped the blanket around her and grabbed her phone answering "Hello?"

"Baby girl how are you?" She heard the voice of her father on the other end.

"I am fine daddy. I just got in to Charming like two weeks ago. I tried to call but you didn't answer." Aria said. She sat on the bed and thought about last night. She wasn't sure if Thomas was right for her. Hell right now she wasn't sure if anyone was right for her.

"AriaBella are you listening to me?" She heard the unhappy tone in her father's voice.

"Of course daddy." Aria giggled.

"Where are you staying at?" Her father's voice getting muffled by the clubhouse sounds.

"At a shitty motel just outside Charming." Aria answered her father.

"Why aren't you staying at the house?" His voice peaked in surprise.

"I wasn't sure how long I was planning on staying. I mean I did leave Dax at the altar." Aria as she started to pull clothes for the day.

"Yeah I figured that out. Listen why don't you meet me at the house. There are some things we need to talk about." He said as he ruffled around the clubhouse.

"Yeah we can do that." Aria said. She hung up the phone and stripped for the shower. Ten mintues later she was dressed for the day. She didn't bother cleaning the room only just told the motel clerk lady that she was checking out and then she hopped on her Ninja and took off for her old house where she used to live. She pulled up to the house still seeing that it was in good shape. She parked her bike in the garage and thought to herself as she seen the car that was still covered. It hasn't been touched in almost twelve years. Aria wrecked it when she was only sixteen. She left the garage along with the memories that flooded her brain as she stared at the car.

"Baby girl you in here?" His voice filled the house.

"In here." Aria said as she walked in.

Her father looked like when she left. She walked up to her father and hugged him. Her father hugged her back. He felt so happy do have her back in his life. "I missed you so much. I felt like shit when you left."

"I know daddy. I missed you too. But at least I kept in contact right?" Aria said as they both sat down and it finally felt right as a family. Only one thing was missing and that was her mother but with just the two of them it didn't matter. About an hour later another car pulled up and two people walked out. Thomas led his mother up to the house and then walked away back to the car. Not once looking for Aria or anything.

"What is going on?" Aria asked looking at her father to Gemma.

"As you know Aria, Clay and I have been having troubles." Gemma started off. Aria stared at Gemma thinking that what she was thinking couldn't be true at least she was hoping it wasn't true.

"Things are already clicking in your head aren't they?" Her father asked from the side of the table. He smiled and pulled out his smokes from his breast pocket and lit one up.

"No, tell me I am wrong." Aria shouted at them. She just got back in good hopes with her father and now this shit is happening.

"Well as I was saying we aren't sure if Clay is the father." Gemma started off.

"So you fucked my father?" Aria said unhappy. Never in her life did she think that Gemma and her father would fuck and she just couldn't see it.

"Honey we were both very drunk and I know that isn't an excuse." Her father said.

"You're damn right that is not an excuse. You knew she was married. You don't fuck marked women." Aria yelled at both of them.

"We know sweetie." Gemma said.

"Have you told Clay?" Aria asked and they both nodded no. They were ashamed as sleeping together. "Next time use protection."

* * *

I only own my OC. I hope you are enjoying this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria stood in her bathroom mirror not believing what Gemma and her father had just told her. She tied up her black hair and stared at herself. The black hair was the only thing she got from her father. Thank god she didn't get the curly hair from him. Although the blue eyes would have been so bad but no she got stuck having bright green eyes that every guy fell for. That was something she received from her mother, Eveleigh. She sighed not knowing what was going on with Thomas Teller. She wasn't sure where things stood with him. And for Jax she wasn't sure where things on that. A knock on her bedroom door cut through her thoughts.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her father asked from the doorway.

"I don't get why this mess is happening." Aria said as she stared at her father. His blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Nearing midnight neither of them where ready for bed.

"How about we do like old times?" He asked.

"You mean scary movies and popcorn?" Aria asked smiling. This was a regular traditional. Every Saturday or Sunday night. Her father and her watched scary movies all night long with popcorn and every once and while he slipped her some beer.

Sometime during the night Aria and her father fell asleep on the couch just like old times. This time was no different only her mother wasn't around but that didn't bother the duo at all. Hell it seemed better that she wasn't there. It was as if her mother was never there, half the time she was never home. Aria gotten used to it a long time ago.

* * *

The next morning Aria woke up to the sounds of people talking in the kitchen. She slowly woke herself up and padded her way into the kitchen. There she saw all of the Sons. The first one that came over to greet her which was Opie.

"Good to see you back." Opie said as he hugged Aria. Jax stared at her. She smiled at him. Everyone soon then came up with a hug for her.

"Dinner at my house tonight for are invited." Gemma said sneaking around the Sons to get to Aria.

"Thanks." Aria said. Jax walked over to her and then hugged her.

"Darlin I think we need to talk." Jax whispered in her ear. That voice still sent shivers up her spine. There was no body in the world that could do that to her. Only Jackson Teller could do that and get away with that.

"About?" Aria asked smiling shyly at him.

"I think you know." Jax said before he walked away to join the rest of the group. Thomas then walked over to her.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Thomas said. Referring to the other night that they spent together in blissful heaven.

"What do you mean? You fucked me and then left." Aria said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Thomas asked.

"Talk about this later?" Aria yelled. She hated when people played with her emotions. Jax was watching out of the cormer of his eye. Aria noticed this. "I don't think we need to talk about this."

"Yeah we do. Aria we need to talk about what happened." Thomas said.

"We fucked. Shit happens." Aria said with her voice slightly raised again.

Everyone was looking at Thomas and Aria now. Gemma just looked at them in shock. "You shouldn't be so shocked Gemma. I know about your dirty secret does anyone else know?" Aria asked. Gemma looked at everyone and nodded her head.

"That's what I thought. Don't you think that you should tell someone?" I said to her looking at her and my father. Jax caught on to what was going on.

"What is going on Ma?" Jax asked. Clay sensed that this was going to turn ugly quick and fast.

"Gemma you know I love you and everything but tell me what the hell is going on." Clay demanded as he looked at his second wife and then his best friend.

"I am pregnant." Gemma said as she started to cry. Everyone could hear the gasp of breath that they all took as they seen the Queen Bee cry. Usually she was never the one to cry.

"It's okay honey. It's okay to cry." Clay as he comforted his wife for the second time within a month. Aria looked over and scoffed at the scene before her.

"Don't be so lucky." Aria said as she walked out. Aria knew the truth and sooner or later it would be out in the open but it wasn't her business to be saying who the father was.

"What was that about?" Her father asked everyone as they seemed not to know what was going on with her. Jax followed Aria out. This was getting to be a very long day and it just started out.

* * *

It took a while for Jax to find Aria. He found her outside in the back yard. "What to talk about what happened?"

"Not really." Aria said as she sighed.

"Yeah I think you do." Jax said as he grabbed her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. A sign that she could say anything and it would okay, that it wouldn't go anywhere with him. No matter what she said it would stay with him.

"I slept with Thomas." Aria said out loud. Even though she didn't feel as if she said it out loud she did.

"Why?" Jax asked. He wasn't mad or anything. Just upset. Thomas knew his feelings for his girl. Yes Aria was his girl nobody else girl. It didn't matter if she was gone for eleven years, it didn't matter if she was to leave again. Aria was his and still is his.

"Doesn't matter anymore. You know I never fell out of love with you." Aria said as she looked at him. Jax looked at her and smirked that Teller smirk. Aria laughed. Jax always hoped when Aria left that she would always come back.

"Remember when we fought before you left?" Jax asked softly. His hand was still around hers.

"Yeah I remember before my mother thought I was in a bad place after everything that happened." Aria said as she remembered like it was yesterday.

"What happened that your mother pulled you away?" Jax asked. Nobody ever heard this story before. "I know you left after my father died but why? Does anyone know?" Jax asked as he looked over at her.

"Partly. That's for another time. How have you been?" Aria asked Jax. She looked back over at him. She finally noticed that his patches for Men of Mayhem and V.P. patch. She smiled she knew one day he would make it that's all he ever talked about. Back when they were sixteen he was already in his second year of patching in. Aria eyes roamed his body. Eleven years did some nice work to his body. She wouldn't mind running her hands along his body or seeing him naked in all his glory. Hell he was her first and she was his first. She could think of the things that she could do to him when she would be on top. She quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She didn't need them now but she would for later.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Jax asked. He noticed her eyes where roaming his body. His eye also roamed her body. She finally grew in to her body. She was perfect for Jax no matter what she went though. Aria looked at him again. She nodded her head. Jax was thinking of what she was hiding under that body. From what he could tell she had a nice rack going as well as a nice ass to go with the rack. He wouldn't mind seeing her naked under him. God he was getting hot just thinking about that. He blinked away those thoughts he didn't need them yet. Hell he swore to go that Tara didn't even like sex anymore with him.

"I didn't think so. I have been great." Jax said as he smiled. Thomas was peeking over the window when he heard the two of them talking. They were all smiles and sunshine. Don't get him wrong there but he wondered if Jax told Aria about Tara being back in his life or if Jax somehow forgot that part of his life when Aria wondered back in. Yes if Jax didn't tell Aria about Tara Knowles back in his older brother's life he would.

Thomas watched his older brother and Aria in the back yard. His mother made her way over where he stood. "Watching over them?" Gemma's voice scared Thomas a little.

"Yeah they seem to get cozy." Thomas said. He remembered the night him and Aria spent the night together, he didn't know why he left her but maybe that was his fault knowing how Jax felt about Aria. Thomas knew that no matter what Jax would be hooked on Aria for a long time and somehow over the time Thomas was hoping he could change that. He knew in his heart that Aria was the one for him.

"You know when she falls she doesn't just fall softly she falls for them hard." Her father's voice said as chimed in as they all three watched was going on in the back yard.

"So I was wondering who the father of your child is mother." Thomas said as he looked away from the two love birds that were sickening his sight. "Is it Clay?"

Gemma nodded her head and Aria father smiled hoping Thomas would get the thought that he was the father of a drunken mistake.

* * *

Jax watched Aria as she looked up to the sky. "You know what I was going to name him or her?" Aria cut through the silence.

Jax looked at her. "Name who what?"

"Our child Jax. If it was a boy I was going to name him John after your father. But if it was a girl I didn't have a name picked out." Aria said as she looked over at him, for a second there she thought she seen a tear slip from his eyes but she couldn't be sure.

"That would have been nice. Was it hard?" Jax asked his voice slightly cracking.

"Yeah at the beginning it was. But after a while I got used to being alone." Aria said as she went to lean on Jax in between his legs.

"I should have been there. I should have come." Jax said. Aria felt his arms wrap around her and for the first time in her life she felt right.

"Clay isn't the father of your mothers' child. Tig is." Aria said as she felt it needed to be said. She couldn't hold it in anymore, it needed to be let out. She was the one to do it.

"Your father?" Jax asked. Aria only nodded. The secret was out Tig Trager was going to be a father for the fourth time.

* * *

I only my OC. Hoping you are enjoying.. Love getting reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a family dinner at Gemma's house. Everyone was invited. "So Aria I was thinking that maybe you would want to come for a checkup with me?" Gemma asked. Aria looked at her in shock thinking that she would have Luanne take her since they seemed closer together. Aria always seen them two hanging out with each other.

"Yeah I can go with you." Aria said.

"You know I am glad that there will be another addition to the group." Cyndy said. She was croweater. She was always around Bobby or Happy. She did have a thing for older men.

"Cyndy thanks but no one cares." Gemma said as she smiled at her.

"No one likes a girl that is on her knees half the time." Aria said as she stared at Cyndy. Little known fact that Cyndy was a porn star. However most porn stars weren't bad like Lyla. Cyndy was about to say something when Jax walked in. Aria eyes drifted past him and seen her. Like in true Aria fashion she ignored her and continued on her way.

"I think she hates me. I shouldn't have come Jax." Tara said looking at Aria.

"Relax. " Jax said as he greeted his mother. Jax went to greet Aria but she just walked away.

"Aria what's wrong?" Jax asked.

"You brought that whore here. Jax she broke your heart and you just forgot that part." Aria said.

"I didn't mean too. I just needed out of this town." Tara said in a small voice.

"Knowles I don't give a fuck what you needed. You weren't here when he needed you the most." Aria said in pissed off voice. Of course she was talking about how she left in the middle of the night, only leaving a note for Jax saying I'm sorry, but I need to leave. I love you.

"Oh yeah? Tell them all why you left. Tell them that you were pregnant." Tara said back and everyone gasped at what Tara let spill out of her mouth. Aria had forgot that she was volunteering at St. Thomas. That's was the only way she would have found out. Jax would have never told her. That was kept between the two of them.

"Baby Girl." Tig started out. He went to reach for Aria and to hug her.

"You bitch." Aria said as she went for Tara but Thomas held her back.

"You don't need this." Thomas said as he smoothed Aria down. Tig came over and peeled Thomas off of Aria and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tig asked. No one knew about Aria being pregnant.

"I planned on telling but that's when Eveleigh took me away. She found out about it. She took me away." Aria said.

"Tell them how he is doing." Tara said. Tara knew nothing about what happened as far as Tara knew he was born and healthy.

"Tara you fucking bitch you have to bring the old emotions in to it don't you. You think you know everything. Fuck you." Aria said as she screamed at her.

"Jax get her out." Tig yelled to Jax as he escorted Tara out. Soon as Jax was back in. Tig spoke again. "You need to tell us what happened since you left. All of it."

"Fine. But can we eat first or no?" Aria asked. Everyone one sat at the table and they all started to eat. An hour later Aria started to tell her story on what happened. She took a deep breath. "Well you all know I got took away when I was sixteen after John died and then Eveleigh thought it was a bad idea for me to be in Charming around my father and his friends. Shortly after that we found ourselves in San Clemet. She read me the act for being pregnant."

"Were you going to keep it?" Happy piped up. Aria nodded her head yes.

"I had names already picked out. John if it was a boy after Jax father and well if it was a girl I didn't have a name picked out."

"You know it wouldn't have made it far in this life." Clay said as he eased back in to the chair.

"I know, I didn't plan on them having this life. Well after that I had met Dax." Aria said and as soon as those words were out tears began to form in her eyes. "I didn't have much of a chance well they didn't have much of a chance one night, he just went crazy on me. I was in the hospital for two weeks after that." Aria said. She wiped her eyes and went on. "Things changed and they did get better until about a year ago or so. Dax started to get in the attack mode again." Aria said. She thought about stopping but knew she had to come out with all of it.

"Where was your mother on this?" Tig yelled out which only frighten Aria.

"She was never home half the time anyways. She was always out with her new boyfriend or some shit like that. Last I knew she was crack and living in the streets." Aria said shrugging as if she didn't care for the women that gave life to her.

"Jesus Christ. I should have been there for you. Aria I am so sorry that you were alone." Jax said as he watched her body start to shake.

"Just don't let him find me." Aria said as she finally let out her emotions for everything that she held in. Everything that she held in over eleven years was finally out of her system.

* * *

The next morning Aria woke up with a pounding headache. She looked over and seen the time. Fuck she has to meet Gemma for her appointment. This was her fourth month checkup and she was just starting to show. Tig couldn't make it to the appointment so who was better than his daughter. Aria showered and raced out to her Ninja. She sped off to meet with Gemma.

"Finally. I thought you weren't going to show up." Gemma said as Aria walked in to St. Thomas. Aria laughed.

"I woke up late." Aria said. Aria seen Tara standing off in the corner. "Why does she hate us?"

"Lord only knows honey." Gemma replied as she checked in. Gemma got in to her ultra sound and they found out it was a girl. "Now to buy pink things. You know I never had a girl, only boys." Gemma said as they walked out of St. Thomas. Aria seen Tara on the phone staring directly at her and Gemma. Aria smirked and gave a wave.

"Oh Aria you can tell Jax that I am free tonight as he won't be seeing you." Tara said as she walked away.

"Oh the bitch is going to get it. She is lucky I don't have my gun." Aria said as she watched Tara walk away.

"You would kill her in broad day light?" Gemma asked.

"No, you draw her out duh." Aria said as she got in to Gemma's car. Aria would much rather her bike over a car any day. She felt more comfortable with the road on her bike then in a car. Ever since that day she vowed never to get it fix after he died. As the memories faded she didn't notice that Gemma hit a red light. Soon a young girl pulled up behind them. She jumped out screaming.

"Help my baby isn't breathing." She screamed at us. I saw another man jump out of the van as well. He was trying to call for 911.

"What is going on?" Aria asked the two.

"My baby. My baby." The girl kept screaming and yelling at us.

"I am trying to call 911 but I have no cell signal." The man said to Aria and Gemma.

"Alright let me look at him or her." Gemma said. Gemma peered inside the van and then I heard a banging sound.

"Just come with me and it will make it easier." The man said as he dropped the fake phone and looked at Aria.

"She's pregnant don't hurt her." Aria said as she listened to the man and climbed in to the van. She didn't want to make things worse for Gemma and her. Best bet was going to be listening to him.

"Relax sugar lips, this won't hurt a one bit." The girl that was screaming said as she roughly shoved a needle in Aria's arm.

"We got her, well we got both she wasn't alone." The girl said on the phone. "Should be there soon." Was the last night Aria heard before the medicine hit her and she passed out. Aria wished she brought her gun now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all the reviewed and that are really liking this story.**

* * *

A buzzing sound brought Gemma out of her daze. She found herself handcuffed to a bed. She looked around and noting that she was out of place. Nothing looked familiar heck she didn't even know where Aria was, only thing she had remembered was checking on that stupid fake child. Oh no she thought as she looked down hoping her child was safe and okay. Her body was sore and her mouth was dry as if it was stuffed with cotton. She started to move against the metal frame that held her hands captive. With no such luck she only felt more soreness. She hoped that Aria was okay and that she didn't get caught in this. Soon the door opened and walked in her main captive.

"Sorry sweetie but we are moving you." Her voice said as she laughed. The girl unlocked Gemma and dragged her to the chain linked fence. "Don't worry someone will be here for you." The girl said sickly and walked away.

"Where's Aria?" Gemma asked before the girl got too far away. Gemma needed to know if Aria was safe.

"Oh you mean the other girl that was with you? She is-" The girl said trailing off as soon as three men came in and pushed the girl out of the way and she laughed walking away. The girl never finished her sentence.

"You tell Clay to stop selling guns." One of the guys said to Gemma. Gemma nodded getting feared for her life. There was nothing she could as for she was cuffed.

* * *

Aria was tied up by a beam. Her arms were sore and her wrists were getting rubbed raw from the rope they used. Her feet were also bound together. Aria opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, noting the windows which showed nothing but the sky and trees. Only one door metal of course. And then the sleeping body form in the corner. She started to kick and scream only coming out as muffled sounds.

"Ah princess you are awake. I was wondering when you would be up." The now awake body said.

"Fuck you. I ain't no damn princess." Aria yelled out but it only showing with muffled sounds.

"Seems you are. Gemma is your godmother, Tig Trager is your father, Clay Morrow is your godfather so to speak. And possibly an Old Lady to some lucky guy. Am I right? Or do you want me to stop?" He said. He walked around Aria checking her out mainly her ass and chest.

Aria started to scream. He ripped the tape that was covering her mouth. "Where is Gemma?" Aria asked. He man stared at her.

"Let's play a game." He said. Aria was thankful that she was still fully clothed but with the way that he was staring at her, maybe she wasn't so lucky. "Each time you ask a question, you will lose some clothing."

"Hell no I won't. Now tell me where the fuck is Gemma." Aria screamed at him. He looked around for a second.

"She is fine. You don't need to be worrying about her. My guys got it well handled." He said. The more he thought about it the more it sounded like a question. "You know sugar lips that sounded like a question." He said as he stripped Aria of her shoes and socks. "That was for two questions." He said drily as he licked his lips. Aria didn't like this one bit not only was he touching her but he gave her the creeps.

"You get paid to do this?" Aria asked. Knowing that it would cost her another item of clothing she cursed herself as soon as it was out. He nodded to her and stripped her of her jackets just by whipping out his knife and cutting the back off along the seams. Now that she was in her tank top and skinny jeans she felt exposed. She didn't like this game so now she wasn't going to ask any more questions. "I really liked that jacket. You fucker." She said to him in a pissed off voice. He noticed her change in tone. He smirked at her.

"I am going to like this. You want to know who is paying me." He tempted her. She tried to ignore his talking. "I bet it is killing you. I mean I am sitting here with nothing to do and I could do whatever I wanted. But no I am stuck watching you. You stupid little whore." He said.

"Fuck you." Aria said. Blocking out his talking again she tried to not ask any more questions.

* * *

Police Chief Wayne Unser was driving along route 21 when he came across Gemma Teller Morrows car. It was empty. He looked around before calling it in. After that he dreaded the ride he was going to have to make to TM Garage.

"Well hello Unser." Clay greeted with him as soon as he stepped out of the police car.

"Clay." Unser greeted him with a short tone. "We to talk."

"About what?" Clay said as he watched his guys work around the car that just came in for tune up. Tig looking up noting that Unser was talking with Clay.

"What is up with Clay and Unser?" Juice asked as he watched Tig watch them. Opie and Chibs came walking out from the clubhouse doors.

"Where is Gemma boys?" Chibs asked as his Scottish accent came in thick and heavy. They all looked around thinking that she was in the office.

"We haven't seen her thought she was in the office." Tig said as he got back to work. He lost interest in Unser and Clay. Jax however didn't. Thomas looked on from the office door way, he too was curious to what was going on. Suddenly the sound of a sharp whistle caught everyone attention. They looked over to where Clay and Unser where talking. He waved them all over.

"Boys, Unser found Gemma's car on 21, without Gemma in it." Clay said. He looked at each of his boys. Giving them a stare. "I want anything you can find on her." Clay said pointing to Juice.

"What else was there?" Juice asked. Unser walked him away and told him what he had found. The rest of the guys looked around thinking that's why Gemma didn't come in.

"Speaking of Gem where is Aria?" Thomas asked looking around not seeing her bike or come to think of it not seeing her since family dinner at Gemma's house.

"I will call her." Tig said as soon as he pulled out his phone it went to voice mail.

"Wasn't she with Gemma?" Jax asked. He then finally realized that both Gemma and Aria were missing.

"Fuck." Tig yelled. He didn't need this. Aria was missing, Gemma carrying his child was missing, Gemma was missing, and he didn't need another dead child on his hands. He couldn't handle it. There was no way that he could possibly handle it. He was already broken enough.

* * *

Aria looked in his direction again. She lost her pants and tank top. She didn't find anything out; she was tricked in to asking questions. Somehow he was a smooth talker and she fell for it, making her lose her clothing. Suddenly she heard the sound of a door closing. She looked up and thought who the hell could that be. She heard two voices. One was distinctive and the other one she knew right away who it was. Ah hell no. She started screaming and yelling before the first guy left and the two came in.

"Long time no see aye?" Was all the voice had to say before she started to fear for her life again.

* * *

"I got something. Looks like a warehouse of 8th avenue." Juice yelled to Clay and Unser.

"I will check it out. Let you know." Unser said. He walked to his car and drove off to 8th avenue. He found the only place that she would be at. He slowly climbed out his car and grabbed his gun. He crept up to the place. He opened the door and heard a sound of a moan. He looked around and seen a crumbled mess of a body. He quickly but quietly ran over to where the body laid.

"Wayne?" He heard from the mess.

"Gemma, what the hell happened?" He asked. Gemma looked at him and held the blanket tighter around her naked body. Gemma was sure on what happened the blood on her body was still there.

"Just get me out of here." Gemma said as she tried to stand up. Unser helped her up and together they walked to the car. Unser got her in there and they went to St. Thomas.

"I need to call Clay and tell him Gemma." Unser said as they both walked in to St. Thomas.

"Unser do whatever you have to do." Gemma said before she was led away by a nurse.

"Gemma wait, where is Aria?" Unser asked before the nurse fully got to her.

"I don't know nor do I remember." Gemma said before the nurse took her away.

Unser called Clay told him mostly everything. Next thing you know St. Thomas was filled up with Clay, Thomas, Jax, and a broken and distraught Tig.

"Where is Aria?" Tig demanded when he showed up. He was hoping that Aria was found with Gemma.

Unser did not want to answer to him. Not one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

All Gemma could hear was the doctor repeating those three words, Gemma I'm sorry. She had been sitting in the hospital bed for one week. Gemma knew what Aria felt like when she lost her child. She was all alone. Clay didn't stay for much longer only staying for three days. Tig however was there most of the time.

"You know this can't happen again right?" Gemma whispered hoarsely to Tig. He looked past her and to the window.

"I know, but at least it did happen." Tig said. These past days have been hard on him. Aria was still missing and it has been for eight days. No one knows where she would be. Gemma would be the only one and she was out of it when it happened.

"You know this isn't your fault." Gemma said. Tig was about to respond when Dr. Hotch walked in.

"I just wanted to speak with you in private Mrs. Morrow I was hoping that was okay?" He asked looking from both of them back and forth.

"Yeah that is fine. Tig do you mind." Gemma told him. Tig nodded and walked out the door, nodding that he would be back in fifteen.

"I just wanted to let you know about the samples we took." Dr. Hotch went on to explain. Gemma started taking everything in as he went on to explain what they had found.

Gemma was finally released three days later, much to everyone enticement they were still upset that Aria was missing. They got Gemma back why couldn't they have Aria back?

* * *

The soft sound of Flyleaf's All Around Me started up and Aria knew what was coming next. "You remember this song?" He asked. Still clad in her bra and matching panties, Aria nodded her head yes. "This was our song. We were supposed to be together forever but no you fucked that up." He yelled as he smashed the nearest thing to him which was a glass vase.

"Chuck you can leave. I don't think we will need your services anymore." The girl that came with the guy said to him. Chuck nodded and took Aria's clothes. Aria was about to protest but he shut her mouth with his hand.

"I like them." Was all he said before he went out the door.

"I should have known that I wouldn't have gotten far." Aria spat at the both of them. Aria looked away disgusted with them.

"You know what the sad part was? I didn't have to look far. I knew you would fall for the fake child crying and you with Gemma was icing on the cake. Although Polly did a great acting job." He said. That would mean that Zobelle and Weston were the ones that took Gemma. Aria knew about them she had ran in to them couple of times telling her that if she ever got tired of those bikers to come see them. She knew in her heart that she would never get tired of them they were her uncles and aunts that were family to her.

"Fuck off." Aria yelled to them.

"Do you mind baby giving us some space?" The guy said to her. She nodded her head and kissed him deeply.

"Don't forget to save some energy for me." She said before she walked out the door and then he faced Aria.

"Damn she is so fucking hot." He said to no one but himself. "But look at you Aria. I only need to remove two items and then your naked. I like those odds." He said as he went to untie the rope that bounded her arms and wrist together. Them finally being free felt good to Aria but also hurt at the same time. Aria pleaded with him. She received a couple of kicks to the ribs. She hissed out in pain. God she thought that he would never find her again but she was wrong.

"Did you think that I would never find you again but I did." He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Get away from me." She yelled to him. She started to push him away shoving him in to walls and doors. He fought back however pushing her down, beating her down, smashing glass against her arms and face.

"You are such a slut. I don't know why I ever wanted to marry your sorry ass. I hate you. You are nothing but a little slut with a dirty face." He yelled and then proceeded to kick Aria in the back. He was used to leaving bruises and hand prints on her. This was not unusual act between the two.

"I can remember a time where we were so happy. It was after I met you. I remember that you were five months along, you never looked better. You had that glowing thing about being pregnant." He said. "I remember saying to myself that is my girlfriend my love of my life."

"You didn't love me." Aria spat at him. He was holding her down. He pulled a knife from his pants pocket. He proceeded to cut the bra off her and then her panties.

"You always did like it rough." He said.

"Dax, no." Was all that she said before he knocked her out. Dax had finally got what he wanted a quiet peaceful fuck with Aria. After he was done he pulled his pants on and called a number.

"Yeah she's here. Where is my money?" Dax demanded on the phone line.

"You will get it soon enough. I am sending a guy over now. He will pick her up then you my friend will get your cash in hand." The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"What about Trager?" He asked. The girl finally came back in and covered up Aria's body with a flimsy blanket.

"Nothing important about that." Was he chipped reply. The phone was quickly ended.

"What did Teller have to say?" Dax asked. He looked at the girl her brown hair was soft and long.

"I told him that I knew a place that maybe was holding Aria but I wasn't sure." The girl said before pulling Dax in for a long kiss.

"You know I thank you for playing Amber that day." Dax said.

"You're welcome any day. I will always be your little dirty whore." She said before there was knock on the door and a guy walked in carrying a large black bag.

"Thanks." Dax said and the girl made their way out before the guy picked up Aria and left.

The guy shoved her in the trunk of a car. He then proceeded to drive where he was told to drive he dropped her off at the point and drove off. He dialed a number he was supposed to call, only to hear no answer. He dropped the phone off on the side of the road he didn't need to be found with the phone.

* * *

Gemma had been back to work for a week after taking a week off. Thomas had took for the office for her while she was gone.

"Gemma baby are you sure?" Clay asked before standing in front of the guys.

"Yeah baby I am sure." Gemma said.

"Alright I will let them know." Clay said.

"I will see you at home. Love you." Gemma said as she walked out of the office and got in to her car. She drove home and that's when it hit her. She was all alone. She got in to the house and drew herself a bath, which is where she finally left her tears fall since she never got to know her baby girl. Gemma got out of the bath and pulled herself a beer. Letting the flavor rest in her mouth she swallowed and then climbed in to bed, letting the beer sit on the table it can be taken care of tomorrow.

The party was in full swing at the clubhouse. Jax's phone rang and he answered it.

"Jax I know where Aria is." Came the voice of Tara Knowles.

"Where?" He demanded letting his voice be heard over the sound of the clubhouse.

"It was in some house off road 103. I think the house was green or blue. I am not sure, I just seen someone carry a large body in there not too long ago." Tara said as she seemed to be scared for her. "Jax you have to find her I am scared for her."

"Thanks." Was the reply from Jax as he hung up the phone and told the guys to get ready. That's when Jax and Thomas both had a missed call from the same number. Jax looked at his burner then he grabbed Thomas's burner looking at it. Both at the same time.

"Juice track this number." Thomas said as Jax read the number off to him.

"It belongs to a oh shit you aren't going to believe who it belongs to." Juice started out by saying.

"Juice if you don't fucking tell me I will gut you from the inside." Tig voice was threating.

"A.J. Weston." Was Juice said in a very scared voice when Tig dropped his beer and took off.

"We got to spilt and look for her." Thomas said.

"Get where it was last active at and let me know. Boys let's go." Jax said. Everyone was going out but Jax caught Clay before he was heading out. "Clay go be with Gemma. She needs you more than anything right now. She lost a child. Aria lost mine and I regret every day I wasn't with her when it happened, she needs you. I don't want you to regret it."

Clay nodded at the younger Teller. He smiled as he hugged his step-son. "Thank you." Clay got on his bike and went home. Clay pulled his bike in to the garage and then made his way in to the house. He noticed the beer on the table, warm by now. He took it out and dumped it. He then made his way to the bedroom and found himself snuggling closer to Gemma. Gemma found her second husband wrapping his arms around her and then she finally felt safe. She just hoped for Aria to be safe as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax and Thomas went to the second location of where Aria should have been. They were looking for over three hours. Not finding anything on where her location was.

"I can't find her anywhere." Thomas yelled to Jax.

"Keep looking." Jax yelled back. Tig who arrived late in to the night started to look with them.

"Jax, I am going to go home. I don't want to be out here anymore." Thomas said. He was tried. They had been looking for Aria for three straight days and quite frankly what was one going to do? Nothing but slowing them down.

"Just go home, you don't give a flying fuck about Aria or Tig. Just go home Thomas." Jax yelled.

"Don't you see this? This has got us fighting over a girl. Someone who isn't good enough for us." Thomas yelled back. His feelings for Aria not liking him finally came out they came out at the wrong person.

"Good enough for us? What are you talking about? Aria is too good for us. She deserves better. Hell she deserves a lot better than what we put her through." Jax yelled to his younger brother who just stared at him. Never in his life did he think that his older brother would let a women come and spilt the two brothers up. They were closer then dirt.

"You are letting her spilt us up." Thomas yelled. He wanted Aria for himself. Jax didn't need her, "You have Tara, I want Aria."

"You don't get to choose who you want she does." Jax said. He was getting pissed just by yelling at his younger brother. He slowly walked over to the younger Teller and pouched him right in the face. Hitting him square in the jaw. "That is for pissing me off."

"You have Tara. Why don't I get Aria?" Thomas asked as he was starting to throw pouches. They both started to fight, rain started to come down and make everything harder to see meanwhile Tig was still looking. He came against a mess of blankets. He slowly walked up to it and touched the pile. The pile moaned in response.

"Aria?" Tig asked quietly.

"Daddy?" Was her faint reply. She was hardly moving.

"Oh god baby it is you." Tig said as he wrapped the blanket closer over her. He took in her sight. He seen the scars, the bruises, the hand prints, everything.

"Daddy it hurts to breath." Aria said slowly as if was hard to breath or talk.

"Just relax Aria. I am going to get help." Tig said as he was about to stand up and get some help. The rain had made it that much harder to see. He couldn't see Jax or Thomas. He heard them fighting, the swearing and yelling at each other. That was the only voices he heard nothing else just the rain coming down.

"Where is Jax?" Aria said. Tig looked at her and then decided it was best not to tell her. He hoped he was making the best choice. Just like Aria when she was hurt she cared for others. Never about herself.

"He is fine. I am going to call 911." Tig said as he looked at his baby girl. He couldn't lose another daughter. He already lost Dawn there is no way he was going to lose Aria and Fawn.

"Don't worry help is on the way." Tig said as he cupped his baby girl's face in his hands.

"Daddy, I love you." Aria said slowly taking breaths in-between each word. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing evened out.

"Aria I love you too." Tig said as he watched her so see if she was still alive. He heard the sirens in the distance and he started to cry. Jax and Thomas happened to hear Tig scream and yell. They rushed over to where he was and found Tig will Aria.

"Is she alive?" Thomas asked. Jax just stared at the both of them. He took notice in Aria's body. Everything that covered her he was disgusted by it. Tig looked at him. There were tears in his eyes and streaming down his face.

"She told me she loves me." Tig whispered out. He was finally broke. This is the sight that broke him. Aria laying in a broken mess. He didn't get to name Fawn or Dawn, only AriaBella and that is what made them closer than anything is that he got to her.

"Help is on the way. Tiggy we need you to be strong." Jax said trying to get him up from Aria's body area.

"I can't leave her Jax." Tig said. He was fighting with himself to help level headed. Right now he wanted to beat the shit out of who ever took her and did this.

"Tig please give her space." Thomas said.

"Thomas shut up. You don't care about her." Tig yelled to him.

"Yeah I do." Thomas yelled at Tig. Tig took in appearance. Cut lip, black eye, bruised check, his shirt ripped. Tig then looked over at Jax. A cut appeared above his right eye, his lip also cut. His shirt wasn't ripped but dirty as they were fighting in the mud. Tig got up and whispered something to Aria before standing next to Jax and hugging him. Tig was feeling better off to stand with Jax then Thomas. Something didn't sit right with Thomas at the moment for him.

Finally the paramedics got there and hauled Aria up on the stretcher. "Who is riding with her?" Asked on of the paramedics. Tig looked at everyone. He climbed in to the ambulance with her.

"Don't worry about your bike. Someone will get it." Jax said as he watched the love of his life and her father take off in the ambulance.

Thomas started walking to the bike. "You know I didn't think she was here. I mean in the woods?"

"Doesn't matter where she was found as long as she was found." Jax sneered at Thomas.

"Look I am sorry real sorry about saying those things about Aria. But Jax you have to know how I feel about her." Thomas started off. Jax looked at him and cocked his head to the side. Thomas took this as a sign to continue talking. "Those couple of nights ago felt so right to be with her. Like nothing else matter which at that time nothing did. I can see now why you fell for her and I am starting to think that I too am falling for her as well." Thomas finished off saying looking hard at Jax.

"You don't ever lay another hand on my girl again." Jax threaten his younger brother.

"You can't chose who she likes." Thomas said. Jax pushed him down.

"Stay here until someone comes for his bike." Jax said he started to walk over to his bike.

"You know I hope she choose me." Thomas said to himself. "You aren't good enough for her." Thomas said the last part loud enough for his older brother to hear it.

"You know what she told me that night at Ma's?" Jax asked his younger brother starring him down. Thomas looked at his older brother not liking where this was going. "She told me, that after all these years she never fell out of love with me. Never once did she fall in love with someone else."

Thomas got up and was dumbfounded. "That's not true."

Jax said nothing and headed off on his bike. There could be no way that she was still in love with Jax. I mean with that night still in his mind he could hear her say Thomas or was she saying Jax? He wasn't so sure now. Now he had to wait until Tig's bike was picked up now he was left to his thoughts.

"Fuck." Thomas said out loud. He had to wait in the rain for the stupid tow truck.

* * *

Jax walked in to St. Thomas hoping to find Tig and Aria. He ran in to Tara.

"Jax how is Aria?" Tara said as she hugged him. Jax shoved her off. He didn't want Tara around him he needed Aria to be okay.

"Jax, are you going to talk to me?" Tara asked. He walked away. "Jax!" Tara yelled after him.

He finally stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"You okay? You seem tense I think a little you and me time could take care of that." Tara said as she tried to get closer to him.

"I am just fine. Can you tell me where Aria is at?" Jax said trying to push her away.

"I will take you." She said as he nodded. They walked to the room. She knew Tig was in the waiting room. "This is the waiting room for now. Tig can tell you more."

He nodded. Tara looked at Tig. She felt sorry for him but in a way she didn't after all he deserved it. "Jax I will see you later?"

Jax ingored her and went to Tig. "How is she?"

Tig looked at him and said, "I don't know. They took for in for checkups and that's the last I seen of her." Jax nodded. "I called everyone and let them know she was found at was at St. Thomas. Jax I don't know what to do." Tig said.

"Only thing you can do is be strong for her. She needs that right now." Jax said.

"What is going on between you and Knowles?" Tig asked Jax. He had seen them a couple of nights ago looking pretty cozy with each other. But there was no way he was going to let Jax know that.

Jax was about to reply when Dr. O'Conner walked out with news on Aria. "Mr. Trager, we need to talk in private."

"Let's go." Tig said. Jax was about to follow him but Tig stopped him. "Figure out what is going on with Tara first."

Jax looked taken back with what Tig had just said. "I don't want my daughter hurt anymore then she needs to be."


	9. Chapter 9

Jax sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do with Tara part. He didn't want to be with her but again he did want to be with her. Even though the past couple of years Tara and him had been on and off, mostly on. Maybe if he got back with Tara, he would give Thomas and Aria a chance to be together. Aria would always be his girl no matter what. His thoughts were cut short by three patched members walking in.

"How is she?" Clay asked his step-son. Jax shrugged.

"Tig didn't tell me anything. Until I figure out the Tara situation." Jax muttered. Thomas walked in with his ma in tow. Juice and Chibs were there with Clay when he arrived. Everyone knew the situation with Tara, how it was off and on for the past six or so years. The longest one being for three years.

"How is she?" Gemma asked if anyone knew it would be her son Jax. Clay shook his head no.

"He has to figure shit out first." Clay said as they all waited for Tig to appear with any news.

Jax pulled Thomas aside. "You know I thought about what you told me, I don't mind that you date her."

"Wait you are giving me permission to date her when she isn't even yours?" Thomas asked his older brother. He always wanted a chance with Aria but knew he would never get it. He didn't want the chance when it was offered like this.

"Pretty much, yeah until I figure things out with Tara." Jax said.

"Whatever." Thomas said as he walked away, he didn't need this shit anymore. Jax stared at everyone before leaving to go find Tara. He needed to figure this out. He wasn't sure if he wanted a back on relationship with her.

* * *

Tig walked in on his family. "Things don't look so good." He said while scratching the back of his neck, a habit he had when he didn't really want to talk. Everyone nodded they weren't so sure what to do now. "I want revenge."

"But we don't know who did it." Thomas said as he rejoined the group. Tig had seen Jax walk away no doubt about seeing Tara again. He looked at the other Teller in his little close knit family. Thomas he thought would be a good match for Aria but Jax however would be better.

"I think we should see how Aria comes out of it." Gemma said. She too wanted revenge they made her lose her only girl, then on top of it this all happens with Aria.

"I think we should get her side of the story." Piney said. Tig merely smiled.

"Let's give him some space." Opie said. They still didn't move as they all waited for Aria to make it out okay. It was three days later when Tig was notified by the hospital that Aria had woken up from her sleepiness state. Tig was right over.

Aria woke up to her father next to her bed. "Hey daddy."

"Baby girl." Tig said brushing her hair out of her face which was still slightly bruised.

"What happened?" Aria asked, while the nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling Ms. Trager?" The nurse Rita asked.

"Just some pain. Hurts when I breath." Aria answered as she hit the pain button on the machine.

"This will help with the pain." The nurse replied.

"Thank you. When will the doctor be in?" Aria asked as she watched the nurse.

"I will let him know you are up." She said as she walked out the door.

"Honey, I don't know if you are going to like what he has to say, I didn't." Her father said.

"Was it that bad?" Aria asked her father. Her father looked at her and stayed quiet. Then she knew that she wouldn't like what he would have to say.

* * *

"I am going to kill the fucker. He hurt my girl." Tig seethed as they finally found out her hurt her and Gemma, well Aria was just the extra bonus.

"How we going to find him?" Chibs asked.

"Simple." Juice said. His fingers flew over his keyboards. He finally found it but he wasn't expecting to find what was along with it.

Jax walked in to the clubhouse with Tara on his arms. "So I was thinking that we could go over Tuesday night?" Tara asked as Jax pulled her in to his lap at the bar.

"You know I am glad we are back together." Jax said as he nibbled on her neck. Tara giggled.

"Clay we need chapel now." Tig said as he stared at Tara and Jax.

"Boys Church now." Clay said. Everyone went in to the chapel room. "Tig said we needed to call church why is that brother?"

"I think that Jax needs to cut ties with Tara." Tig spat out. It was clear to see where Aria got her anger from.

"I just got back together with her. I don't want to leave her." Jax said as he stared at Tig. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Boys, calm down." Clay said.

"I am sure Tig has good reasons." Chibs said smiling. Three members knew why Jax needed to cut Tara from his life.

* * *

Aria was waiting on Gemma to arrive so they could talk. "How's it going baby?" Gemma said as soon as she popped in to the room.

"This brace sucks." Aria said pointing to her collar bone brace. She had broken her left collar bone, her right wrist, and her ribs had been broken and the bottom two ribs caused a tear in her lungs. She was healed but not completely healed, she still needed doctors' orders to home and rest. Who was she kidding she wouldn't be resting.

"I am sorry baby." Gemma said.

"How have you been?" Aria asked. She knew that Gemma lost the child but she also didn't know all of it.

"We found out who did the attacks." Gemma said.

"Let me guess. Dax was one of them?" Aria asked. Mentioning her ex-boyfriend seemed not weird to her at all.

"But there was another person." Gemma said.

"Another person besides Zobelle as well?" Aria asked Gemma who nodded in response.

"Ah shit." Aria said as she felt the pain subside again. Gemma nodded.

"You still look better." Gemma said.

"Yeah you said that last time." Aria said.

"Yeah I know, I am keeping you happy." Gemma said laughing. The nurse walked in and took vitals again. There was a knock at the door Aria looked up and seen the younger Teller standing there.

"Hey Thomas." Aria said.

"Hey baby. I will let you two be." Gemma said knowing that Thomas would want Aria to himself. She sent him a wink.

Aria seen the wink. She wondered where Jax has been since she was in here. He hasn't been around and she was kind of unhappy about it.

"I know you were looking for Jax." Thomas said as he sat down. Thomas knew that look, she had it many times. She always had it when they were younger.

"It's fine. Where has he been?" Aria asked. Thomas looked at her even with the bruises she still looked like an angel, his angel.

Aria waiting for an answer from him. He sat there looking at her. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No you are just beautiful the way you are." Thomas said still staring at her. She was getting inpatient on Thomas's answer to where Jax had been. Just as she was about to ask again she heard his voice echo though the hallway.

"Thanks but right now I still look not beautiful this way. I know what I look like." Aria said. She heard his voice get closer to the room and she started to smile however her smile faded when she heard Jax start to talk again.

"I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Tara responded before Jax walked in to the room. Aria felt her heart break all over again. Jax was back with Tara and there wasn't hope for her and Jax at the moment. Aria was left alone again. Thomas grabbed her hand in reassurance, hopefully Thomas would see that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, I can't believe how many this has gotten. I am glad you are enjoying this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll leave you two to talk." Thomas said before he was going to get up. Jax looked up at him. He nodded his head.

"You can stay; I don't plan on being long." Jax said. Aria looked up at him with a dirty look. Jax caught it and made sure to talk to her about it. She knew he caught it.

"I just want to let you know that I was back with Tara." Jax said. He watched her eyes, her eyes gave away everything she felt. It went from pissed off, anger, to a sign that she was over it. Aria didn't care. She sat there and watched some form of commutation between the two brothers.

"Why are you telling me?" Aria said as she looked away from him.

"Well I am not sure, I told you that Tara was back in my life and I want you both in it. Can I at least have that?" Jax asked looking back and forth between Thomas and Aria.

"I guess." Aria said she looked at Jax and for once he wished he never came in. The sight before him made him thinking he made a big mistake. Aria for once in her life look broken.

"Just go Jax." Thomas said.

One week later Aria was out of the hospital and Half Sack picked her up. Aria wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone when she arrived at the clubhouse.

"How you holding up?" Juice asked. He stared at her and she looked upset.

'Jax isn't here right?" Aria asked Juice. He nodded no. she smiled and pulled Juice in to the clubhouse. She was ready to party and she was willing.

* * *

"Tara I don't care." Jax said. Jax was at home fighting with Tara once again. This was their fifth or sixth fight within the past three days.

"You are giving me a headache." Tara said back. She was done putting up with shit from the club. She wanted him to get out. "I want you out of that club."

"No, Tara that's my family. That's the only family I have left." Jax yelled back at her. Tara looked at him, she wasn't done fighting him on leaving the club.

"You know I will get you to leave that stupid club." Tara said to him.

"No you won't, Tara I don't want to leave it. Why would I leave it?" Jax asked her.

Tara cocked her head to the side. "It killed your father, it killed Donna, and it is bound to kill you. I don't think I could handle that. Hell I ain't even your Old Lady yet."

"No you are just the girl that I sleep with." Jax said. If looks could kill Jackson Teller would be dead now. Tara shot him a deadly glare.

"I bet Aria could get you to leave the club if it meant saving your life." Tara muttered to him.

"You don't dare ever bring Aria in to this, she would never make me leave this club, or this life. She grew up with it. If I wanted to leave it would be on my damn own. There is no women who would make me leave, not Aria and for sure not you." Jax said in a deep voice. He was beyond pissed that Tara would bring Aria's name in to another fight.

"Oh really Jax? Cause I know what you think when we have sex. You are thinking about her. You yelled her name the other day. You know what sleep at the clubhouse tonight. Get out." Tara said. Jax looked at her, he thought for sure that he covered up that mistake the other day but he was wrong. Jax picked up his overnight bag and started to throw random shit in there. He was staying that night at the clubhouse. He grabbed a beer and cracked it open, drank some and then proceeded to leave it on the counter. He grabbed his bikes keys and took off for the clubhouse not once looking back for Tara or at her. He didn't need this, he needed a women that was going to be there for him, one that would agree with him, one that would fight for him, and lately it seemed that Tara just wasn't that women. He needed a new one and he thought that Aria just might be it.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Aria wasn't quite drunk yet.

"Aye Chibs, good to see you man." Aria slurred at her fellow Scottish man.

"Aria I think we need to slow down the intake." Chibs said as he grabbed her before she swayed down.

"No I think we need to increase it." Aria yelled while the clubhouse yelled agreeing with her. The club door swung open and there stood Jax Teller looking mighty pissed off. A pissed of Jax Teller was a hot one. Aria walked up to him.

"Hey." Aria said to him. He took one look at her hugged her.

"Darlin." He mumbled in to her shoulder. Aria giggled. Everyone looked like they were having a great time. Happy had some croweaters on him. Bobby, Chibs, Tig, and Juice were playing a game of pool while croweeaters handed them their beers. Clay and Gemma were at home enjoying each other company. Thomas was drowning his beer after beer trying to out drink Half Sack. Aria left to go find Opie and hopefully finding more beer along the way.

"Man this party is in full swing." Jax said to Opie who was sitting at the bar with his father Piney.

"Yeah, just thank god that Aria is okay." Piney said drinking his shot glass. Glad that everyone was having a good time, only thing missing was Gemma and Clay but he knew that they needed their alone time too as well as everyone else.

* * *

"You and Aria huh." Tig said as he walked over to where Opie and Piney were sitting at the bar with Jax.

"We aren't an item." Jax said as he swallowed his beer. He sat there staring at it peeling the label off.

"You know Thomas isn't good for Aria, you are." Tig said. He watched Aria as she watched Jax while talking to Thomas. It was clear to see that Aria was not listening to a word Thomas was saying, however she was nodding the head like she was.

"You know I don't care, I am with Tara. I am letting Thomas and Aria have their time." Jax said finishing his beer.

"You know that won't last right? I mean look at her now. She isn't listening to a word Thomas is saying only nodding her head. She has been staring at you brother all night." Tig said walking away with his croweater for the night. Jax looked over at Aria and nodded his head to the dorm rooms. She caught his gesture and told Thomas she was getting sleepy.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning." Thomas said kissing the side of her temple. She bit her lip, Jax caught that sight he knew what that meant.

"See you in the morning." Aria said before kissing Thomas on his cheek. She walked back to the rooms and looked for Jax she didn't see him. Slowly while watching everyone she made her way to his room. She finally made it there. And when she walked in he greeted her with a shirtless sight.

He walked up to her and kissed her, she kissed back making a full make out session. She felt her knees hit the bed, making her fall on the bed. He got up from her and locked the door.

"We don't need any walking in on us do we?" Jax said while smirking that Teller smirk.

Aria was in too much of a haze to reply she only nodded. She felt him got on top for her and start to kiss her again. Both hands wondered up and down each other bodies. It got to where Jax was in his boxers and Aria was in her bra and panties. They were both more then willing to go all the way but something stopped Aria from doing anything.

"We can't do this." Aria said as they stared at each other.

"Why not?" Jax asked her. He had been fighting with himself on whether this was right or not. Kissing her was the best thing ever. The more he kissed her the more he thought taking back Tara was a bad idea.

"I don't want to be the other women." Aria said. She thought about kissing Jax some more but then again she didn't want to be the other women in Jax's life.

"You wouldn't be the other women." Jax said as he pulled on his pants. His cut hung on the chair in his room along the desk. He stared at his cut. "Tara wants me out of his life."

"What?" Aria yelled. She was shocked never in a million years would she think that Tara would want Jax out of his life. "Why does she want you out?"

"It killed Donna, it killed my father and as she put it it's bound to kill me." Jax said as he pulled out his smokes and lit one up. He took a drag off it and passed it to Aria.

"Yeah, but you had no choice in that matter. You love this life. I would never ask you to leave it." Aria said as she puffed out a smoke circle.

"You wouldn't?" Jax asked.

"Never. You were raised in this life. You grew up in this life. You love it; I would never take something away from you if you loved it." Aria said as she looked at Jax, still dressed in his jeans that slung low on his hips. She licked her lips. I don't want to be that women.

"Then why did something I love so much get taken away from me?" Jax said as he got up and paced.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"You, why did you get taken away from me? You know I loved you. Why couldn't you just stay?" Jax said as he kneeled down in front of her and took his hands and placed them on her face. He was holding her face waiting for an answer.

"You know that car in the garage at my place?" Aria asked, knowing that sooner or later it was bound to come out why not now? He nodded. "Well that was the car that killed Colby and Weston. Shelby really never forgave me for that." Weston was Aria's boyfriend that both went to the prom together. Shelby was Colby's date and Shelby was Aria's best friend. Jax nodded. He got up to sit next to her. He gripped her hand in his hand. If he couldn't be there for her then he was going to be there for her now. "After that accident, John was helping me fix it. He told me that he wanted to change the club that he didn't like it where it was heading. I told him he could do whatever he set his mind too. Then after he died, I never thought about fixing the car, like it was mine and his project together. But when I found out I was pregnant I wanted to give this child everything I never had but Eveleigh found the test. Confronted me about it. Then she told my father who didn't want to see me leave. She threaten him with a lot of shit against him raising a child in the club life. So he just let me go but we kept in contact. I met Dax and then that's most of it." Aria said before she knew it Jax had wiped away a tear. She hadn't noticed that she was starting to cry.

"AriaBella, I can't believe you never told me that before. How come?" Jax asked.

"You were always with Tara or some new girl. Then when we did date it was like magic. Everything just fit together like now." Aria whispered. Jax looked at her and kissed her. She laid back and slipped of his jeans.

"You sure?" Jax asked.

"I have never been more sure in my entire life." Aria said. The next thing clothes well the clothes that were left hit the floor in a night full of desire and passion that was held of eleven years.


	11. Chapter 11

Jax woke up the next morning to the smell of strawberries and rain looking to the side of him he seen Aria. He smiled.

_This was the day. Jackson Teller age, sixteen was going to do what he thought he never do. He was going to ask AriaBella Trager to become AriaBella Teller. His wife._

"_You okay man?" Opie asked his best friend. Jax looked at his best friend of sixteen years so far, and nodded smiling as big as ever. "I hope she says yes."_

_Jax had already asked her father for her hand in marriage, now all he had to do was ask her._

"_AriaBella, now that we are expecting a family. I want you to be my wife. So that when we expect this little bun of joy he will carry on our last name. You stole my heart now I am asking you to take my last name and be my wife?" Jax asked getting down on one knee. _

"_Jax are you sure about this?" Aria said smiling. He nodded. "Really?" _

"_Just say yes already." Jax said smiling. Aria nodded and Jax slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. _

"_Now we can plan for a wedding." Jax said as they walked in to the house. John and Gemma were there grinning. _

"_Let me see." Gemma said. Aria walked over to Gemma and showed her the ring. Tig walked in a little bit longer to see what happened._

"_I am glad you both are here. I want you both to walk me down the aisle when we get married." Aria said to John and Tig, her father._

"_We would be honored." John said as he hugged her. Gemma was already Aria's godmother so asking John in a way seemed right even though Tig was already there._

"_Welcome to the family." Gemma said. _

Jax shook his head to get rid of those memories. It was only after four more months that Eveleigh took Aria away. He now knew some part of why she took her away, just it didn't seem fair. She only wrecked a car, seen John die that was like her second father to her. Sometimes life just wasn't fair. She nested herself back in to his warmth. He checked the time only seeing as it was seven am he figured he had more time to sleep in, he snuggled closer to Aria and fell back asleep.

About three hours later Aria woke up to a smiling Jax. "Good morning darlin." He said to her as he kissed her.

"Jax I don't want to be the other women." Aria said as he backed off. Jax sighed. He knew she didn't want to be the other women it had happened back when they were fifteen. He was dating Aria but then Tara came in to the picture. He stopped seeing Aria and seen Tara but soon things changed as Aria became the other women. He couldn't put her through that again.

"I know you don't want to become that again. I won't let it happen." Jax said as he watched her get her things together.

"You make a choice either me or Tara." Aria said as she walked out his dorm room. She got out the door and let the tears fall. She shouldn't have last night happen but it did. She felt bad, she led Thomas on. That maybe if things didn't work out she would have to try to give Thomas a chance and hopefully her feelings would go on the back burner for Jax, or till he knew what it was her or Tara.

* * *

Tara stood in the bathroom just after getting out of the shower. She wiped off the stream from the shower on the bathroom mirror. She couldn't tell what Jax seen in Aria that Tara didn't see in her. They were both matched in the good looks area. But she just couldn't place what Jax seen her in. Maybe it was for the sex? Tara thought to herself. She knew that Jax slept at the clubhouse last night. Tara left the bathroom and got dressed in her bedroom. She was going to get Jax one way or another and she didn't care what price it was going to cost her. She smiled herself she had a plan formulating in her head on how she was going to keep Jax and keep him away from Aria that whore of a daughter.

She heard the door open and close. "Honey?" She called out. She didn't get answer. She walked out from her bedroom and seen the shadow in the kitchen.

"Tara, yeah I am home." Came the voice of Jax. He grabbed a beer in the kitchen. "You want one?"

She nodded no. She thought about her plan on keeping Jax. "Look I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have made you leave the club, it's your life. I shouldn't have made you choose me or your family."

"Yeah well I thought about it and it water under the bridge now." Jax said.

"Why did you come home now? Didn't you have to work today?" Tara asked him. Jax nodded and gave her a kiss and took off for the garage. Tara sighed to herself. Maybe this plan wouldn't be so bad after all, only if she kept this up she would be good.

Tara left to go see Gemma. She headed down to the clubhouse and seen Gemma at the office.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Tara asked peaking her head in seeing Aria and Gemma talking. "Oh if you are busy I can come back later."

"No, it's fine, I was just leaving Knowles." Aria said. Tara watched Aria stalk off to the picnic tables where Thomas and Opie sat for lunch.

"What do you want?" Gemma asked.

"I was going to ask if you needed any help around the office." Tara stated hoping her chances were good.

"Not right now, I have Aria doing some work around here." Gemma said turning on her heel and walking out she dismissed Tara. She huffed and walked out. Her shift at St. Thomas didn't start for a while. Tara walked back to her car, thinking about that fight that her and Jax had earlier in the month about her transferring to another hospital in Chicago. He didn't want her to go and she wanted to go. Expand her options had been her choice of words. She wanted to get out of Charming and she wanted to take Jax with her however that changed when they fought she always changed her mind to stay.

"Hey." Jax said.

She whipped around noticing Jax walk up to her. "Hey baby." She said.

"Dinner tonight, you and me." Jax said. Thinking about this long and hard, he would take her to dinner then let her down easy. He wanted Aria back so much that it hurts.

"Yeah that sounds good." Tara said as she kissed him. He kissed her back and seen Aria give the bird to him. Smiling in to the kiss Tara pulled away. "See you tonight." She got in to the car and drove away while Jax did his swagger and walked to Aria.

"I see you made your pick." Aria said as he got closer.

"Nah you see darlin I plan on leaving her." Jax said as he smirked. Aria looked at Opie and then back at Jax.

"I will see it when I believe it." Aria said walking away and back in to the office.

"Dude, good luck." Opie said.

* * *

Later that evening before Tara was taken out by Jax, Tara stared at the test in her hands finally five mintues passed and she stared at it. "Fuck." She said. She placed the test in the trash making sure that Jax didn't see it. She heard Jax come in and she quickly walked over to him and greeted him. Act normal he won't think a thing is going on.

"Ready?" Jax asked.

"Let's go." Tara said as they both walked out and hopped in to her cutlass. The got to the restaurant and ordered. Jax was about to bring up the topic of letting her leave for Chicago. However she never brought the topic up. Soon dinner was over and they were back at the house.

"I am going to go to bed." Tara said before she kissed him and took off for the bedroom.

Jax nodded and went in to the bathroom. He stood there for a while thinking, why he didn't leave Tara tonight she was supposed to be gone again. He was about to take the trash out of the bathroom when he noticed the positive sign. "Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

Jax didn't bother going to sleep that night. Instead he drove over to Aria's house. She answered the door sleeply.

"Tara is pregnant. She didn't tell me." Jax blurted out almost as soon as she got the door open. Aria opened the door to let him in.

"Oh baby I am sorry." Aria said as she led him to the living room.

"Is Thomas here?" Jax asked. He felt like now more than ever to get a brother to brother talk.

"No but he just left. We have decided to try things out. You know like a relationship since you are with Tara." Aria said. Jax nodded he was too late to get her.

"Yeah that's good. Maybe you know something will work out between the two of you." Jax said sadly. Aria could tell he was upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aria whispered as he sat closer to her.

"I just wish that we could get another chance you know see where things would possibly end up for us." Jax said as he sat back.

"Yeah but you have Tara in your life. I really never did quit loving you Jax." Aria said as she stared at him.

"You know that other day when Tara and I were going at it, I said your name." Jax admitted. Aria blushed at that thought. "Tara didn't catch it until like two weeks ago."

"You staying the night?" Aria asked.

"Is it okay with you if I do?" Jax asked looking directly at her.

"Yeah it's fine with me." Aria said.

"Thanks darlin." Jax said as they both walked to her bedroom, both proceeding to sleep in the same bed hopefully without sex.

The next morning Aria woke up with Jax getting dressed. "About last night." Jax started off.

"Don't worry about it. It was fine." Aria said.

"It felt so right but so wrong." Jax said.

"I shouldn't have cheated on Thomas with you. I can't drive to brothers apart." Aria said as she started to get dressed for the day.

"I know but just remember this you were mine before his." Jax said as he got out bedroom door and then out of the house. Aria watched him go on his bike and head to the clubhouse for the day. Aria stood for a second and gathered her thoughts before leaving to work at the office.

* * *

Tara stood at the clinic and had Maggie wait on her. "Expecting are we Ms. Knowles?" She said as she got in to the room.

"Yeah, I just don't know how far long I am." Tara replied. Maggie checked Tara over and deicded that Tara Knowles was about five months along.

"You are about five months along. Congrats." Maggie said smiling. Maggie walked out of the room and Tara thought about her relationship with Jax. She was only with him for three months, so if she did her math right Jax wasn't the father. The guy she last was with was the father and she swore to herself that she would never speak to him again.

Tara walked out of St. Thomas and ran in to Gemma Teller Morrow.

"Doctor Knowles." Gemma greeted.

"Gemma." Tara said.

"What brings you here?" Gemma said to her as she tried getting away from Gemma.

"Just a regular checkup." Tara said. She nodded and walked away.

"Something is up with her and I will find out." Gemma muttered to herself.

Tara watched Gemma walk in to St. Thomas. She drove herself home and thought about telling Jax but figuring he was still at work she called the other possible father.

"What's up?" He answered the phone when Tara called.

"I am pregnant and it is possible your child." Tara said in a shaky breath.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked Tara. Seems to her that he didn't want to be in this child's life.

"Do you think maybe you could do a DNA test?" Tara asked. She knew that they could do this within a couple of months being pregnant they just had to poke the membrane or something.

"Yeah I suppose I could. When did you want to do it?" He voiced while he was driving.

"Now." Tara demanded.

"I am on my way." He voiced and hung up. She then hung up and made a appointment with St. Thomas again for DNA checking. She waited for him to show up but instead Jax showed up at four on the dot.

"I got some things to do." Tara said as she was walking out the door.

"Like what?" Jax asked. He was hoping he would tell her if she was pregnant, however she just waved it off.

"Just shopping with the girls." Tara said kissing him. He didn't bother to kiss back.

"When you going to be back?" He asked her. He thought that maybe while she was gone he would go over to Aria's even though she was with his brother at this time.

"Not sure. I will let you know." Tara said as she got in to the car and was on the phone.

"I just pulled in to the motel." He said.

"Okay I will be there soon." Tara said as she pulled out on to the main highway. She was scared to see what he would think. She wasn't with Jax for very long now this happens. She pulled in to the motel parking lot, he met her out front and he slide in to the car with her.

"Off to St. Thomas right?" He asked his voice breaking the quietness of the ride.

"Yeah we need to get this done." Tara said. She drove there and they walked in to St. Thomas.

"Is this the lucky father to be?" Maggie asked she prepared the test.

"I hoping so." Tara said as she watched Maggie take his DNA. She then went to Tara and proceeded to take the DNA from the child with a poke of a needle.

"That is all. It should only take about a half hour or so." Maggie said. "Otherwise you can get the results when you get back here Monday."

"Just have them now." Tara said. Maggie then left to go get the results.

* * *

Aria went to open her door after hearing several knocks. She opened and found Jax expecting a visit with Thomas.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked him as she let him in.

"I just didn't want to be alone. Tara went out." Jax said.

"Oh I see, I got Thomas coming over tonight." Aria said. She wanted to try to make things work between her and Thomas but it seemed as if Jax didn't want them to work out things.

"Oh well I can just go." Jax said sadly.

"No I am sure Thomas won't mind if you are here." Aria said hoping her newest boyfriend wouldn't mind that his brother was over as well as he was.

Thomas let himself in the door. "Jax what the hell?"

"Thomas, Jax just didn't want to be alone." Aria said sticking up for Jax.

"Doesn't mean you can come to my girlfriend's house and hang out." Thomas said he was getting pissed off that Jax was over here and Thomas had no clue about it.

"Anyways, Clay has us on a run to Reno. Thought you might want to know." Jax said leaving Aria's house.

"When?" Thomas asked his older brother.

"Tonight." Jax smiled. He was going to get Thomas away from Aria and in to some trouble with Reno, he knew that Thomas would never miss free pussy in Reno.

"I am so sorry babe; I got to make this run tonight." Thomas said to Aria. She only nodded and she showed them to the door.

* * *

Jax knew that Thomas Teller would never resist freee pussy, even if he was with a girl or had a girlfriend at home. What happened on a run stayed on a run. That was the rule of the club. The Old Ladies knew it too, hell even the married men sometimes cheated. But all in all whatever happened stayed on a run, usually when Thomas had free pussy he was bound to cheat. It always happened Jax just wished it didn't have to happen to Aria. Whenever they were going out, Jax never once cheated, well he tried not to cheat on Aria. When Thomas would finally cheat Jax would be there to save the day. Hopefully it didn't blow up in his face.

The boys of Charming gathered at the clubhouse. The girls didn't see them off, only some of the boys stayed behind leaving Tig, Juice, and Opie to man the auto shop. When Tara pulled up with the guy in the passenger seat it raised everybody's awareness to her and her surprise guest. Time would only tell who he would be. Jax seen him and nodded to Juice and Opie kind of like a signal to get information on him and see who he is. Juice took a good hard look at him and then went in to the clubhouse to see who this mystery man is and what his business is in Charming. He hands flew on his computer. Looking at everything this was like sex to Juice only it wasn't a woman. This was a natural high for him. The club was his family. He finally came out of his trance when it popped up his name. Dax Shepard.


	13. Chapter 13

Just want to say thank you to all that have reviewed, favorites to their list, or alerted this story. Glad you are enjoying this story.  
Some what of sex in this one.

* * *

Aria woke up to the sound of her door being busted open. "Oh Aria where are you?" The voice asked. She recognized that voice. It was Dax, her ex- fiancé he found her again. She heard his footsteps outside the bedroom room door. The next thing she knew it was being kicked open. "There you are. All ready for me?" He asked voicing his intentions.

"Dax, what are you doing here?" Aria asked her voice trying to be strong she didn't want to show weakness, not in front of him.

"Well you see, it looks like I am going to be a father real soon. I just want to get some practice in." He smirked. Aria slapped him. He caught her hand. "Oh that bad thing Aria." He pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Dax get off me." Aria mustered with all her strength.

"I think not. I want you Aria. When I was with that Knowles chick." Dax said.

"Wait you were with Tara?" Aria screamed at him. She pushed him off her. He smiled.

"I always like them feisty. But yes, I was with her. I knew who had you." Dax said. Aria thought back to when she was captured if you want to call it that. Then it clicked in her head. "Did it make sense now? Tara was the other girl with me. She didn't want you in his life either. We had a deal worked out. She got Teller and I got you but as you see it didn't work out." Dax said as he shoved her around and pushed her around. He was far stronger than her and he was going to show it.

"Dax you don't want me. I am damaged." Aria shouted at him.

"Yeah I know I damaged you. Do you honestly think that someone else is going to want you?" Dax yelled at her.

"Yeah I know someone that will. His name is Jax. I already fucked him three times since I was back." Aria smiled being unafraid from Dax. She saw him get upset. "Yeah it was the best sex ever, well if you want to call it that. We fucked. Over and over until my voice was raw. He knew the spots to hit and oh god did he hit them." Aria said as she watched Dax get pissed by the second. Dax started throwing things.

"He will never be good enough for you AriaBella." Dax yelled at her while throwing a vase at her. It nearly missed her. "You know that whole time I was with Tara, I dressed her up to make her look like you. I wanted to dye her hair black, like yours. I wanted her to wear the clothes like you. I wanted her to be my life size AiraBella Haven Trager doll, but did it happen? No." Dax yelled angrily. Aria tried making it out the door. Her clothing getting ripped in the process of Dax grabbing her and pulling her back. He pulled her up and she pushed him off her. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Her gun was missing from the drawer. She tried to catch her breath.

"Missing this?" Dax voice came from somewhere in the house. She didn't see him only heard his voice. It was late in to the night. She knew the boys where on a run and wouldn't be back till morning. He came at her from behind. Feeling the cool metal of her own gun pressed in to her back. "Now you are going to do what I say otherwise…" Dax trailed off while unclicking the safety of her gun. She couldn't miss that sound. He pulled her in to the kitchen table area. He put the gun down and she thought this was her one and only chance to grab the gun. She made it look like she was wrapping her arms around him. "I knew you would see things my way." Dax said as he wrapped his arms around her. He ripped her shirt more with his pocket knife. He smiled. "I am impressed."

"I thought you would be." Aria said she was going to play along as long as she could reach her gun. She was so close.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Dax asked.

"I think the living room would be good. Plus I can't hold out much longer." Aria said. She reached to the side of him like she was going to press herself to him and grabbed her gun.

"Good cause I can't wait to be inside again." Dax said as he reached his hands to the bottom of her backside.

"Motherfucker, Hands off now." Aria said, like flipping a switch. Her voice going from sweet to scary in about two seconds. Dax seen the gun pressed against his head. His eyes wide.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Dax said as his mouthed move to the side of her face.

"I would and I could." Aria said.

"You why would you shoot me? I have been nothing but good to you. Plus I know you wouldn't have the guts to shoot." Dax smirked. He was asking for it. Aria stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now put the gun down sweetie." Dax coxed her. She didn't listen to him. She kept the gun held frimly in place. "You know if you did shot me you would miss."

The next thing Aria knew her finger pressed the trigger and he fell to the floor. "I don't think I missed."

Aria stood there in her living room area looking at his dead body, she needed to call someone and fast. She called the first person that would help her.

* * *

"Hello?" His voice sleepy. He had just got back from Reno and he was dead tried.

"I think he is dead." Aria said though the phone.

"What do you think you mean he's dead?" Jax answered. He was only back not even four or five minutes before Aria needed him.

"There's blood all over, can you just come over quick?" Aria asked. She really needed him to come over. She only killed once or twice before and both times he was there. Helping her and now she needed his help.

"Why didn't you call Thomas you know you boyfriend?" Jax seethed through the phone. He was pissed off that Aria called him, not his brother.

"I did, he didn't answer." Aria said still sounding nervous. Hell anyone would be nervous if they just shot someone.

"I will be there soon." Jax said. He grabbed Tig and told him what was going on.

"Just let me know what is going on. I trust you with her." Tig said. He stared at Thomas. He knew that Thomas had cheated in Reno but like usual what happens on a run, stays on a run. Tig also noted that Thomas was the only one who didn't make it back due to this new girl he was hooked on. Yet he was in a relationship with Aria. Jax looked around for Tara and didn't see her. She must have went back to the house.

"Keep an eye out for Tara." Jax said quietly to Tig. He nodded and walked away. Jax walked outside and got on his bike and sped away for Aria's house.

Jax arrived at Aria's house. He walked in. "Jesus." He looked and seen Aria. She was in a thin tank top with lace boy shorts on, biting her lip. The tank top was ripped a little at the top along the breast line. She was a little dirty like she had fought him off. Her hair a mess but to him she looked radiant.

"Well what are we going to do?" Aria asked. Staring at him. This was the first time that they were apart in three days. Jax walked up to her and kissed her. She kissed back with more if not more passion then Jax did. His hands roamed her body taking off her ripped shirt and picked her up. Carrying her to the kitchen table while their mouths never left each other.

"Jax, what we going to do about the body?" Aria asked breathless. She ran her hands along the hem of his shirt. Finally he took it off and her hands roamed his chest.

"This is what we are going to do. I am going to fuck you here and now." Jax said as his hands pulled off her boy shorts. His fingers finding their way to her lips, she moaned as she felt his fingers working down there. She rocked her hips against his hand finally feeling release after what felt like thirty minutes, only being like five. He lifted his hand to his face and tasted her. "You taste sweet. Salty and sweet." Jax said as he went to kiss her again. Her hands went to his jeans, feeling how hard he was she moaned and peeled his jeans off.

"Aria I want you so bad." Jax moaned as she was stroking him. She slide off the counter and fell to her knees. She took him in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down on him while his hands fisting her hair as she went faster.

"Oh god, Aria. I am going to explode soon." Jax said as one of his hands gripped the side of the counter. He felt his release and Aria swallowed it up and hopped on the counter. Jax stopped her as she was about to turn around. "I don't think so. But god that was hot. I want you from behind." Jax whispered in her ear. She only moaned and writhed in front of him. He entered her from behind. She moaned out in pleasure. She wasn't kidding when she said that he knew to hit the right spots. She met his hips and then they both finally reached their respectable climax he released his load in her as she felt her walls clamp down on his hard member. There night was only beginning.

"Oh god. Jax." Aria moaned out after they moved to the kitchen table.

"Aria, oh I can't get enough." Jax grunted as he felt himself release for the fourth time that night. He finally was spent. Aria however wasn't done. She pushed Jax on the table and got on top of him.

"I haven't had enough of Jackson Teller." Aria said sexily. Jax felt his member get stiff again. "Ready for another round?" He kissed her and she took that as a yes. She climbed on top on him and slowly let him enter her. His hands finding her hips and she went faster. The only thing that could be heard was the grunts of Jax and the moans of Aria. That was until someone busted in the door screaming. They pulled away quickly and Aria looked to the screaming.

"Tara you bitch." Aria was about to attack her.

"Aria you can't attack her." Jax said.

"Why not she took part in kidnapping me." Aria screamed she wasn't in the full fighting mood after what happened with Jax. She was still I want to fuck you mood and didn't plan on coming out of it.

"I know she did but she's pregnant." Jax said looking at Aria and then looking at Tara.

"Fuck." Aria said.


	14. Chapter 14

This should hopefully clear some of the things up, so sorry if I confused anyone. Thanks again for the reviews and shit. Enjoy. I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Tara stood in Aria's home while she watched Jax and Aria talk. Her eyes then caught the body that was on her living room floor. The shoes looked very close to Dax's shoes. She got a closer look and screamed. "You killed him?"

"Do you know him?" Jax asked Tara. Tara nodded. "How? Explain?"

Tara didn't want to answer him, thus would let him know that she was cheating on him and would be pregnant before they got together and she didn't know it. "Look I know you helped in the kidnapping of Aria and Gemma. You better tell the fucking truth now."

"Before you guys went on your run to Reno, we meaning him and I pulled up to the clubhouse and that's when I saw you guys pull out and then we left. I was hoping I would catch you and explain things." Tara said as she stared at the body. She now knew it to be Dax. Her baby's daddy.

"Explain what? That you're pregnant? I already knew that, I found the test." Jax yelled. Aria looked down at herself and quickly covered up. She had forgotten that she was naked, thankful Jax had put some clothes on.

"Well that's not the only thing." Tara said quietly. Aria knew where this was going.

"She cheated on you and I am going to venture on a guess that Dax here was your baby's daddy?" Aria asked. Jax looked at Tara stunned at what he just heard.

"Jax I am so sorry." Tara said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"How did you know I was here?" Jax said quietly.

Tara looked over at Aria who went to rub Jax's back in a smooth manor. She whispered things to him as far as Tara could tell.

"Tig and Juice told me, they said that you went out and I figured you came here. And by the looks of it I was right. Does Thomas know that you are fucking his brother behind his back?" Tara asked.

"He does now." Thomas said as he entered the house, Aria looked over and then down at him. She couldn't look at him.

"I am so sorry Thomas." Aria said. She felt like she had just broken his heart. She saw the rest of the MC come in.

"How could you? My own brother why?" Thomas said. He didn't understand it; his only brother just fucked his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell Aria about Nikki or Chelsea?" Jax yelled at him. Thomas looked down.

"I wasn't the only one to cheat, was I?" Aria said looking up at him.

"It was only one time. Not like this, fucking him over me besides this time. It has been how many times? Three, four? Maybe seven?" Thomas yelled at Aria.

"At least it was with one person." Aria said quietly.

"What happens on a run stays on a run you know that Aria." Thomas said.

"I thought you would stay faithful." Aria said. "At least I hoped you would have." Jax waited for the right time to step in right now it didn't seem right. "At least when I was with Jax, he didn't cheat." She said quietly, so quietly that Jax almost didn't hear it.

They cleaned up the body as well Tara just sat there looking lost.

"Tara you need to tell us everything. I mean everything." Jax demanded.

"Or what? Aria is going to kill me?" Tara asked. She wasn't going to let her dirty secrets air. She knew better. Or hopefully she did she didn't want the whole MC knowing what she was up too.

"No I have no problem killing you; just I won't kill an innocent." Aria said smiling. "An innocent doesn't need to die due your stupid actions." Everyone looked at Aria.

Tara took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Like why in the fuck would you kidnap me?" Aria demanded. Her eyes went from her natural shade of green to a deep dark green. They glazed over as well Aria watched Tara mulling it over.

"I was asked to help by Dax, he would know how to do this. He was paid by Zobelle." Tara said.

"How did you get in contact with Dax?" Clay asked. Gemma wasn't there but she should have been, her goddaughter was about to go crazy.

"I met him in Chicago when I did training for a nurse. Then he left for wherever and then we met up like almost a year ago. Jax I wanted to tell you but I couldn't I knew that I wanted more from you but I was with him." Tara pleaded with him. Jax wasn't having it.

"Is the baby Dax or Jax?" Aria asked her, knowing it wasn't Jax it had to have been Dax's baby.

"It's Dax, we did the testing yesterday. Was ninety nine percent positive." Tara said.

"Did you ever plan on telling my son that he wasn't the father?" Gemma said as she stood in the door way, she arrived just as Thomas was about to leave. He had enough of this. He didn't want anymore part of this.

"No I never planned on telling him." Tara said. She bit her lip looking at everyone. Aria was still pissed off. She stood over in the corner controlling her rage. "How did you know you know I took part in the kidnapping?"

"Juice found it. Why?" Aria said she was coming down from blind rage.

"I didn't know what was going through me, I just that if you were gone out of Jax's life that I would be back in his life. You know as his old lady." Tara said as she about to cry. Aria left the room. Jax went up to follow her.

"I am so-" Jax didn't get to finish as Aria attacked him with kisses.

"I don't care, I want you so much right now." Aria said between kisses. Jax could feel himself grew hard instantly.

"I know you want me, but we have company." Jax said as he felt Aria going down on him. She took his jeans and slid then just below so his member could pop out. She licked her lips and started blowing and sucking on him. His hands fisted in her hair. Jax groaned. "Aria, oh god." He pulled her away from his cock and pushed her on the bed. She giggled.

"I knew you would see things my way." Aria said as she felt him tug of her barely there short. He swiftly entered her and she was moaning and he was groaning.

"I think they will be awhile." Tig said.

"I can't catch a break can I?" Thomas said as he walked back in. He noted that Jax and Aria were gone and he shook his head.

"What do you mean man?" Juice asked sitting next to him on the couch. About five minutes later Aria and Jax walked down, Aria was holding a something in her hands. Her face was flushed.

"Did you two just seriously fuck?" Bobby asked his VP. Jax mearly nodded and looked away to Aria who was talking to Tara.

"I swear to fucking God, I see your ass in Charming, I see your ass anywhere near me, my family, or close to anything. I swear you end up just like him. Dead." Aria said threatening. She was never like this. Tig would be proud.

"Where will I go?" Tara asked in a small voice.

"I don't give a flying fuck where you go, who you are with or what you are doing. Just get the fuck out of Charming and never come back." Aria said, she shoved Tara out the door and locked it.

"Damn girl." Happy said. Aria smiled and licked her lips.

"Very well done." Tig said grabbing his daughter in a hug. She smiled into the hug. Everyone else gave her hugs and she was very well welcomed back.

"So Aria can we talk about this?" Thomas asked. He was going to get her back no matter what.

"Thomas I think there is nothing to talk about." Aria said as she walked over to Jax and said something to him and he went upstairs. Mostly everyone was gone, only people left where Clay, Gemma, Thomas, Jax, and Tig.

"Look you guys should go home. You have things to do. Thanks for coming at such short notice." Aria said to Gemma and Clay. He nodded and got up and left with Gemma.

"He still doesn't know does he?" Aria asked Tig.

"Nope, he thinks it was his. There is more on why Gemma won't talk about it." Tig said being very careful on what he said. Aria understood. Then it was just Thomas and Jax left.

"Jax, I really want a chance at dating Aria." Thomas said as Jax came down the stairs.

"Thomas I really want to give you a chance but I can't, not only did we both cheat but my heart belongs to someone who really never gave it back." Aria said.

Thomas looked sad almost as if his favorite toy had just got broke. "I am sorry. I should go." Thomas said as he walked out the door. Aria smiled at him; hopefully she still had him as a friend.

"Who did you give your heart to?" Jax asked smiling.

"Shut up you know who." Aria said.

"Tell me." Jax said pulling Aria down on his lap.

"Well he is very sexy, rocking body, blonde hair blue eyes, very kissable lips, knows what I like and did I mention a rocking body?" Aria said.

"Oh yeah you did, let me show you what this rocking body can do." Jax said as he got up.

"You know I can't promise you a perfect relationship, but what I can promise you is that as long as we are trying, I'm staying." Aria said to Jax as he stared at her.

"Does this mean you are back to being mine again?" Jax asked.

"Show me what that rocking body can do." Aria said as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Thomas Teller stood outside his house, he thought about Aria Trager. One way or another he was going to have her, no matter what stood in his way.

"What took you so long?" A voice said from the corner of his house.

"Just a visit with old friends." Thomas said to the voice. "Come let's go to bed."


	15. Chapter 15

This is quite long, like a lot of words, enjoy.

* * *

Aria snuggled closer to a sleeping Jax. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Morning baby." Aria said as she turned to him.

"Good morning sunshine." Jax said. He missed this waking up with a beautiful Aria, her hair a mess and this cute little pouty face she had. Jax started to laugh.

"What?" Aria asked. She started wiping her face thinking there was something on it.

"There is nothing on your face, just you are so beautiful how did I ever end up with you?" Jax asked as he sat up in her bed.

"You know how to treat me and well I guess I fall for the bad boys." Aria said. She got up and she made a motion for him to follow her. He stared at her and watched the sheet drop from her body and he got up and follow her in to the bathroom.

* * *

Thomas stood in his kitchen drinking his coffee. "Have you figured out what you are going to do with AriaBella?" The voice asked Thomas. He slipped his coffee.

"Soon I will make her pay for what she did to me." Thomas said. The voice went to the kitchen and grabbed him another cup of coffee seeing he was low. She filled the cup and gave it back to him.

"Thanks, but I should get you back to Reno for now." He said.

"Yeah I know I should go back. You know thanks for seeing him." She replied.

"It's not a problem you know I treat him as if he was my own." Thomas said.

"I know you do and he thinks that you are is father which in a way is good." She said to him. She kissed him and then grabbed her stuff to get ready Thomas Teller was going to take her home. Back to Reno where she belong but soon she would be in Charming ready to get what was rightfully hers.

"Ready?" Thomas asked. He pulled her things in to his car and grabbed the keys from her as she was locking the door to the house.

"Let's go I know that Colby will be happy to see you." She said.

"I know I can't believe that he is almost twelve. Seems like yesterday that he was so small." Thomas said.

"I know but like I said thank you for everything." She said as he pulled in to the Welcome to Reno sign. About a half hour later they pulled up in to a two story house.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come in." She asked Thomas staring at him. He checked the time on his watch.

"Yeah I got time." Thomas said as he stepped out of the car and walked in to her house. Colby came running to them.

"Hey, man how was school this week?" Thomas asked Colby.

"Was okay, you know I really like this girl in my class." Colby said.

"Better catch her before she gets away. Become friends with her first." Thomas said as he ruffled the boys' hair. Colby just laughed. Colby walked away and started to play some video games.

"You know you would get along with my friend his name is Juice." Thomas said.

"Really? Thomas you think so?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah they both play video games." Thomas said shrugging. The girl did agree.

"You should get going." The girl said to Thomas.

"Thank your mother for watching him for me. If that wouldn't have happened then I wouldn't have gotten to see you again." Thomas said.

"I will, say bye to Thomas Colby." His mother said to him.

"Hopefully we can hang out again." Colby said. He hugged Thomas. Thomas was the closest thing his boy had to a father and he wasn't going to take that away from him.

"I will see you later." Thomas said to Colby.

"I will walk you out." The girl said as she watched Colby go back to the game and walked Thomas out.

They walked out and the girl rounded his car. "I'll see you later?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said kissing her and then getting in to his car and leaving her behind.

Hopefully this would all work out. Even if he had to leave the best possible thing going for him right now.

* * *

Jax and Aria arrived three hours late to the TM garage. "You're late." Gemma said.

"It was my fault." Jax said covering for the fact that Aria didn't want to let go of him for what seemed like forever. Aria bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Get back to work." Gemma said. Tig came and seeing his daughter he hugged her. Seemed that everyone was hugging her lately.

"You back with my son?" Gemma asked being the over protective mother again.

"Yeah I am. What's it to you?" She asked getting defensive against Gemma. Even though it was her godmother.

"Good, just don't break him I don't know if he can handle it." Gemma said as she hugged her only goddaughter. "You know I love you like a daughter right?" Aria nodded and started to get to work on the office.

Bobby and Juice poked their heads in the office around lunch time. "Aria, what you doing here?" Juice asked her. Bobby just looked like he was confused.

"Helping around the office why?" Aria said.

"Just wondering I haven't seen you around here lately." Bobby said instead of Juice this time.

"Okay. What is going on?" Aria asked. She was wondering if something was going on.

"Church." Aria heard someone say. The boys walked in to the chapel and Gemma and Aria stood in the bar area talking.

"How are you and Thomas?" Gemma asked trying to break the ice again.

"We are good. I don't know where we stand, we both cheated but now I have Jax." Aria said. "Speaking of Thomas where is he?"

"Oh he said he had to do some things in Reno." Gemma said. Aria nodded. The boys finally came out about ten minutes later. They were hollering and yelling. Tig was hitting Happy on the back and Jax was talking to Clay. Jucie, Bobby, Chibs, and Opie were grabbing sticks to play pool. Half Sack and Piney went to the bar with smokes in hand.

"Have you thought about getting his crow?" Gemma asked bringing Aria out of her thoughts. She looked at Gemma not really giving it thought about getting his crow on her.

"We haven't talked about it." Aria said. She watched Jax out of the corner of her eye. He kept talking with his hands and then pointed to where Gemma and Aria were at.

"Do you think you want it?" Gemma asked.

"Gem, as I said before we haven't talked about it." Aria said. Jax was finally done talking to Clay. He walked over to Aria and his mother.

"You okay?" Jax asked Aria.

"Yeah, fine." She said as kissed him quickly on the check. "I am going to head home."

"You sure? Let me get someone to go with you." Jax said.

"I will be fine. Trust me." Aria said to Jax as she grabbed her keys from the office. She had spare bike here just in case she wanted to go home early. This happened to be one of those times.

"Okay make sure you call me when you get home, I worry about you." Jax said.

"I will. I got to find my father and let him know I am leaving." Aria said as she kissed him fully on the mouth and then she went off to find Tig.

"Leaving baby girl?" Tig asked.

"Yeah there are some things I want to do at home." Aria said smiling.

"Okay. Just be careful." Tig said in a fatherly voice.

"I will." Aria said as she started to walk out the clubhouse door. She hopped on her bike and sped off to home. She hit her kick stand down on her bike and walked in to the garage. She uncovered the car. As soon as she did that the memoirs of that night came flooding back. It was time to let go. She called Jax to let him know she got home okay. He told Tig and then she finally got back to her car. Her eyes started to water as the memories came back. She couldn't hold it in any longer and started screaming and yelling.

"Why me? Why couldn't have been someone else?" She yelled out loud not to anyone but herself.

"Why did they have to die and not me? Why not me?" She yelled out again to no one but herself for once she felt alone. She started to kick the car, and hit the car with her trusty baseball bat. She broke the windshield, the back window, the tail lights, headlights, and finally with what was left of her strength she broke the mirrors.

"I am so sorry John. I couldn't I can't do it." She whispered. She dropped the bat. The tears that were held back finally got free and fell down her face. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

* * *

"_AriaBella, pass me the wrench." John said as she helped AriaBella replace her fender on her 1967 Pontiac GTO. The flat black matched the hot pink strip going down the center of car. It was just after a week of her senior prom. She was finally starting to heal from her injuries. _

"_When are the funerals?" John asked. Aria thought for a second. _

"_Sometime next week. I am not sure if I am going, would you go if you killed them?" Aria asked her father figure John._

"_It was accident, no one was expecting that to happen." John said as he passed back the wrench to her and she started working on engine. That part was true, no one was expecting the drunk driver that hit the car, it was a bad wreck from what everyone said not only could she remember it but she survived through it._

"_I know but I felt like I was the one to kill them." Aria said to John, who in returned shook his head._

"_Come here." John said as he got out from the car and looked at Aria. "You are not responsible for killing Colby or Weston, the drunk driver is not you." John said in a stern voice._

"_Yes sir." Aria said. Tig came in to the garage and started to help out on the car. They made small talk as they worked on the fixable car. Making it better than it was before._

_A week later AriaBella went to each funeral. Colby's being first All through each one she felt like she was getting stared at, the whispers, everyone looking at her. Shelby was there her face still a little burnt from the crash. Her arm was still in the cast as well as her foot still in the boot._

"_Get away from me killer." She said to Aria as she went up to talk to her._

"_It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault it was the drunk driver who hit us." Aria said quietly. _

"_What was that? You killed him?" Shelby said as she let out a harsh laugh. The group of girls that were around her started to join in on the laughter. Aria walked away._

"_Everyone watch out, she killed Colby." Shelby said, everyone looked at her. She seen Colby's mother and father._

"_How could you?" His mother said as she got up to her and his father walked over her and his wife._

"_Why would you do such a thing to him? He was only sixteen he was supposed to be in the military. He was supposed to-" His father yelled at AriaBella who looked down and then walked away without staying a word to anyone. AriaBella got out of the funeral home and she just broke down._

_Weston's was next. This one was harder, he was her boyfriend. Again with the whispers of what happened. Shelby was also there. _

"_Didn't you get enough last time?" Aria asked her as she approached her. Tig was away on run for both of these, otherwise he would have made it. _

"_No I didn't actually I was going to say how does it feel to never love again? You know after killing two people no one is going to want to be with you." Shelby said. Her friends behind her laughed at Aria._

"_Look I was just going to pay my respect to him and then leave. Can I at least do that?" Aria said to her and her friends._

"_I don't think so, you need to have respect first and quite frankly you don't have any." Shelby said._

_Aria seen his father and mother make their way over. "Shelby so good to see you. How are you feeling?" His mother Dora, asked Shelby. _

"_Oh I am doing great, Mrs. Grey. Sorry about your lose." Shelby said to her. His father stared at me._

"_AriaBella Trager, I knew when you started to date my son I knew you were trouble. You and that stupid Sons of bullshit. Why couldn't have this happened to you?" His father yelled at Aria._

"_Look I am really sorry that this happened I didn't mean for it to happen." Aria tried denfending herself._

"_You should be you took away my only child and I couldn't have anymore. Do you know who hard it was getting pregnant just to have Weston? But you little whore, slut face just take him away in a instance." His mother roared at Aria. She looked down and then looked up and over to the casket where Weston Grey laid forever._

"_I am real sorry." Aria said as she was about to go see him._

"_No, you don't get to. Just leave." His father said to Aria. She listened and walked out of the funeral home. For the second time in her life she broke down. After that everything she did she threw herself in to it. _

_Her, John, and Tig all worked on her classic car. Slowly getting everything down._

_Three weeks later John Thomas Teller was dead. Before he died he told AriaBella about a book he was writing if his sons ever wanted to join the MC called Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO as he called it. AriaBella was soon pulled from everything she knew._

* * *

She was so wrapped up in her memories that she never felt the two arms wrap around her and carry her in to the house and lay on the bed.

"Shhh, Aria it will be okay. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I am so sorry. So sorry, John." Aria said as she cried out again and again.

He sat there and held AriaBella as she broke down for the third time in her lifetime. He finally took at the date and then it hit him. What month it was and the dates.

The month she got took away from everything, the month the Weston Grey died, the month Colby Donnis died, the month and weeks Shelby Louis made her life hell, and also the month John Teller died. It finally made sense.


	16. Chapter 16

His arms wrapped around his daughter. Her body racked with sobs. She kept repeating the words I'm sorry John over and over. He looked over at his third daughter, not only did it hit him after she left the clubhouse did the thought hit him. That's when he rushed over after having a word with Jax and Gemma. Tig found Aria, on the floor of her garage, crying, and yelling.

"I am so sorry John. I didn't mean it." Aria said though sobs.

"Didn't mean what? Honey you have to talk to me." Her father said to her as he un-wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I didn't mean to destroy the car, just-" Aria started off talking to her father as he watched her with his eyes. "Just the memories flooded my brain and I couldn't help it."

"It's not your fault they died. How many times did John and I tell you that?" Her father said in a calm voice. He was trying his best to calm her down. She didn't need to cry anymore, she was already starting to get a headache and a stuffy nose. He grabbed her some tissues and handed them to her.

"I know you told me so many times. Thanks." Aria said after taking the tissues from her father. She heard the door open and some people walk in. "I don't if I want anyone here."

"I understand, but you are going to have to talk him about this." Tig said, he knew that she would never tell anyone about this, Aria was a very private person.

"What happens when I don't want to?" Aria asked him.

"If you are going to be with him, you need to tell him eventually. Look what happened between your mother and I, I kept everything that happened with the club and never told her, it drove us apart to kept lies. She just pulled you away when JT died, then was Weston, Shelby, and Colby. Everything hit her at once. He doesn't need that, he needs to know." Her father said to her as he left. She heard everyone's voices from downstairs. She heard Clay, Tig, Gemma, and Jax.

"What happened?" Gemma asked.

She could hear the whole conversation that was going on downstairs.

"It's not as bad as you think it is." Tig said. Tig ran a hand through his hair, gently tousling it. Jax was confused as to what was going on.

"She was fine when she left." Clay said, he too was unknowing to what was actually happening.

"Gemma what is the month?" Tig asked her. Gemma thought about the date and then the month. Her face dropped.

"Tell me she didn't." Gemma said as she headed to the door. Tig sighed and let her go. Clay was about to follow her, but Tig spoke "Let her go."

"Why?" Clay said.

"What is going on? I am so confused." Jax said he was just getting less of what was happening.

"I think Aria should tell you." Tig said. They turned to the garage as Gemma screamed, with that they all three went to the garage.

* * *

Aria stood up from her bed room and glanced out the window seeing everyone go in to the garage. She sighed thinking that sooner than later Jax was going to know some of her most dirty secrets. How she felt like she killed two of her friends and then when Shelby turned on her. He father and John knew about this of course but she never told anyone else, too scared or afraid that they would judge her or worse.

Soon the voices were downstairs. Gemma knocked on the door. Aria looked over in the door way and she stood there arms open and Aria found herself getting wrapped up in them.

"You know it's not going to be the same, when I get married. They both promised." Aria said as Gemma and her hugged.

"I know baby, I know." Gemma said. She rubbed her back. They both could still hear the voices downstairs. "Do you plan on being with him for long?"

"I don't know we are just trying things out. I think right now we are going to take it slow." Aria said. They both sat down on the bed.

"I know my son. He does feel something for you but I think you both need to figure out shit." Gemma said as she got up.

"You know I wish he was still here. I miss him." Aria said.

"I know I do too." Gemma said. Gemma still couldn't believe that Aria wrecked her GTO. It was all fixable but it would cost a lot to fix it. Gemma wasn't sure if Aria still wanted it fixed.

"No Gemma I don't want it fixed right now." Aria said as if she was reading her mind. Gemma nodded and walked away, knowing that Aria would hopefully change her mind. Aria stood at the foot of her bed, no longer hearing the voices of Tig, Clay, and Gemma, must only mean that he was still here.

"Hey." He said quietly from the door way.

"Hi." Aria said quietly.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" He asked. Not needing an answer, he draw Aria a hot bath and put some salts in the water for her liking. He pulled Aria in to his arms. "I don't know what to say, I won't know until you tell me."

Aria stayed quiet as Jax undressed her and helped her in to the bath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He was hoping that she would tell him, Tig said it would make more sense. Aria nodded. She took a deep breath before talking. Thinking that she would need some time he started to talk. "You know my father was a great man, even though he cheated made me have a half-sister in Ireland he was still a good father to us kids, I miss him a lot now a days."

"There are some things that I never told anyone, Jax you would be the first. That GTO John helped me put it together after I crashed."

"What crash?" Jax asked, he popped himself on the counter. Aria thought for a second.

"Come in here, in the bath with me. Please." Aria said as she watched him get off the counter and undress himself. She leaned forward while he slid in behind her, his arms wrapping around her. "It was junior prom for me. You went with Tara Knowles and I went with Weston Grey."

"I remember that night; I am surprised that my mother and father let you out of this house dressed like that. I thought that dress was a shirt."

"It was a dress, just very short." Aria said.

"Still looked like a shirt." Jax augured back his lips finding their way to her neck.

"Anyways, we had Shelby in the car with Colby. We made it safely to the prom, you know cause of my illegal street racing I had been doing with that GTO." Aria said. True to her word Aria was an illegal street racer, hadn't really lost any races since she found the sport, but everyone hated that she was one. She found races in Oakland, Lodi, and some in other parts of the county.

"I always hated it when you street raced. It scared me, I didn't know if I was ever going to get you back." Jax said as he spoke Aria smiled. He cared for her back then like he does now.

"Well after prom, these guys dared us to race them. We raced a quarter mile, they made it through the sign but we didn't a drunk driver hit us. Flip us over about four times. It killed Weston and Colby instantly. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. Sometimes I can still hear the screaming of Weston and Colby. I can still smell the burning flesh of them. I was barely alive when I was found by a medical team. I saw them trying to save them but they were too late." Her voice was raw with emotion. Jax had never seen her like this.

"What do you mean they were too late?" Jax asked.

"Weston and Colby they died instantly when the SUV hit the side of the car, both their neck snapping and it would make them paralyzed for the rest of their lives but they weren't wearing their seatbelts. Shelby got her face burnt, her arm broken, and her foot in a boot for a year, and she had to re learn to walk. I don't know how but somehow I manage to make it out, I only cut minor cuts and scratches. My ribs were bruised for a couple of months." Aria said, her voice not changing at all. "Weston and Colby were thrown from the car; Shelby was stuck in the back seat her belt got stuck now she has burn marks on her face on the one side, I know she hasn't forgiven for that or for killing Colby. Hell I don't forgive myself for this." Aria said, her voice sounding sad and unforgiving.

"I don't know what to say but it was not your fault, when that drunken driver could have come out whenever. You didn't plan on getting hit by him. He was the one that killed Weston and Colby, you didn't Aria." Jax said his mouth suddenly away from her neck.

"Then how come I feel like I did?" Aria said out loud. This always haunted her, feeling like she killed two innocent people who had their whole life yet ahead of them.

"I may feel like that but it wasn't, it is not your fault that they died at your hands. AriaBella you need to understand, you did not kill Weston or Colby." Jax said his voice strong with emotion. He had to be strong for her.

"Do you really want to be with me?" Aria asked this time her voice seemed like she wasn't all the way there.

"Aria, I love you more than anything, I wouldn't change you for the world. If I had to choose anything I would always choose you." Jax said.

"Why? I am broken and damaged." Aria noted. The water was running cold.

"I don't care about that. All I care about is that if you are with me, you will be taken care of and trust me you are not broken or damaged. You are anything but that." Jax said as he let the water out of the bath tub. Aria smiled.

"You know how to make a girl feel that much better. Thank you."

Jax and Aria got out of the tub and dried off. Aria stepped in to her baby doll jammies while Jax got in to his boxers. She laid in bed and he gently climbed in after her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Aria." Jax whispered to her as she dozed off.

"Night Jax." Aria said before she fell in to a deep fitful sleep. Before Jax went to sleep he watched her sleep for a while, wondering what on Earth did he do to deserve such a lucky girl like her.

"I love you AriaBella." Jax whispered to her before he too fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Thomas stood outside his grave with her and Colby. "I can't believe that it has been thirteen years since you been gone. I miss you a lot. I have Colby with me here but it just doesn't feel the same." The girl whispered to the grave stone where he lay beneath the ground six feet under.

Thomas stayed off to the side while she and Colby paid their respects to his grave. "All done mom?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, can you get Thomas for me?" She asked her almost twelve year old. He nodded and went to get Thomas.

"Dude, she wants you." Colby said as he was walking to Thomas.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked her. He looked at her noted the tears, she really missed him.

"I just don't understand why he had to die and we both lived." She said. Thomas stared at her. The scars on her face didn't mask her beauty it merely made her look more beautiful. Sometimes her son even noticed it as well.

"We don't understand life all the time do we?" Thomas said after what seemed like a life time of staring at her.

"I am ready to go." She said as she grabbed her flowers she brought every year to his grave. Another car came pulling up beside Thomas's car. The girl noticed this, thinking this must be his parents, not once while she did this for almost twelve years did she ever run in to his parents.

"Is that his parents?" Thomas whispered.

"I do believe so; I haven't seen them since he died." She replied back. The two older couple saw their presence at his grave site. She smiled at the older couple. The older lady smiled back, as if she remembered her. They watched as the older couple lay flowers at his grave. The girl and Thomas watched the older couple with fascination.

"Excuse me, but how do you know our son?" The older lady asked the girl.

She was about to reply when Colby came up and interrupted them with Thomas's phone ringing. She smiled at her and then waved and left, soon she would answer her qestions.

* * *

The sound of screeching metal and the smell of burning flesh woke Aria out of her sleep. She screamed and Jax woke up to shake her awake. "It was just a dream." Jax whispered in her ear.

"It felt so real. They always do." Aria said. Jax heard his phone ringing. He answered and Aria feel back on the bed. Looking at the time seeing it was only nine am. Aria thought to herself what did she do to deserve a man like him?

"Jax, what did I do to deserve a man like you?" Aria barely above a whisper.

Jax looked at her, "Aria I fell in love since the day I met you, and you grew on me and bam just like that I fell in love with you and I am still in love with you."

"You are still in love with me? Even with everything that happened?" Aria asked shocked. Still shocked that he would be in love with her after everything that happened. "How come you never moved on?"

"I did, with Tara but then I found myself comparing you two a lot. She was no comparison to you. All I could think of was you. That's why when Gemma told me that you didn't answer her phone call; I called just to hear your voice." Jax said. He looked at her and she looked broken. "Aria no matter what happens I love you remember that."

"You love me?" Aria asked. She bit her lip, never did she think that he found say he was in love with her or that he was still in love with her.

"Yes, do you still love me?" Jax asked. Aria could only answer him with a kiss. "I am taking that as a yes."

Aria said, "Yes I still love you, I never fell out of love with you."

Everyone arrived at the TM Lot for work, everyone but Jax and Aria. "You know them two being together, isn't a good idea for business." Tig said.

"He has been late almost every day." Opie said to him. Tig stared at him as soon as they heard the two motorcycle pull in to the lot. He seen Aria in her neon green bike and Jax on his bike.

"I think we are late." Jax said.

"Again for the tenth time in two weeks." Aria said kissing him. Everyone groaned at that sight.

"Get to work shithead." Gemma said from the door way of the office.

Jax swaggered over to the garage, grabbing a shirt on the hook and buttoning it up and getting under the car.

* * *

"Nice piece of ass you got." Juice said. Jax looked up and seen Aria smiling out of the office. It was just getting around lunch time, and he was getting hungry for some food, or he could be just getting his desire for Aria again.

"I know, she is a little spit fire in bed." Jax said.

"I don't need to be hearing about my daughter and you in bed together." Tig said to Jax. Jax smirked. He pulled Tig over to the side.

"I think she is having the nightmares again." Jax said to Tig.

"Again? It's been a week since-" Tig started off.

"This time it was different, she heard the screams, the screeching of the metal, and the smells of burning flesh. I had to wake her up." Jax said. He knew he was going to the right person for this.

"I will check with her, thanks." Tig said walking to his daughter in the office.

"Jackie boy everything okay?" Chibs asked from the side of the car they were working on.

"Yeah right now they are." Jax said.

"Protection run tonight." Bobby said to everyone that was in the bay. No customers were around.

"All in?" Happy asked.

"Clay wants everyone in." Thomas said making his presence known.

"Where?" Jax asked.

"Reno and Tacoma. Reno being first." Thomas said, speaking of matter of fact his little plan was still in action. The girl was staying with him for now with Colby. He wasn't planning on taking her home just yet.

"Who's that?" Juice asked noting the car that pulled up. A man got out and walked in to the office. Soon he walked out with a smile on his face.

"Better go find out." Thomas said. He walked over to the office and was met with a furious Aria.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. He seen the papers on the table and saw Jackson Teller on there but he couldn't make out the other name. Aria picked up the papers and stormed passed Thomas. Thomas followed her out and watched her go to Jax.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed at him.

"What is what?" Jax smirked.

"Divorce papers?" Aria said with questioning. She didn't want to fuck around with a married man.

"From who?" Jax said. As far as he knew he wasn't married, the only person he wanted to marry was Aria and he had not proposed yet at least.

"Look for yourself." Aria said tossing the papers down. He would have to bend down to pick them up. Aria walked away. She didn't bother telling Gemma she was leaving someone else could. Gemma pulled in to the lot when Aria was coming out.

"Does anyone want to tell me with she just left?" Gemma asked looking at everyone Clay stepped forward.

"Looks like Jax is married." Clay said.

"Divorce papers." Jax said pissed off. He still gripped the papers in his hands.

"You better fix this shit soon. She is good for you." Gemma said stepping in to the office. Jax looked around, seeing that they weren't busy he went and looked at the papers. He called the number that was listed with his "wife".

"Hello?" She answered with soft voice.

"Yeah this is Jax Teller. You sent papers." He said to the point.

"Oh yeah, I want one." She answered with no emotion.

"I don't even know your name, nor do I remember your face or anything." Jax said.

"My name is Wendy Teller, used to be Wendy Case. We got married last time you came to Reno." Wendy she went on.

"I don't see that I am wearing a wedding band, Wendy." He said to her.

"You didn't want to wear one when we married, but all I am asking is spousal support for us." She said.

"For us, who is us?" He wondered after he asked.

"I am pregnant." She beamed to him.

"Fuck." He said.

* * *

Aria got home and started cleaning. She packed all of Jax clothing and all of his other shit well what he had there. She found a book at the bottom of his bag, burnt around the edges. Aria took it out. Reading the title of it. _The life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way_. Soon I hear the voice of JT in my head. _I wrote a book, if my sons ever wanted to join this MC. It if last that long. Aria, please just think about reading it, if you can find it. _Aria listened to the voice in her head; she grabbed herself a beer and a smoke. Sat down and grabbed the book. Flipping it open and proceeded to read it hoping that she would understand some of this life. Before she read the first page she remembered what John told her, he never wanted this life for his sons. Too late John she thought to herself they already have this life, she just hoped it wouldn't kill them like it did to him.


	18. Chapter 18

I am kind of playing Thomas as a bad guy but he is a good guy in the clubs eye. Just the things he does, the club doesn't know about at least not yet...

* * *

Jax stared at the phone. "Well what did she have to say?" Gemma asked her son, seeing he was off the phone.

"She's pregnant." Jax said sadly. His mother looked at him then hit him. "What was that for?"

"Knocking her up shithead." Gemma said as she walked away.

He got back on the phone with his so called wife, Wendy. "How far along are you?"

"I am just about three months along." She replied.

"It's not mine. I wasn't there with you three months ago." Jax said to her.

"I have the pictures, you were here going on about some Aria girl I do believe. Saying how she didn't want to marry you but you would marry me." Wendy said.

"Get to Charming and let me see them." Jax said and hung up. He prayed to god that he wasn't married this was the last thing he needed for a fuck up like this.

* * *

Aria stayed up all night reading, it was nearing seven am when she finally read some of the last page. Wow, John really wanted to change the club, feared that the club would break within themselves. Aria also hadn't heard from Jax in three or four days, she really wasn't counting the days either. She hadn't talked to anyone as well. She was wrapped up in her own bubble and she wanted it to stay that way but seems the world had other ideas. Suddenly a knock was at the door. Aria went to open it.

"Can I help you?" She said to the lady at the door.

"Yeah I am looking for a Jackson Teller, he here?" She asked.

"Nope, got the wrong house." Aria said as she was about to shut the door the lady's foot caught the door.

"Do you think you could tell me where he is?" She asked.

"What's your name?"

"Wendy Teller." She said.

"I will take you right to him. Follow me." Aria said.

The two ladies pulled on to the TM Lot. Wendy following Aria in to the garage area. "Aye I was wondering when you were going to show again." Chibs said to Aria as he hugged her.

"Thanks, but I am not staying long." Aria said. "Just needed to drop someone off."

Wendy saw her "husband" Jax walking to them. "That's him?" She asked.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Aria asked her. Wendy dug in her bag and produced pictures. She showed them to Aria and she laughed. "Sorry Wendy you have the wrong man. You married someone that looks like him but it isn't him." Secretly her heart leaped in her body but she wasn't going to show it.

"I am so sorry for the confusion. I need to go find this man I married." Wendy said as she walked off to her car. Aria watched her leave and soon as she left, Aria ran to Jax and kissed him.

He kissed her back and ran his hands her body. "What was that for darlin?" Jax said her.

"She had the wrong man." Aria said. For not seeing him for three or four days really put Aria in the mood for a quickie. "Where's Gemma?"

"On her lunch break, why?" Jax asked her. Aria didn't say anything only drugged Jax to the office area. She pushed him on the chair as she locked the one side of the door where the people come in at. Aria looked sexy dressed in her tight jeans, a black and hot pink tank top and of course her riding boots.

"I think we have a lot of missed time to make up for." Aria said slowly walking to Jax. He got up and walked over to Aria.

"That we do darlin." Jax said as he pushed Aria up on the desk brushing the papers aside. "You sure about to get freaky in here?" He asked her while slowly kissing her neck.

All Aria could do was moan in pleasure. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She took his work shirt off and then worked on his jeans. She slipped her hand in and found that he was hard. Jax slipped her jeans off and skimmed the side of her lace boy shorts. "You always wear lace?" He asked her. Her pants where around her boots and her shirt was pushed up. "Matching set?" Jax asked her as his hands cupped her breasts. Aria moaned at his touch.

"Yeah, I knew you would like them." Aria moaned out. She was getting hot and bothered with him having all the control now.

"Why is the office door locked?" Juice asked to the other outside.

"Do you mind?" Jax yelled. Juice and Tig laughed.

"Are you busy whacking off to her name now?" Bobby asked him. Aria gave him a look. He smiled.

"Shut up." Jax said. It was not uncommon for Jax to be doing this, lately he would be in his room at the clubhouse thinking about Aria and then well the most natural thing on to get rid of it but he didn't know that he said her name most of the times.

"You whacked off to my name?" Aria asked him. He smirked at her and she un zipped his jeans, soon he entered her and she moaned at the contact that it created.

"Oh god, Jax don't stop." Aria moaned. He was hitting her spots at just the right places. Jax bent Aria over the desk after he was done getting her from the front. He bent her over and took her from behind. They both matched thrust for thrust. Both groans and moans coming from Jax and Aria. He reached down and felt her slick wet folds, Aria moaned in to his touch. He grabbed her breast and felt her release soon after he felt his in her.

"Damn that was great." Jax said. Aria looked at him.

"You think we are done?" Aria asked him. He looked at her. She turned around. "I haven't seen you in four days. I have a lot of pent of sexual-" Aria never finished when Jax kissed her and propped her back on the desk. He undid the rest of his pants. He was rock hard within a couple of minutes. Aria still felt the passion and the love he felt for her.

"What the hell?" Gemma yelled out. After seeing Jax naked ass and Aria pop up from the front of him.

"Hi Gemma." Aria squeaked out. Jax nuzzled his face in her neck embarrassed. His mother just caught him having sex with Aria in the office.

"Did any of you shit heads know about this?" Gemma asked everyone that was on the work site. Jax quickly pulled out of Aria and she pulled up her jeans while he pushed down her shirt. Slowly everyone came to see what the problem was. Jax was still looking embarrassed by being caught. Aria was not looking at anyone.

"Well?" Gemma proceeded to ask.

"That's why the door was locked." Juice spoke up. Gemma looked over at Aria and Jax.

"You know I expected better from you two." Gemma said to them. Aria walked out of the office. Tig came walking over to her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked his daughter.

"Gemma caught us having sex in the office." Aria said. Tig gave a look like what the hell? "We found out that Jax isn't really married, she had the wrong guy. I fucked Jax." Aria didn't finished her father clamped his hands over his ears.

"Oh I see now, she is just protective over her son." Tig said.

"Well she can back off. I got him." Aria said.

"Tell that to Gemma in front of everyone and maybe just maybe she will." Tig said walking away. Aria smiled to herself and seen Jax and Gemma walking together along with everyone else. This wasn't the right time or a place to do this, prove herself worthy in front of Gemma. That was the last thing she needed to do, right now she wanted to party and her luck there was a party tonight. Jax walked over to her.

"Party tonight, then we are leaving in the morning." Jax said.

"Everyone?" Aria asked. He nodded.

"Be safe. Oh I need to talk to you also." Aria said.

"About what?" Jax asked her while looking at her with his head cocked to the one side.

"JT." She said as she walked away.

Jax stood there thinking, she wanted to talk about JT, which only meant she found the book that he had and she read it. He was hoping that's what it was before he could dwell on it much longer, Tig called him over to help him.

* * *

Thomas stood in the living room for her house. "Aria I will get you when I want you."

"Thomas I am sure that we will get our revenge her for this." The girl said to him as she got in to the living room of Aria's house.

"I know, I just got to think of how." Thomas said.

"I think I know how." The girl said taking a pair of keys. She swung them around in her hand. Thomas looked at her.

"I can't do that to her and my father. They worked hard on that car." Thomas said.

"Yeah maybe so but Thomas look at it this way, she has never given you the time of the day. Not once did she scream your name like I do. Not once has she ever said I love you like I do." The girl said to Thomas as he kept an eye on those keys.

"What do you have in mind for it?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Well there is a few ideas I have." She said smiling wickedly. She and he walked outside to her car. She popped the trunk and grabbed the sledge hammer. She had a wicked gleam in her eyes as her and Thomas made their way to her garage.

"This will take care of things for us." She said. Thomas smiled at her and couldn't believe what he was about to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Two updates in one day, I am on a roll. I only own my OC.

* * *

"I can't believe what we just did." The girl grinned at Thomas. He looked scared, like he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

"We shouldn't have done this." Thomas said.

"Oh yes we should have, actually we should have done it sooner." The girl smiled running her hands done the destroyed GTO. Now it had dents, bumps, key marks, and the seats ripped to shreds. Thomas couldn't believe what had just happened. He heard her bike pull up.

"She's here, I smell her fear." She said. She hid around the door and Aria walked in and screamed at Thomas.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" Aria yelled at Thomas.

"I am sorry, she made me do it." Thomas said as he pointed out the girl that he had just begun to see.

"Who is she?" Aria asked as she backed up. She felt the girl come out of the shadows.

The girl popped out from the darkness. Aria knew who it was. The side of her face gave her away. Along with the smirk she had on her face. The girl knew it was Aria, most people didn't change in eleven years.

"You bitch. Thomas how could you?" Aria said.

"It was quite simple if you ask me." The girl started off. Aria didn't want to hear her voice at all. She never did like her, she just put up with her.

"I didn't fucking ask you." Aria said to her. The girl just knocked Aria out.

"That should take care of her for now." The girl said as she ordered Thomas to put her in the car. Soon the girl was off with her and left Thomas at the house.

* * *

He felt bad, there was something bad going down and he just took part in it. He had to get to Jax.

He got in to his car and went to the garage. He ran in to the clubhouse. He saw Jax and Clay with Gemma and Tig.

"Where is Aria?" Tig asked.

Thomas had his hands on his knees. "Honey you shouldn't be running. You know your defect." Gemma said, as if she still treated him like when he was six years old.

"Aria is in trouble." Thomas said. That made Jax and Tig perk up.

"What happened?" Tig demanded.

"This girl that I was seeing knows Aria. She took her after destroying her car." Thomas said in one breath.

"What is this girl's name?" Clay asked his other step son.

"I think something like a car or something I can't remember. She has a son named Colby." Thomas said. Thomas watched as anger flashed through Tig's eyes.

"She's getting pay back for what happened." Tig said.

"What do you mean what happened?" Gemma asked. She didn't know the full story. Barely anyone knew the full story. Aria planned on keeping it that way. She didn't need to air her dirty serects.

"Aria thinks she killed two people on her prom night. Colby and Weston. Shelby was the other person in the car that wasn't killed. It wasn't her fault but Shelby blamed everything on her." Tig said.

Thomas was very reluctant to do anything else. "Is that all you know?" Gemma demanded from her son.

He swallowed. He knew more. Jax shoved him roughly against the bar top. "Now Tommy, if you know anything tell us." Jax demanded in a low voice, one that he didn't use very much.

"She told me her plan." Thomas said to him. Thomas smirked, he was going to do this his way otherwise he wasn't going to do it all.

"What was the plan?" Jax asked, he didn't let up on the pressure at all not one bit.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller let him go." Gemma yelled at her older son who had her younger son shoved against the bar. Jax made no move to let him go. Jax pushed harder and was about to push him harder against the counter top but Gemma stopped him.

"Thomas Wayne Teller, you tell him what you know." Gemma said. Clay and Tig helped Jax let go of Thomas. Thomas was about to speak again but he stopped.

"Why should I help you? I think I won't." Thomas said. Thomas started to walk away. Jax went after him.

"Thomas if you love that girl as much as you say you do you will help me. So help me." Jax stated as he looked at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and then walked away again.

"Why? Just because you love her and never gave me the chance to find out if I loved her. Why Jax why?" Thomas yelled at Jax.

"I gave you the chance, you cheated." Jax said. Catching the attention of the club everyone was now looking as to what was going on.

"She cheated too on me with you, how could you do that to a brother?" Thomas said as he looked defeated. He still loved his brother but his actions showed otherwise. Thomas would always love his brother but yet he would never show it, he always got the girl. "Why did you always get the girl?" He asked, low in voice.

"I don't know what you mean." Jax said back shocked, he always didn't get the girl.

"You got Tara, you got Aria, and you got whoever you wanted. Why didn't I get anyone?" Thomas asked his older brother. Jax looked at him in shock.

"Is that what you think I always got the girl? The one girl I truly cared about left, now she is back and Shelby took her. You need to tell us what happened. I don't care about the other girls like I care about Aria." Jax said to his younger brother.

"Yeah well I cared about her too until I found her with you now I don't care about her at all. For all I care she can-" Thomas never finished his sentence as Jax decked him in the face.

"Whoa, calm down brotha." Chibs and Happy both pulled Jax away from Thomas.

"We don't need a repeat." Tig said.

"A repeat? You mean this has happen more than once?" Gemma said, shocked that Thomas wouldn't help Jax. Tig nodded. Jax nodded as well.

"You all can go fuck yourselves. Good luck finding her." Thomas said. Thomas walked away and in to the dorm rooms.

"He needs to cool it." Clay said.

"Half Sack go check on him." Juice said to the Prospect. Half Sack nodded and went to check on Thomas who pushed him out of the dorm room.

"Looks like we are on our own boys." Piney said in his grave voice. Everyone gathered around the Redwood Table planning their next move.

* * *

She wrapped her up in tape. "Why you ask I am doing this?"

Aria nodded her head yes, "You see, for one special little boy. His name is Colby Donnis Jr. Yeah that's right you killed his father." She ripped the tape off.

"I hate you so much right now." Aria said. She looked at her, smirked and sat down.

"You know Aria, I used to hate myself too but things got better. My face cleared up, I had a baby for Christ sakes, and mostly I just miss him." She said.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry Shelby?" Aria asked her, once used to be best friend now turned worst enemy.

"You know it is true what they say, keep your friends closer but keep your enemies closer. Thomas helped me pull this off. True he doesn't know what all that happened, just my version of what happened." Shelby said.

"What did you tell him?" Aria demanded.

Shelby smirked, "I guess you will never know." She reached over to her phone. Started to dial a number and asked her someone.

"How much do I give her now?" Shelby asked on the phone. Aria was starting to wonder what was going to happen and who she was talking to.

"Isn't that going to knock her out or kill her at least?" Shelby said but she waited a few before responding again. "Thanks again Doctor." As she hung up the phone Shelby smiled.

"Now my Doctor friend told me that if I give you too much you will pass out on me but if I don't give you enough you will feel everything I felt that night. You will feel the pain, the burning, the yelling, you will remember it all." Shelby said as she got the needle ready.

Aria started to scream. She felt the needle in her arm and then she listened to Shelby talk. "You know if Colby and Weston could see this now. You doing that biker man whore, I and Colby having a family. Man the choices we make." Shelby said. She smiled, it always paid to know people in high places.

"This won't hurt on bit, night Aria." Shelby said to her smirking the whole time.

* * *

It was about three hours later when Thomas popped his head out his room. They were still at the Redwood Table in the Chapel. Thomas walked in. Tig and Jax growled. "Calm down." Thomas said as he sat next to Happy and Juice.

"What is it that you want?" Jax sneered at his younger brother.

"I figured I would help but only if I get something in return." Thomas said looking at the table. All eyes locked on Thomas and Jax.

"What is it?" Tig asked. When it came to his daughter, he didn't mess around. No one hurt a Trager and got away with it.

"I help you get her back; I want a chance with her. Not with Jax around she has to cut ties with him. Which mean no more seeing her, no more talking to her, no more anything with her and Jax, and surely no fucking her anymore that will be my job." Thomas said smirking.

"Fuck no." Jax said standing up quickly.

"Well then I won't help." Thomas said as he got up and started to walk out. Jax sat down and then Clay called out for Thomas to stay just in case Jax changed his mind.

"I don't like the idea but if it will help her then yeah you get whatever." Jax said quietly. Everyone looked very surprised.

Thomas smirked. He started to walk out. "Hey I thought you were going to help us." Tig called out.

"I am I just need my phone." Thomas said as he got his phone. He dialed a number and she picked up.

"Where you at?" Thomas asked. "I have no idea where that is." After another beat he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Jax asked impatiently.

"The last place you will ever think of or something like that." Thomas said smirking. He was going to do this the hard way.

"Well where the fuck is that?" Tig asked everyone. They stared at the floor. Juice thought for a moment.

"What was Weston's last name?" He asked.

"Grey. Colby's was Donnis." Gemma said to him. Juice's fingers flew over his key board. It took a few more minutes. Then Thomas phone rang. "Either you find her now or it will be too late. You got five. Find her where you least expect her to be found." She hung up before anyone got word in.

"I think I found it." Juice said.

"Where?" Happy asked.

"Off of Main Street, just about a quarter mile or so past Charming High." Juice said.

"Just where did this accident occur?" Clay asked. He wondered if anyone knew.

"Quarter mile past Charming High." Tig said gravely. He knew this would be where Aria would be at.

"We need to go now." Jax said as everyone got on their bikes. Thomas was help but not that much help. They all drove a quarter past Charming High and that's when they saw the tail lights of a car and then the squealing of car, like it was taking off like a bat out of hell.

Tig, Jax, and Happy got there first. Tig went up to the body in the blanket. He peeled back the blanket; he almost threw up at the sight. Aria was there, her face pale white, her skin so cold, he wanted to touch her but didn't think it was a good idea. Everyone slowly gathered to the sight. Half Sack and Opie threw up at the sight. Bobby knew to call 911 right away, he couldn't bare looking at the sight anymore.

"We need help brotha." Chibs said as he tried pulling Tig away. Jax stared her body. He didn't want to say the words but someone needed to say it.

"Is she-" Someone asked but they didn't dare finish it. They heard the sirens in the distance but they all knew it would come at a price but just what price? Tig just hoped that this wouldn't cost him another daughter, he couldn't lose another one.


	20. Chapter 20

Her loud voice could be heard from two rooms down. "Alexander Trager." She yelled.

"Shit." Tig said. He knew that voice.

"That can't be good brutha." Chibs said. He could see Tig's reaction to Eveleigh Adams voice. This was the one woman that Tig feared a little.

"Eveleigh, nice to see you again." Tig said to her as soon as he seen her.

"Do you want to tell me why our daughter is in here?" She demanded. Tig winced at the sound of her voice.

"She was-" Tig started off.

"Sorry ma'am for this, it wasn't his fault." Jax started off by talking to Aria's mother.

"Don't give me this wasn't his fault. Was it yours Jackson?" She asked him with a pointing of her finger. Jax stayed quiet. They were so close to losing Aria. The ambulance got there just in the nick of time.

"What happened?" She asked calming down a little.

"Shelby." Was Tig had to say before Eveleigh walked in to her daughters' room. She sat down in the chair that Jax was previously sitting in and started to hold her hand.

"Why do you care so much?" Tig asked his former flame of a lover.

"I just was worried that I had lost her. I don't need to lose her after everything that has happened." Eve said quietly.

"What do you mean with everything that has happened?" Tig asked. The boys of Charming stepped out of the room, besides Tig and Eve looked down.

"She caught me with Dax one time. Then she caught me with a few other men. I wasn't proud of those moments but I just couldn't deal with her. Then I found out she was expecting from her and Jackson, I had to take her away." Eve said.

"Why did you have to?" Tig asked her.

"I didn't want this life to kill her, like it did John." Eve said finally admitting the truth eleven years later.

"You just took her, no saying anything to us about it. We could have talked about it." Tig said he wrapped his arms around her. "You still could have been there for her when she was around there." He un wrapped his arms around her and left the room. She needed time alone with Aria.

"Well?" Bobby said.

"She didn't have much to say." Tig said as he sat down.

* * *

_There was laughter in the backyard at the Teller's house. Jax, Aria, Opie, and Donna were all sitting around playing spin the bottle and truth or dare._

"_Aria, truth or dare?" Donna asked her best friend._

"_Dare." Aria said._

_Donna smirked, "I dare you to flash the next person walking through the doors." _

"_You got it." Aria said watching to see who would walk through the doors. Thomas walked out and Aria flashed him her goods. Everyone was laughing besides Jax. No one knew who far his crush was on Aria, like a school boy crush. Opie knew he had one._

"_Alright Jax, truth or dare?" Opie asked his best friend._

"_Dare man." Jax said._

"_Kiss Aria." Opie said and smirked at Jax who turned to Aria who was blushing like crazy. Aria knew why Opie did it, she too had a school girl crush on Jax._

_Jax leaned to her and kissed her and she kissed back. That was her first kiss thanks to Opie Winston._

_Later that night, the two of them were on the roof of his mom's house._

"_Thanks for playing truth or dare with us, I know it's not what sixteen years old do." Aria said to him. She was only fifteen at the time. Him being a year older just smiled at her._

_He never noticed how pretty her eyes were at night, the darkness embraced her bright green eyes. "Is there something on my face?" She asked. Her voice sultry, soft, and damn near sexy._

"_No, just staring at beautiful sight." He said his voice husky and wanting. He wasn't very good at getting girls at this age but he did have some practice on a Tara Knowles._

"_It is a pretty sight out tonight." She murmured to herself._

"_I wasn't talking about the stars. I was talking about you darlin." Jax said as he scooted closer to her. She blushed. Jax didn't know if he was doing everything right or not._

"_You know you were my first kiss." Aria said out loud, she wasn't sure why she said it but she wanted him to know. _

"_Can we see what else I can be first at?" He asked her. She smiled and let him kiss her once again. From that point on Aria knew she loved Jackson Teller no matter what._

Opie walked in to the room, awaking Jax from his thoughts. "You okay?"

"I don't know you know? I mean I thought we almost lost her again. And I don't know what I would do if we lost her for sure." Jax said.

"Yeah I know. Just think I was the one that got you two together in the first place." Opie said smirking.

"Shut up but yeah you did, in fact I was just thinking about that." Jax said. He looked over at Aria, her face never looked beautiful. Minus the fact that there was a bruising around her throat which looked like hand prints, he noted in the charts the ribs cracking, the arm that would be broken, and of course her collar bone being broken again for he wasn't sure what number it would be this time.

* * *

"Don't worry she will be okay." He heard the voice of her mother.

"What makes you so sure?" Jax snorted in her direction.

"Jax, she loves you anyone can see that. Look when I found about the baby I wasn't thrilled." Eve said staring at Jax.

"I already knew you weren't fond of it." Jax muttered under his breath.

"When I saw her talking about it after I took her away there was a spark in her, she didn't want to leave but I made her leave. This life I didn't want her killed." Eve said to Jackson again. She just had the same talk with Tig.

"I would have made sure that it didn't kill her. In fact I would have protected her from everything unlike you." Jax seethed at her.

"Yes, I am the perfect mother as everything once thought I was. I made mistakes Jackson. Everyone makes mistakes." Eve said.

"You didn't need to go out every night dancing and hooking yourself out. I understand that not everyone was expecting you to parent but at least someone could have been the one to parent Aria. She needed you the most when you were gone; she told me that when she wanted you around you weren't there." Jax yelled at her.

Eve looked at Aria then Jax. "You are right, I wasn't there. I wasn't sure how to parent Aria when this happened. I am sorry that I couldn't be a better parent."

Jax got up and left the room letting Aria be with her mother. Then though he didn't like the women doesn't mean he didn't have to trust her either.

* * *

"Mr. Trager, we need to talk." The doctor said to Tig. Jax overheard them talking.

"We need to find out how she got these in her system, only doctors can get their hands on this." Dr. Curtis said to Tig.

"What would they do to her if they were combined more than they were?" Tig asked fearing the answer.

"They could have her Sir. That's why we need to find out how they got in to her system. We need to wait until she wakes up to ask her." Dr. Curtis said to Tig.

"Is it best if we wait?" Tig asked.

"Yes Sir at least until she is awake fully to understand everything." The man replied. Tig nodded to the man and found Jax on the other side of the corner.

"You know about this?" Tig asked him.

"No, if I did I would tell you Tig, honest." Jax said with concern in his eyes.

"I trust you." Tig said.

"Same to you." Jax said hugging him. Tig walked away wondering.

Jax thought about the earlier talking, he needed to make a call. He would sure hope this wouldn't bite him in the ass.


	21. Chapter 21

She answered on the third ring. "What do you want Jax?"

"I need to know if you helped out a girl." He said.

"I am not sure if I can help you with that. I mean you did send me away." She said.

"Tara, just tell me." Jax demanded.

"Maybe." She said about to hang up.

"I am going to get you for this; I will make sure they pull your practice. And you won't make it anywhere I will make damn sure of that." Jax sneered into the phone.

"Fine I helped her, I told her what to do. If she did it right it won't kill her just knock her out." Tara said with a sigh.

"What did you give her?" He asked.

"I told her to give her Oxycodone and a little of something else." Tara said. Jax hung up. He walked to Tig and told him.

"Fuck." He said.

* * *

The faint beep, beep, beep, beep woke Aria from the dark. Her eyes adjusted to the room. The past few days she had to relive the accident all over and over again. Her eyes were just about red from not releasing the tears each time she had it. She looked around the room pure white and cream. She hated it. She saw movement from her right side. A pair of equal bright green eyes looked at her. She knew it as her mother.

"Aria, you are awake." She said in a whisper. She stayed quiet.

"Please talk to me honey. I know you want to." She said.

"Where are Jax and my dad?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper and hoarse.

"You don't want time with your mother?" She asked. She nodded her head no. "Too bad they aren't here."

Then she saw someone walk across the door as if they were guarding it. She nodded to the door. "Yes, I will get them." She watched her mother get the guy at the door.

"Juice, water." She said as soon as she saw who it was. He grabbed her some water. She nodded her thanks to him.

"How long have I been out?" She asked Juice.

"About three days. I will get the nurse." He said. She nodded.

He came back with the nurse. "Glad to see you awake. There was a blond hair guy here that wouldn't leave your side at all." The nurse said to Aria.

"That's Jax, he is-" Aria was about to say boyfriend but she wasn't sure.

"Boyfriend." She heard from the doorway and saw Jax. She smiled.

"Thanks, for letting me know she was up." Jax said to Juice. He nodded in response. Aria was all smiles as soon as he sat down next to her.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Been better. You?"Aria asked him. Knowing that he wouldn't leave her side for anything.

"I found some more information out." Jax said kissing the side of her face. Juice took that as a cue to leave.

"Who?" Aria asked. She was done playing with everyone.

"Tara helped Shelby. She gave her the drugs." Jax said quietly.

"Motherfucker." Aria shouted. She was to her breaking point.

Jax grabbed her and held her while she wept. Gemma came in and checked on them. "We need to be alone right now."

"I understand." Gemma said. Everyone eventually came in and checked on her. Tig was the last one to stop in.

"How is she?" Tig asked Jax who looked over at a sleeping Aria.

"She is good but I told her who did it." Jax said.

"Tara." Tig stated it wasn't a question or a demand just it fell out of his mouth as he said it.

Jax nodded. "You should see the car, it is worse."

"I don't know if I want too, I mean we spent so much time on it. Your father and I spent a lot just to fix that shit for car." Tig said.

"Why did she want it in the first place then?" Jax asked.

"She wanted to know everything about cars, how they run to how they can be fixed." Tig said.

"Don't forget my love of street racing." Aria said waking up.

"You could give a father a heart attack." Tig said.

"I will give you and your father some time. See you later?" Jax said to Aria.

"You got it." Aria said shooting him a flirty look. Jax nodded and walked out.

* * *

"I know you don't want to hear this from me but I think it is best if you go back where you came from." Tig said not looking at her.

"You want me to leave?" Aria asked her father not believing what he just asked her to do.

"Yeah, get out of this life for good. Please think about it okay?" Tig asked. She nodded. He got up and tried to kiss her temple but she moved out of the way.

"I think about it." Aria whispered to herself. There was no way in hell she was leaving again. She had her family here. She had Jax and her father. Two important people in this life of hers, she wasn't going to leave. Thomas walked back in.

She hadn't seen him all day. "Look I just want to say I am sorry."

"You best be saying that. You fucked my car up. You are fucking my life up, Thomas. How can I trust you?" Aria snapped at him.

"You can't but I should tell you this, Jax promised me a chance with you if I helped them find you and guess what sunshine I helped them find you, you are mine now." Thomas said pulling on her hand.

"That will never happened Thomas I am not yours, I am Jax's girlfriend." Aria said.

"We will see about that." Thomas said kissing her hard on the mouth. She bit his lip so he had to let go. "I love it when they fight back."

"Go to hell." Aria said. Thomas looked at the door way out of the corner of his eye and seen Jax standing there however Aria didn't.

"I can't wait until you come saying my name. I get to feel those pretty lips around my hard dick, banging your pussy from every point, and finally you moaning my name as I make you forget that you belong to me not him." Thomas said as his hands reached out for Aria's body.

"Enough Thomas." Jax yelled. Jax pushed Thomas out of the room and saw Aria freaking out.

"Tig told me what he said to you." Jax started off. Aria was about to speak, Jax cut her off. "I think it is a good idea, I mean look close we came to losing you twice AriaBella. I can't let that happen again. Not on my watch." Jax said while pacing the room.

"I don't want to leave." Aria said.

"I can't let you get hurt anymore. I don't think I could handle it." Jax said.

Aria smiled, "I know that Jax that I feel in love with could and would handle it, and he would beat any one's ass if they looked at me the wrong way, or if they even touched me. Let me know when that Jax is back. He was the one I fell in love with and the one I still love today." Aria said while he slowed his pace and sat at the side of her bed.

"You remember that night on my mother's roof?" Jax asked her, hoping she would remember.

"That's the time I fell in love with you, after you kissed me. I knew that no matter what I would love you till the day I died." Aria said.

"How many more first can I be?" He smirked at her and then kissed her.

"Now?" Aria asked.

"Well after hearing you say that you still love me even though you haven't said it directly at me kind of makes me want it now." Jax said.

"I love you Jackson." Aria said.

"And I love you AriaBella." Jax said kissing her and scooting her closer to him.

"Watch the monitors." Aria whispered to him as he laughed.

* * *

"Tara, I still need your help." Shelby said to her.

"What now? You know I can't set foot in Charming without her on my ass." Tara said to her. Lately this was a weekly conversation with Tara Knowles.

"I know you can't but you still can get some drugs right?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah but why? I don't want to lose my practice now, I can't afford it." Tara said.

"I will take the blame for it, I just want her to feel how I felt when Colby died." Shelby said.

"You are going to kill her?" Tara sharply said over the phone line.

"No her, him." Shelby said hanging up.

Tara heard the phone line go died and she knew she had to call Jax. She knew she had to warm him about Shelby getting the chance to kill him or Aria, well Aria she really didn't care about but Jax that was all she ever cared about. She loved him and she still did. She got his voice mail. She didn't leave a message. She thought about trying Aria's phone but thought against it. Oh well she would deal with it in the morning.

* * *

Aria heard the sharp sound of a phone ringing; she looked over at where Jax was before she fell asleep after that quick sex in a bed at St. Thomas. Not seeing him she looked over to the bathroom noting that the light was on, must be in there she thought. Quietly she got out of bed and checked the phone. It happened to be T. Knowles that showed up on the id.

"Why is Tara calling you?" She asked him as soon as she saw him come out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, this is the first time I have talked to her since she left." Jax said.

"Don't fucking lie to me Teller. I know you spoke with her earlier." Aria said.

"Yeah about you and Shelby. She helped Shelby baby can't you see that?" Jax said in a sexy voice. She bit her lip, how could she not be mad at someone who looked damn sexy in the way his jeans hung low on his hips, the white wife beater clung to his chest, his damp hair trailing drops of water on to his shirt. "Are you even listening to me right now?" Jax asked her. She got up and went over to Jax.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?" She said sexily. He nodded his head no. "I think you do, trying to temp me Mr. Teller are we?" Aria asked while rubbing her hands on his chest and then fisting her hands in his hair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jax smirked.

"I think you do, now fuck me." Aria said. He closed the room door and locked it; he was ready to make Aria forget everything with him. Somehow everything seems right when she was moaning his name and he was deep inside her. Like two pieces in a puzzle they just fit.


	22. Chapter 22

A week later Aria was released from St. Thomas. Huge party at the clubhouse but she wasn't in the mood for one at the moment. Her mind drifted elsewhere. Mainly Thomas Teller, she couldn't figure him out. She only fucked him once and it didn't mean nothing to her well at the moment it didn't. She got up and took a warm shower. She needed to rest; she got out dried off, and changed in to some lounging clothes. She heard the sound of the door creaking open and thought it was Jax, however she was wrong when she heard his voice.

"You know you are mine."

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you." Aria said to him. He came over to her since it was dark she couldn't see much around her.

"Aria I want you, so bad." He said. He grabbed the cloth from his back pocket and gently put it over her face. She fought him hard and then she realized that it was no use and she tried so hard to fight him, while his one hand crawled up the nightie she wore while the other hand kept the cloth in place. Soon he heard her breathing even out and that's when he went for it.

* * *

The next morning Aria woke up to grogginess. The only thing she remembered was taking a shower and then sleeping after that. She heard the soft snores besides her and she noted that Jax never snored. She quietly looked over and that's when she screamed. Jax had just gotten home when he heard Aria scream. He quickly ran to the bedroom. He seen his brother naked in his bed he shared with Aria as well she was naked too.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax seethed through clenched teeth.

"I am so sorry Jax I don't know what happened." Aria sobbed out.

"You don't know how you got in bed with my brother?" Jax fussed out. Jax started to toss his things from the dresser in to a bag.

"I am sorry, I am. I just don't remember anything." Aria sobbed once again.

Thomas woke up from the sound of screaming. He looked over at Aria, "Have a good night?" She saw the smirk on his face. She knew he had something to do with her not remembering anything.

"Get out." Aria said. Her voice was raw from yelling at Jax.

"Why we had such a great time." He said getting up and grabbing his boxers.

"Just get out. Tell Jax what you did to me." Aria said.

"I didn't do anything to you, you came on to me." He said smirking. Aria knew better she looked down and seen everything that had happen within the past twenty four hours.

"You raped me." Aria said quietly.

"Like I said you came on to me sweetheart." Thomas said. He left, Aria sat there sobbing. She just lost everything, she lost Jax which was the one true thing she loved the most in her life. She got up and it hurt. She groaned in pain. She barely had the strength to call St. Thomas. She made an appointment there to see someone about getting a rape kit done. Somehow she managed to call Gemma to see if she could drive her there.

Gemma arrived around three p.m. She walked in the house. "You okay?"

"No, I am sore and I hurt all over." Aria said.

"What happened?" She asked. Aria had been brief over the phone just in case someone else was around her.

"I think I was raped last night." Aria said quietly.

"By who? Jax was here last night wasn't he?" Gemma asked her goddaughter.

"No, just got here this morning." Aria said. She tried to stand up but failed and just sat back down.

"Well why is Jax so pissed off?" Gemma asked.

Aria thought about telling her the truth but she went against it. "He came home to a mess."

"Oh." Gemma said before she helped Aria up and walked her to the car.

They arrived at St. Thomas a half hour later.

* * *

Jax stood at the TM Lot. He was pissed, Aria slept with Thomas. He didn't know why but he was pissed off. He still doubted his brand new started relationship with Aria. A croweater came out of his room. "Thanks for the fuck, Jax."

"You're welcome." Jax smirked.

"Anytime I am always free for you." She purred while she walked away.

"What the fuck you doing, cheating?" Tig asked Jax as he smacked him upside the head. He already fucked up his relationship with Aria but cheating but she in a way she kind of started it off by sleeping with the brother.

"Dude, Aria slept with Thomas." Jax said disappointed. Even as he said it he could not believe it.

"She would never sleep with him, not in a million years. She loves you. Look how many times Thomas tried when he was younger to get her to sleep with him. How many times?" Tig asked him.

"God at least thousands." Jax said.

"Every time she turned him down, thinking about you and what you would say." Tig said walking away.

Jax thought to himself, he had to make things right. He pulled his phone out, made a few calls and then took off on his bike for Aria's house, making a few stops along the way.

* * *

Aria walked out of the room. "Well?" Gemma asked. The overbearing mother that Gemma was always wanted answer right away.

"They would call me." She said walking slowly. Gemma helped her in the car. Soon Gemma got in and they found themselves driving along the road slowly.

"Do you want to go home now?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, I think I need to rest." Aria said. Truth was is she didn't want to go home; she wanted to go back to the clubhouse and run in to his arms. Have him tell her everything is going to be okay and that everything would be fine if they left it alone. She however didn't have that right now. She scoffed at that thought. She lost him and she doubted he would be back. She didn't notice that they pulled in the house driveway.

"Thanks Gemma. Love you." Aria said as she got out slowly.

"You're welcome, love you too baby. Let me know." Gemma said as she pulled away.

Aria nodded, waved and turned to walk in to the house. She didn't notice his bike or anything that would give away his appearance that he was there. She got distracted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Is this Ms. AriaBella Trager?" The voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, this is who is calling?" She asked.

"Margo at St. Thomas. I have your test results." She said back way to happy.

Aria almost didn't hear the words, that Margo was saying as she fell to the floor in pain and then soon she heard the yelling of Jax and then more talking.

"This is Jax who is this?" He asked grabbing her phone.

"Margo at St. Thomas. I need to speak with AriaBella."She said soft spoken.

"Well this is her boyfriend what is going on?" He asked.

"It is best if we speak to her in person." Margo said and then she hung up. He grabbed Aria and tried talking to her. All he got was a few words and he couldn't piece it together. All Aria was sobs and her body racked with sobs. He couldn't get a thing out of her just needed to get her to St. Thomas and fast. He couldn't figure out what was going on for the life of him. For once in his life he didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

* * *

**Thanks to all that who reviewed, I never thought that this story would get this many reviews I am so shocked that it is getting this much.. Oh my god thank you to each one of yous.**


	23. Chapter 23

Jax arrived at St. Thomas with Aria screaming the whole way there. "Where is the pain?" Jax asked her. She just screamed back at him so he couldn't really tell. He pulled his phone out and called his mother on the way she would meet them there.

"I need a nurse." Jax yelled to the front desk.

"Sir, what happened?" Margo the head nurse asked him.

"I'm not sure; she just started screaming in pain." Jax said. Aria slightly whimpered in pain as the nurse tugged her forward.

"Ma'am my name is Margo; can you tell me where it hurts?" She asked Aria. Aria could only nod and point to her stomach.

Margo walked away and grabbed a wheel chair. "Sir, we are going to have to check her in. What's her name?"

"AriaBella Trager."Jax said to her. Margo made a motion for him to follow her. They rolled her in to the room and then Dr. O'Conner came in. They ended up giving her some pain meds to slow down the pain.

"Well as far as we can tell Ms. Trager is suffering from a pregnancy." Dr. O'Conner.

"A pregnancy?"Jax asked shocked.

"Yes, it was a Ectopic pregnancy." Dr. O'Connor said to Jax.

"Shit, you serious?" Jax asked him. Dr. O'Connor nodded and went on to explain what would happen if left untreated and how dangerous it would be left untreated.

"How long?" Jax asked.

"She seems to be about a month along." Dr. O'Conner said. He left Jax and Aria while Margo attended to Aria before her surgery.

"How long will the surgery take?" Jax asked. Margo stared at him.

"You worried about her? You shouldn't be, she is a strong woman. She loves you no doubt about it." Margo said to Jax, who then looked up at the doorway. There stood Gemma in all her glory. She didn't have any idea what he was going through right now.

"Will you keep me informed?" Jax asked.

Margo nodded her head, "You should also take to Dr. O'Conner there was something else on her file." Jax nodded his thanks and meet Gemma in the hallway.

"What's going on with Aria?" Gemma asked. She feared something was really wrong with her, after all it was her goddaughter.

"She's going in to surgery." Jax said.

"For?" Gemma asked her oldest son. Jax looked away it was hard talking about this. He seen Dr. O'Conner walking down the hallway to her room.

"Dr. O'Conner, can I talk to you?" Jax asked.

Dr. O'Conner looked up from his clipboard. "What can I do for you?"

"Margo said I should talk to you about AriaBella Trager, about what was on her file." He said.

"Oh right, now are you her boyfriend?" He asked making sure he got this right.

"Yes, I am." Jax said looking around he didn't like that it was all in the open with people that could hear them. He didn't want everyone knowing his business.

"Good, I think we should talk in a private room. Room 332 should work." Dr. O'Conner said to him. They both walked there and entered the room shutting it behind them.

"As Margo told you on her file there was something I thought that wasn't right." He started off. Jax nodded along looking at her file. "I normally don't let others look at others' files but you will be the expectation. Now it says here that-" Dr. O'Conner started off again.

"What brought the pregnancy on?" Jax asked getting to the point of her getting this pregnancy that either of them knew about.

"She was raped, as far as we can tell." Dr. O'Conner said.

"When did the test results say?" Jax asked.

"That this pregnancy was brought on by the rape and we aren't sure who the rapist is at the moment." Dr. O'Conner said.

"I think I do." Jax said.

"Well, we will keep you updated on what happens with her condition." Dr. O'Conner said to Jax as he walked out the door. Jax nodded his thanks and seen Gemma in the waiting room.

"Let me know when she is back from surgery." Jax said to Gemma, who in returned looked still confused.

"Okay baby. What's going on?" Gemma asked her son.

"She had an Ectopic pregnancy just happen that's why she could barely walk when you took her to her appointment." Jax seethed in anger. He was to the more then pissed off point, Thomas was going to get it no matter what happened Jax was going to beat the living daylights out of Thomas and no one was going to stop him.

"Jesus, is she going to be okay?" Gemma said to her son.

"I am not sure, just let me know when she is out." Jax asked his mother. She nodded.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I got shit to take care of, call Tig." Jax demanded, and it wasn't to be taking lightly. Gemma nodded and knew not to go against his words.

* * *

Jax got to the clubhouse and asked where Thomas was. He found Thomas around the back with Aria's father, Tig, Chibs, and Juice. He grabbed Thomas and started to pouch him. Tig started to hold him back. "Let me go, Tig. I need this." Jax yelled at him. Tig let him go and he started to wail on Thomas again, Thomas started to fight back but he couldn't put of the fight. Chibs finally had enough. Tig was talking on his cell phone, "I will be right there." Tig looked at Jax.

"Go." Jax said to Tig. He already knew what was going on. Thomas took that opportunity to push off the ground and get back at Jax. He pouched Jax and he barely moved.

"Why are you lads fighting?" Chibs asked.

"He fucking put Aria in the hospital. Fucking ask him." Jax yelled.

"He did what?" Tig asked about to pouch him.

"I did no such thing, she asked for it." Thomas said. Thomas held his mouth the blood started to slip out. Tig pouched Thomas back in the jaw.

"She asked for it? She asked to be raped? She asked to be repeated raped by who that night?" Jax yelled at Thomas each time he hit him in the face with his fist.

"You raped my daughter?" Tig yelled in anger. That's why he told Gemma to call him down there. Jax kept wailing on Thomas. He didn't stop. Everything he felt he wailed on him. The only thing that brought him out was the ringing of his phone. Only his mother to let him know Aria was out of surgery.

Thomas was left on the ground but not before Jax told him, "Better if you were six feet under."

Tig looked at Jax, "You don't mean that do you?"

Jax nodded his head yes. "Every part of it. Let's go."

* * *

Tig and Jax got to St. Thomas about ten minutes later. Both rushed to her room. Tig walked to Aria's side. "Oh god baby, I am so sorry." He was about to tears. Jax couldn't take it anymore.

"Tig I am sorry this happened. I didn't know what to do." Jax said.

"It wasn't your fault." Tig said.

Gemma walked in to the hospital room. "Want to tell me why Thomas is beat to a pulp?"

"He was the one that brought Aria to the hospital." Tig said. That was as much as he knew. Tig sat by Aria's side, grabbing and holding her hand. She wasn't fully out of the sleeping medications they gave her.

"What do you mean?" Gemma asked.

Jax looked at her and then Tig. "Thomas raped her that's why she couldn't make it to her appointment, barely walking you seen it. That's the night you talked me in to going back to her. I was going to go back to her but I found her in bed with Thomas, I thought that she may have slept with him and then this happened." Jax said.

"You beat your brother up for it?" Gemma yelled at him then smacked him.

"He caused the Ectopic pregnancy." Jax said looking at Tig.

"Ectopic? She was pregnant?" Tig asked Jax.

"Yeah she was Thomas made her lose it by raping her that's what they think cause the rupture of it." Jax said sadly. He wasn't sure if he would be the father of it or if Thomas would have been. He would of loved it if Aria and him made a child together. Oh god would he love it.

"Can she have more?" Gemma asked.

"Jax, what happened?" Aria croaked voice came out from the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while, just been busy and then I got sick but neverless I am back and feeling. better Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Honey you suffered an Ectopic pregnancy." Tig said to his daughter who still lay frail in bed.

"I was pregnant? Who was the father?" Aria asked. No one looked at her.

She just waited for her release, she didn't talk to anyone after that. No one wanted to be the one to tell her that they didn't know. Plus the fact that the rape caused it.

* * *

"You think I would cheat on you?" Aria yelled at Jax after she had been home for three weeks.

"Yeah I think you would. You have before." Jax roared at her. Jax thought that he had caught her with Thomas a few days ago. "I caught you with Thomas."

"I was never with Thomas I have only been with you. Honestly. I never thought that you would cheat on me. Yeah I found about her." Aria shouted at him.

"How and when?" He asked. Aria found out that Jax cheated on her multiple times while she was recovering at St. Thomas.

"Your mother told me." Aria said to him.

"I never meant for it to happen. It just happened." Jax said.

"So what happens now?" Aria asked him.

"I don't know. I think it's best if we spilt up. You leave me and I leave you." Jax said to her.

"You sure I mean I don't know what I mean." Aria started off.

Jax looked at her, "I am not sure what you mean by that."

"I mean be do belong together but all we have been doing lately is fighting and not making up." Aria said.

"You want to fight and make up?" He asked.

"No yes oh I don't know." Aria huffed out as she sat down on the couch. Jax sat next to her on the couch. "Who did you cheat on me with?"

"It's not important." Jax said.

"Yes it is." Aria said.

"It was Lyla." Jax mumbled in the quiet house.

"You hope to God Opie doesn't find out." Aria said to him and went off to bed.

* * *

"You are so dead Teller. I can't believe you." Opie yelled while walking across the lot the very next day.

"What happened?" Chibs asked a very pissed off Opie.

"He fucked my girlfriend while his was in St. Thomas." Opie growled out.

Chibs, Juice and Tig did everything they could to hold back Opie while Jax wondered out on to the lot after talking with his mother. He noted the look Opie gave him. He walked over, "One hit man."

"It's going to do more than one hit. She promised me she would never cheat." Opie said.

"We both didn't mean it. It just happened." Jax said. Opie pouched Jax three times before walking away.

"Go see Aria she can help you clean up." Tig said to him.

"We aren't together anymore. I left her." Jax sneered at him while walking away.

* * *

Opie walked in to the clubhouse and kissed Aria on the lips full view for everyone. She didn't kiss back. "Sorry but I had to."

"You found out about them?" She asked. Opie nodded. Jax watched the kiss happened.

"I am not the only one who cheated Aria." Jax yelled at her.

"No I kissed her." Opie said. Aria noted the bruise forming under his right eye.

"I think I need to get away from here." Aria said to herself.

"Yeah just leave like you did last time. Leave when everything falls apart." Thomas said to her.

"You stay out of this." Aria said to him.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" Gemma demanded from everyone.

"Nothing I am leaving." Aria said to anyone who was listening.

"Yeah leave like last time I told you I loved you and you said nothing back to me, leave like you did in the middle of the night when Jax left you for Tara, leave like you always wanted too." Thomas yelled at her.

"First off Thomas I never went to you when he left me for her and I will never be second place to Tara always first, I never wanted to leave this town. This is where my family is and where my family belongs but lately I think I am just in the wrong family. And Thomas I never loved you." Aria said giving him the look.

"How come you did before you left you said Thomas I love you and I still will. How come you told me and not Jax?" Thomas yelled.

"Thomas I told Jax something in private about that and it is none of your fucking goddamn business what goes on in my life. You are not my old man." Aria seethed.

"What did you tell Jax in private then? Come on I know you want to spill." Thomas said tempting her in to telling.

"I told him that I didn't belong here." Aria said and Jax went up to her.

"You belong here." He said placing his and her hands over his heart.

"Jax I can't do this I have to go." Aria said quietly.

"Can we talk about this when we get home?" Jax asked her before he let go of her hand.

"What's there to talk about? We aren't together anymore you made that clear weeks ago. You don't want me and you don't need me. Why should I stay?" Aria said barely above a whisper.

"AriaBella I love you please stay?" Jax asked.

"Jax I can't stay no not anymore." Aria said walking out.

"Ma, can you keep her until tonight. Like a girls day? I got something I need to do." Jax asked his mother while he walked out the door.

"Sure, what do you have planned?" Gemma asked her son.

"Something important. Tig I need you." Jax shouted. Tig ran after him wondering what the hell was going on in his mind.

Gemma caught up with Aria. "Come on girls' day. You, me, Lyla, and some of the other Old Ladies."

"Fine after this I am leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I feel like lately I don't belong here." Aria said.

* * *

They got home around three pm. Aria walked in to the house and everything was shut off. She took her shoes off and noticed the rose petals that were on the floor. She raised an eyebrow at this. She followed the trail of petals to her bedroom. The petals stopped at her bedroom door. She quietly opened the door and saw Jax in the candle lit room. He turned around after lighting the last candle. "What's going on?" She asked him.

"I just thought that you needed a break I for one wanted to give you a break." Jax said. She noticed that he was shirtless and his jeans hung low on his hips. Damn if he didn't look so sexy right now Aria would be pissed at him. She almost didn't notice him getting down on one knee. Oh no he isn't Aria thought to herself. She looked up at him her mouth slightly open. She was waiting for something to happen to break this happy moment. She bit her lip.

"Aria I know that we have been through some tough shit. But ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that you were the one for me. I am real asshole for cheating on you but I ain't perfect and I know that's what you love about me." Aria snorted at that but it was true she did love him even though he wasn't perfect. "You are the perfect girl for me. You don't want me out of this life and I don't want to be out of this life. I wouldn't change you for anything although the only thing I would change is your last name, AriaBella Trager will you be my wife?" Jax said.

Aria looked at him. "I …."


	25. Chapter 25

**I couldnt't leave it off with I..I hear is the next one. Enjoy.. Thanks for the reviews.. Keep'em coming.**

* * *

"Well?" Jax asked after being in quietness for a few minutes.

"I think nothing would make me happier." Aria said smiling. Jax got up and slipped the blue topaz engagement ring on Aria ring finger. This color blue was her favorite. It wasn't too big and too small, it was just right for Aria size.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Jax asked.

"I am pretty sure you love me a lot. I mean you just did propose in not shirt, in sexy jeans, and you are just too damn sexy." Aria said.

Jax wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Aria kissed him back and his hands wondered down to her ass and squeezed her ass. Aria moaned in to the kiss as Jax slipped in tongue in her mouth. Jax lifted Aria up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel how hard he was already.

"Someone is hard for me." Aria whispered in his ear. Jax bucked his hips against her and she moaned at the feeling. His hands went up her skirt feeling around her ass and moving his hands to the front to find her soaking wet.

"You are so wet." Jax moaned as Aria found his sweet spot. His fingers slipping inside her.

"Oh God Jax." Aria moaned as he pumped in his fingers in and out of Aria. Her hips bucking against his fingers. She felt her release all over his fingers. He pulled them out and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth.

"You taste sweet." Jax murmured in her ear. Aria kissed Jax tasting herself on him.

"I think you need some attention." Aria said as she unbuckled his pants. She pulled down his pants and come to find out his was going commando. "I think someone planned his." Aria said. She wrapped her lips around his member. She sucked and hummed around his hard member. He felt his hand fist in her hair, watching as she sucked him dry.

"Babe I am going to come soon." Jax moaned. She didn't stop. He felt his release in her mouth and she swallowed it all. She licked her lips dry. Jax felt himself getting pushed on the bed. "What are you going to do now?"

Jax watched as his former girlfriend turned fiancé strip in front of him. "I think I am giving my soon to be husband a strip tease." She said with a wink.

Aria started to tease him but there was a knock at the door. "Ugh you have to be fucking kidding me." Aria yelled out. She got dressed in her robe and went to answer the door.

"This better be good." Aria muttered as she opened the door. There stood a lady in nice pant suit.

"I am Agent Stahl." She said holding out her hand.

"And I care why?" Aria said.

"I am looking for Jackson Teller. You know him?" She asked while licking her lips.

"Babe who is it?" Jax asked coming from the bedroom in just his jeans that hung low on his hips. Aria bit her lip to keep herself from moaning on the spot. She gripped the door in order to keep up straight.

"Stahl." Jax said.

"Teller I was just looking for you." She said to him as she licked her lips.

"You two know each other?" Aria asked. She heard of her before when they got put away for a couple of months due to gun running.

"Yeah you remember her Aria Agent June Stahl. She put your father away." Jax said to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are a bitch. Need anything else?" Aria asked.

"I am pretty sure I got everything I needed." She said.

"Good because if you excuse us I am in need of a good fuck." Aria smirked at her knowing that she wasn't getting any. "Don't worry if you hear screaming later." She shut the door on her face and jumped on Jax and started to kiss him.

"Damn baby you are freaky." Jax said as he kissed her.

"Fuck. Me. Now." Aria panted each word as Jax pushed her on the kitchen table.

* * *

Jax and Aria arrived to the clubhouse two hours late. "You are late shithead." Gemma said as soon as they got to the Lot.

"Sorry Ma won't happen again." Jax said. "See you at lunch?" Jax asked kissing Aria's temple.

"Yeah see you then." Aria smiled. Tig nodded in her direction then walked over to her.

"What's up Baby Girl?" Tig asked looking at her and then her hands.

"Yeah dad he asked." Aria smiled.

"Good. He asked me last night if it was okay for him to marry you I told him yes I wouldn't pick a better son in law." Tig said.

"Thank you daddy I am really happy." Aria said smiling.

"I even helped him pick the ring." Tig said trying to get some points in for this happening.

"Shut up daddy. I still love you." Aria said laughing at him.

"I love you too." Tig said hugging her and then getting back to work.

Aria walked in to the office and got to work.

* * *

"You know I thought we got rid of her?" Shelby muttered to Thomas as they lurked in the shadows.

"Trust me I will make her be gone. I have a favor in to someone. With the information I have they will be gone for at least two years or more." Thomas said to his lover.

"Colby misses you, you know." Shelby said.

"Yeah I miss that kid too." Thomas said looking at her. He kissed her and she kissed back. "I could take you here and now but I have to get to work."

"See you later." Shelby said as she got in to her car and drove off.

* * *

Oh yes Thomas was going to get all well at least most of The Sons in trouble he didn't care about the cost only getting one thing and that was AriaBella Trager. His love, his future wife, his mother to his children, and his everything. Soon he would have Aria in his life for good. She would leave Jax for him, he was sure off it. His phone rang looking at the number he answer.

"Your little bitch ruined the plan, Thomas." She said as soon as she heard his voice.

"Well we can talk about it later tonight. I got some more information." Thomas said hanging up. Soon his phone rang again.

"When do you want me there?" Came the female voice on the line.

"Soon I will let you know." Thomas said hanging up. Oh yes Aria was going to be his soon he just had to time it right.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything turned to shit well as Aria always put it shit went sideways. "You engaged to Jax now?" Thomas answered, looking over at her.

"Yeah what is it to you?" She asked. She saw Shelby leave the lot earlier. She knew that there was something going on between them two but she just wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I was just asking." Thomas said with him holding his hands up in defense.

"Stay away from her. Don't need to be messing with her and being in my personal life. Just stay away from her and stay away from me." Aria said to Thomas. Gemma stood in the door way of the office watching what was going on with her younger son and her goddaughter.

"What you going to do? Get Jax to come after me? I don't think so doll face." Thomas said smirking. Aria glared at him.

"Thomas go back to work." Gemma said her voice sounding off.

* * *

Thomas walked away. Thinking that if he turned in the information about The Sons and everything he had he would get away free but everyone else would suffer. He thought about Aria. Suddenly he didn't care about what happened to her and her perfect little family and her perfect little family. He slipped away from everyone and dialed the number she gave him.

"Thomas you ready to give it up?" The voice answered the phone after the second ring.

"Yeah meet me in Lodi. Tonight after nine." Thomas said to the phone and hung up. He looked at the time. He was about to fuck up every ones day.

"Have you heard from Tara lately?" Thomas asked his older brother at lunch time.

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" Jax asked pausing to think why his brother would ask about his ex-lover while his current one was beside him. She made a face.

"Why has she been in contact with you?" Aria asked. Tara knew not to get involved with The Sons anymore with everything that happened.

"No I was just wondering if Jax was over her." Thomas stated matter of fact.

"Yes I am over her otherwise why wouldn't I be marrying Aria." Jax said to Thomas. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes he popped it last night then Stahl stopped by fucking up my night." Aria said.

"Good boy. Welcome to the family." Tig joked with Jax. Tig was the one to bring up asking Aria to marry him. He was glad he did. She seen how happy Jax made her and how happy Jax made Aria.

* * *

Thomas stood at the waited for her to show up. "Finally." He muttered to himself as he seen her pull up. She looked around before quietly slipping out of her car and getting in to his.

"What do you have?" She asked. He gave her the list. Told everything that they had and everything that they did and nor plan on doing. "How did you get this?"

"I have my ways." He murmured. "Am I clear of this?"

"Totally." She said.

"What about Jax?" He asked looking ahead. They never once looked at each other.

"If all goes well he will be serving at least two years if we can nail him." She said smirking.

"You can pin Kohn's murder on him." Thomas said he forgot to add that part. He killed Kohn after Jax found out that he was attacking Tara at nights when she moved back from Chicago. Jax later found out that Josh Kohn moved on to AriaBella after he seen her out one night partying. She quickly told Jax everything about what happened. Jax killed Kohn the day after he found her crying, dirty, and bloody. Kohn had just popped out of the bedroom when he was met with Jax. They fought and Jax ended up shooting Kohn in the head after he heard Josh say that Aria was a slut and the only good thing she was good for was fucking. Jax helped Aria get cleaned up and they fucked before calling anyone.

"I thought AriaBella killed him in self-defense?" She questioned him with a look of confusion.

"That's what they want everyone to think but really Jax did kill him. In fact I bet that she wanted Jax to kill him being a cock tease bitch that she is." Thomas said.

"Thanks I will take that in to thought." She said. She reached for the door.

"I am clear still right?" He asked he wanted to make damn sure that he wasn't going to be the one the turned rat to the guys.

"Clear." She said making the end of the talk after she got out and shut the door. Now all Thomas had to do was make sure that a certain brown haired girl was ready to make her appearance back in Charming.

* * *

Jax and Aria sat down at the table. "You know this feels good." Jax whispered to Aria.

"What you coming home to me and then taking me on the counter?" Aria asked him.

"That and the fact that I can't wait to marry you and make you my wife." Jax said. He pulled out of Aria and she hopped off the counter. "You on birth control?"

"What?" She asked.

"Birth control you on any of it?" He asked. Not that he didn't want kids or anything just the fact that they spent of so much time fucking and it really wasn't cost effective with the condoms and wallets. Aria swore the girl at the checkout knew her name by now.

"No but I was thinking about getting put on some when I got the chance. I mean we both know we want kids but now it just isn't the right time. If it happens then it happens." Aria said after she pulled down her skirt.

"When's your next period?" Jax asked out of the blue.

"Next week I do believe." Aria said, thinking about it she wasn't too sure on when her period came and went.

"Yeah I bet Ma would be excited to at least have some grandkids around." Jax said joking.

"Oh you know she would." Aria said back in a joking tone.

"Hell no I wouldn't I am too young for grandkids." Gemma said from the kitchen door way.

"Jesus Ma don't you knock?" Jax asked.

"I did but I didn't hear anything over the moaning." Gemma said back smirking. Jax turned beat red his mother just caught him fucking Aria for the fourth time in his lifetime. At least this time it wasn't as odd as the last times.

"Sorry." Jax said while trying not to smirk. Aria laughed.

"What can we do for you Gemma?" Aria asked checking the hamburgers.

"Just seeing how my favorite people are doing. That and I think Thomas is up to something." Gemma said as she sat down and lit a smoke.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked while taking a seat at the table.

"I saw him drive off with a lady today with a child in the back seat." Gemma started off.

"That's Shelby and her son Colby. She still hasn't forgiven me for killing his father off. How she managed to survive pregnant I will never know." Aria said while getting the table set. She put a plate in front of Gemma but she shrugged it away meaning she wasn't staying long.

"That why I think he is in more trouble than anything." Gemma said stubbing out her smoke and heading for the door.

"Really you think so?" Jax asked. Aria wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Thomas sighed as he got off the phone, she would be here tomorrow the earliest. He just got done watching Jax and Aria go at it in the kitchen. He thought about how it should be him making her scream his name not Jax. How she should sucking him and not his older brother. His love for Aria went much deeper than Jax's love for her. He might be marrying her but he wouldn't be around for long.

"Thomas do not be at the clubhouse on the sixteenth. That is three weeks away. We plan on making our attack then." The voice said over the phone.

"Good I won't be there. Who are you getting?" He asked.

"You will have to wait and see." She said.

"Sounds good I will make sure Aria is there as well." Thomas said hanging up. Oh yes he would differently make sure she was there to watch Jax get hauled away. He would be the knight and shining amore to save Aria a lifetime of pity.


	27. Chapter 27

I am so suprised of how reviews this story is getting. Thank you to all that reviewed. And to everyone else who stuck it on there alert list and fave story list.

* * *

Aria had her doctor's appointment to get on some birth control. Jax had wanted to be there with her but he had club shit to do. Aria wasn't to mad instead she asked Lyla to go with her. Lyla would go with her.

"You okay? I mean you seem a little off." Lyla asked as they got in to her car. Aria smiled at her, Aria got to thinking that this would be the right move. Telling Lyla that her and Jax had been fighting a little well a lot lately and it wasn't getting any better.

"Yeah just Jax and I are fighting." Aria said.

"How bad this time?" Lyla asked. Last time it this happened Aria kicked Jax out for two days.

"He thinks I want him out of this life truth is I don't want him out of this life. He keeps thinking that I am going to turn out like Tara, you know get him out of this life. This is his family, my family, it's our life." Aria said.

"You are nothing like her. I know that you don't want him out. It's just like Opie and I. He wants me out of the porn and I think I am getting out of it. I only have a couple of years left." Lyla said.

"I know but you don't even look like you had a child. You look damn good." Aria said laughing. Aria often wondered how Lyla did how having a child in this life. Lyla had Piper, Kenny, and Ellie. Kenny and Ellie being from Donna and Piper being from Lyla. Opie didn't care that she had kids in fact he embraced it. He always wanted a lot of kids. They were just thinking about expanding to have some more after Lyla quit the porn acting. Aria thought that Jax and her would have kids when it was right to have them.

"Yeah well wait till you and Jax have kids they will look so damn cute." Lyla said.

Aria stayed quiet. She rubbed her stomach thinking that maybe if the time was right that in time they would be having children. Her and Lyla sat in the car laughing and singing along to the music.

* * *

Jax stood at his fathers' grave. Grabbing the bottle of Jack taking another drink of it. "You know what dad? I wish sometime you were here. Then maybe you could help me."

"Help you with what?" Piney voice came through the headstones. "I was just visiting with Donnas' grave."

"My life I think Aria wants me out of this life. You know I am not sure if I want out of this life with everything that the club has been doing the direction Clay is going." Jax said.

"You can change it." Piney said. "You know I think that this will help." He handed him a thick packet of papers. Jax almost knew what was in them.

"I have one already." Jax said noting to the thick packet of papers also seeing that the seal was broken.

"I had to read it over again you know just to make sure if everything was okay again." Piney said and without another word he turned and left Jax with his thoughts.

Tig caught up with Jax later in the day. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just think that Aria wants me out of this life." Jax said sadly. Jax didn't know what he wanted truthfully. Part of him wanted out of this life and part of him wanted to stay in this life.

"She would never want you out of this life. Why would she say that?" Tig asked him.

"She didn't. I just feel like she wants me more in her life and less of this." Jax said.

"Look I never told anyone this but ever since Aria left I haven't been the same. I think that you being with her getting her to think about things. She never thought about the future always had her head in the clouds. Now she is happy, care free, and she loves you. I have never seen her love any one more then you, Jax" Tig said.

* * *

Aria and Lyla came in to the lot and they both went over to their respectful men in cuts. "How did it go?" Jax asked his future wife.

"Went fine baby." She said kissing him.

"How did what go?" Tig asked. He was confused.

"Do you want to know about our sex life?" Aria asked her father who in turned went pale faced. "Thought so."

"What kind did you get?" Jax asked.

"That's what I got to talk to you about." Aria said to him walking away.

* * *

"What did you have to talk to me about?" Jax asked his future wife, Aria. A croweater passed by with a bottle of beer for Jax and Aria. "You want one?"

"No I am good." Aria said smiling.

"Alright what is going on? You never turn down beer?" Jax asked looking at Aria seriously.

Aria smiled as everyone was in the clubhouse the party in full partying mood. That was until the door busted open. The next few minutes went by in a blur; all Aria seen was a bunch of AFT Feds and yelling for them to get down. Everyone including her non patched or patched it didn't matter.

"Aria nice to see you again." Agent Stahl said to her. Helping her up Aria frowned upon her showing up.

"What do you want?" She asked keeping eye contact with the agent. She dusted off her shorts and tank top. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her tank top.

"Did you get everyone?" Stahl asked one of her men, soon Aria seen all the men in cuts on the floor in

"Jax!" Aria screamed at him. He looked over and Aria saw the busted lip on his face.

"Don't say shit." Jax said to her in return a nod.

"Get on the ground." Agent Stahl said to Aria. Once again Aria wasn't going to get on the ground again. She wasn't the one to listen.

"Fuck you." Aria said. She walked away and started walking to Jax and the man that held him.

"Jax I love you." Aria said.

"I love you too." Jax said.

"Come on lets go." The agent said to Jax.

"Let me talk to my old lady." Jax said as he tried to push away the agent. Jax broke free from him and the agent backed up.

"What's going on?" Aria asked. "She told me to get on the ground."

"I'm not sure have Gem call Rosen." Jax said as he got pushed to the ground again. Aria nodded her head and blew Jax a kiss before he got in to the van.

Call Rosen Aria nodded to herself. Gemma pulled on to the lot just as everyone was outside getting loaded up in the van.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gemma yelled to everyone.

"I am not sure. They aren't allowed to talk to us. I've already tried." Aria said.

"Did Jax say anything?" Gemma asked quietly as she didn't want everyone hearing what they were talking about.

"Rosen." Was all Aria said before Gemma pulled out her phone to call Rosen. Lyla came in a few mintues after everyone was taken away.

"How did Jax take it?" Lyla asked.

"How did Jax take what?" Gemma asked looking at a former porn star and her goddaughter.

Aria bit her lip. She was about to speak but someone beat her to it, "I saw everything you okay Aria?" Thomas asked. She looked around to see most of the club missing. Juice, Tig, Jax, Clay, Bobby, and Happy. Gemma notified Rosen and said that some of them would be out tomorrow morning meaning Bobby and Happy. Juice, Tig, Jax, and Clay would have to stay in just well until they knew what they were up against. No one knew not even Rosen.

"I'm fine and I didn't get a chance to tell Jax." Aria said. She held on to Lyla for support not daring going to Thomas for it.

"I am sure in time you can tell him." Lyla said in a soft voice.

"Can anyone tell me where I can find Jax?" Everyone heard from the door way.

"Tara what the fuck are you doing here?" Aria demanded from her Lyla holding her back.

"Thomas called me to tell me that he was missing me." Tara said as she switched her purse on her shoulder.

"Where's your child?" Lyla asked. Knowing that by now she would have to have one with her.

"I gave it up; I can't raise one in my condition." Tara said to everyone. "Is anyone going to tell me where Jax is?"

"He got hauled off by AFT." Aria growled at her.

"AFT? That's serious shit." Tara said to herself more than anyone.

"Fuck off Tara I told you what was going to happen." Aria said.

"Ar, you have to think about what you are doing." Lyla said forcefully. Aria backed up.

"Tara maybe you should go." Thomas said. Thomas stared at Aria thinking what was going on with her. Then it hit him. Thomas was going to be so fucked by everyone.

"You are the one that called me. You are the one that called me to show up to take AriaBella out of his life so that I could be back in it." Tara said to Thomas.

"You called her to come her to break Jax and Aria up?" Lyla yelled at Thomas.

"Well I thought that Aria didn't want to be with Jax and that maybe I could be with her." Thomas stuttered over and over each word. He was scared of Lyla. Lyla went over to Thomas and slapped him.

"You are so lucky that you didn't go with them." Lyla said to him. "Watch yourself around here, Teller."

Gemma watched this go down. She stared at Thomas it was almost like he knew what was bound to happen. She needed to talk to Clay she may have found the rat that was in the club. It was only to be her own son Thomas. Gemma felt her heart beat rapid and then she hit the ground.

"Gemma." Lyla and Aria yelled together while Thomas sat there watching. Lyla soon called soon 911 and they hoped it would be in time.


	28. Chapter 28

Aria and Lyla were in the hospital room with Gemma. "So how far?"

"What?" Aria asked. She was surprised that Gemma had guessed what happened at the doctors' office the other day

"How did you know?" Lyla asked.

"I just guessed. Is it Jaxs'?" Gemma asked Aria.

"Of course why would you think that?" Aria asked her godmother.

"I know how you slept around." Gemma said accusing Aria of cheating.

"I was not sleeping around Gemma. I was raped by your son. It is not my fault that he is still in love with me, I am not in love with him I love Jax." Aria said to Gemma as she stood up to leave.

"I know I just wanted to make sure." Gemma said. Lyla stood off to the side.

"How you told him yet?" Lyla asked Aria.

"I didn't get a chance, Stahl took them away. I haven't heard from him since." Aria said.

"Shit sucks." Lyla said. Aria nodded. Her phone rang in the quietness of the room.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Aria baby is that you?" She heard the voice of Jax.

"Jax, oh my god are you okay?" She asked rushing it out in a fast pace.

"Yeah I am still in county. They aren't sending me to prison yet." Jax said.

"Prison?" Aria said as her voice went up a few octanes.

"Yeah I can explain when you see me. How is my mother?" Jax asked.

"She is in the hospital, her heart went freaky." Aria said. Gemma heard her talking to Jax and smiled knowing that her son was okay.

"Ask how Clay is doing." Gemma asked to Aria.

"How's the rest?" Aria asked.

"Fine Clay misses Gemma. Juice and Happy are good. Tig missed you and I miss you. I miss coming home to you." Jax said sadly on the phone.

"I miss you too. Tell my father I miss him too." Aria said. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sad. Tell you what come see me tomorrow. I'll miss you." Jax said to her on the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Aria said and then added, "I love you."

"Love you too." Jax said before the line the cut out. Aria hung the phone up and wiped her tears away.

"You'll be okay." Lyla said patting Aria's back. She was thankful that Lyla had become such a close best friend to her.

"Thanks. Clay says he misses you and he will pass along information. I'm seeing him tomorrow." Aria said.

"That will be good. Are you going to tell him then?" Gemma asked.

"I don't think so. I am only six weeks along that's why I couldn't get on birth control." Aria said to the two ladies in the room with her. They nodded in response.

"You know you are going to tell him right?" Lyla asked.

"When it is time to tell him." Aria said. "I will then."

"Ladies I hate to cut it short here but Ms. Teller-Morrow needs her rest." The nurse said. Both ladies left the room after hugging and giving a kiss to Gemma.

* * *

Aria sat in the parking lot of the county jail. "Going in?" Chief Unser asked Aria as she got out of the car.

"Yeah I am going to see Jax." Aria said smiling.

"You know I will do my best to let them get transferred to State." Unser said to Aria as they walked in to the police building.

"Hale, Aria here to see Teller." Unser said for Aria. Hale nodded her gave her papers to fill out. She filled them out and Hale welcomed her back to see Jax. Only to see him behind glass.

"Baby you came." Jax said as he breathed in to the phone.

"Yeah I told you I would." Aria said. She wanted to touch him so badly. She was fighting it.

"I am glad you came. What did Rosen have to say?" Jax asked. He looked tired.

"That he is going to get you out well at least try too." Aria said.

"What about Lowen? What can she do?" Jax asked. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't like sitting in jail as much as she hated to say it she could blame him.

"I will talk to him and her." Aria said. She raked a hand through her hair and sighed. Jax seen the look she tried to hide from him.

"What did you want to tell me before everything went sideways?" Jax asked.

"Wasn't important just glad you are safe." Aria said.

"You sure you can tell me anything babe." Jax said thinking that maybe she would end up telling him what was so important.

"Yeah I am sure." Aria said. About an hour later Aria walked out feeling better than ever. She hadn't told him that he was going to be a father but she knew that he needed to know soon.

* * *

Her phone rang cutting her thoughts.

"Lowen what do you got for me?" She answered knowing it was Ally Lowen the club's newest lawyer in Charming and one of the best ones that they have had so far.

"They will be out within two days, charges won't stick." Ally said from the other end of the phone.

"How did you manage it?" Aria asked she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know or if she did want to know.

"Well the charges won't stick mostly cause of SAMCRO keeping crank, meth, and other drugs out of Charming. And well that the guys of SAMCRO aren't that bad to keep around in Charming. If they left what could happen to Charming?" Ally said.

Aria couldn't agree more. "Thanks Ally."

* * *

The next night there was a party for the boys that would be coming home. Opie grinned from ear to ear. "You little bitch you told him, didn't you?" Aria said.

"Yeah it slipped out last night during sex." Lyla said.

"During sex really?" Aria asked the both of them.

"Yeah shit happens." Lyla said.

"Get used to it bub." Opie said laughing as he hugged Aria. Lyla saw the van pull in to the parking lot. "There are here."

The boys of Charming stepped out of the van. Clay was running to Gemma who was released later in the morning this morning. Juice, Bobby, and Happy went to the open arms of their croweaters. Tig stepped off next and hugged Aria and then went to a croweater for the night. Jax was the last one to step off the van. He instantly spotted Aria and hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Jax muttered in to her hair. She was finally happy that he came home and didn't get the chance to go to Stockton. He knew he would be a mess if he went there. He was grinning ear to ear with happiness.

Lyla and Opie stood off to the side. "Do you think she will tell him?"

"Not a chance in hell." Opie said to Lyla.

"I didn't think so. Anyways I was thinking about getting out of porn and maybe-" Her sentence didn't get finished.

"Marry me." Opie said.

"What?" Lyla asked.

"Marry me." Opie said. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. She nodded yes and he slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed and Lyla went over to Aria showing her the ring.

"Good job buddy." Jax said. They did their man hug and the girls walked over gushing about how to do the weddings.

"Congrats boy, time to settle down again?" Aria asked.

"Yeah about time too." Opie said.

"What about you too are thinking about kids?" Lyla asked smirking.

"You know when it happens it happens. Right Aria?" Jax asked. Aria shot her a dirty look. Lyla was playing the innocent card.

"Yeah sure Jax whatever you say." Aria said pulling Lyla away.

"What the fuck was that for?" Lyla asked still looking at Opie.

"Do you want me to get killed?" Aria harshly said to her.

"No but you should really tell him."Lyla said walking back over to her lover.

* * *

Aria stood there for a second just thinking. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" She heard his voice ask her.

"Jax I am so sorry I just didn't know how to tell you." Aria said thinking that he knew about the pregnancy. Opie must have told him. She kept rambling on and on.

"Aria what are you talking about?" Jax asked.

"I thought that you knew." Aria asked.

"About what Tara being here, yeah I knew that what are you talking about?" Jax asked with a confused written on his face. "Aria what are you not telling me?"

"Thomas was the rat." Aria said out loud. Gemma ended up telling Aria and Lyla in the room at St. Thomas.

"Shit." Jax said walking off. He gathered the boys and they went in to the clubhouse.

"I thought Opie told him. So I freaked out and told him that Thomas was a rat." Aria said still a little bit freaking out mode.

"Relax we don't need you causing stress levels to the baby growing in you. Everything is going to be fine." Lyla said.

"I hope so I really do." Aria said.

* * *

Thomas stood off to the side of the clubhouse. He now knew what he suspected to be true. Aria was pregnant. She still hasn't told Jax. Maybe she was scared but whatever the reason was to be Thomas was going to find out one way or another. Thomas walked in to the clubhouse.

"You are so dead, you traitor." Thomas heard the voice of his older brother. Thomas turned to Jax with a sly smile on his face.

"I am dead because I traded on this club? The club that never should have made past John Teller's death? My father never wanted this life for me. I hate this club." Thomas said to his brother. "This life killed our father, it killed Donna and it is bound to kill everyone else. Why do you think that the only people that make it out of this club is in coffin?" Thomas said to everyone who dared to look at him. "You know I wouldn't want this life for my child Jax."

"I don't have any children." Jax said. Thomas smirked at him like saying I know something you don't know. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Why should I tell you I mean you did call me a rat, a trader, among some other names that weren't so good sounding like a brother should be calling a brother. You really have a nice sit down talk with Aria, I hear she's having late nights with Opie and Phil." Thomas said breaking off in a grin.

"I swear I didn't touch her man. I would never touch her." Phil said getting scared. Jax knew that he had nothing to worry about with Opie.

"Op wouldn't touch her let alone cross me behind my back. He is the definition of true brother." Jax yelled at Thomas before throwing the first pouch. Opie nodded at Jax, knowing that he would never touch Aria, he had Lyla. Opie thought about Thomas and then it hit him. Thomas somehow knew about Aria being pregnant and he couldn't let Thomas spill the beans to Jax only Aria could tell him and it would be right if she did.

"Thomas leave now." Opie said. Thomas look one look at him and Thomas knew that he knew.

"You know don't you? You know all about her?" Thomas said pointing a finger at Opie. He nodded thinking it was true he knew.

"What are you two talking about?" Jax demanded.

"You should talk to Aria. I will let her know you are on your way." Opie said. Jax still didn't know what was going on.

"Trust me it is better if you hear it from her." Opie said. Lyla came up from behind Jax and started to walk him out the clubhouse doors.

"Take care of her." Lyla said to Jax.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked her.

"Whatever she has to tell you promise me you will be with her and be there for her? I know that we have had our ups and our downs. I know that we hooked up but she needs you right now so just stay with her." Lyla said to him. She gave him a kiss on the check and walked back in to the clubhouse doors. Jax stared at her as she walked away not knowing what the hell was going on. He was only in county for a week or so. Jax saw her pull out her phone pressed it up to her ear and started to talk to who he didn't know nor did he care. She gave him the thumbs up sign and smiled. Things were okay between the two of them.

* * *

Aria sat in the kitchen after getting off the phone with Lyla letting her know that Jax was on his way home and Thomas knew about this and was about to spill to Jax. Aria heard Jax pull up in to the drive way and make his way to the kitchen seeing Aria standing there in next to nothing. "Damn you look hot." Jax said before he kissed her. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. He started to kiss her and swiftly entered while kissing her.

"Jax we have to talk." Aria moaned.

"We can talk later." Jax grunted then took off his shirt. Aria's hands then went to push his jeans all the way down until they hit the floor. Aria moaned and Jax grunted. They both found their release. "Now what was so important?"

Aria was about to speak when his phone rang. "Sorry club business. What were you going to say?" Jax asked her.

"I was thinking about getting the crow you know for you letting everyone know that you are mine." Aria said. "We don't have full discloser. You either tell them everything or you tell them nothing. I think we should go for full discloser. I love you Jax and I don't want to lose you not now not ever."

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you too much as well. But I got to run duty calls." Jax said kissing her then pulling his jeans up. Aria nodded and the club then family were both close to him.

"Did you tell him yet?" Lyla asked when she answered the phone.

"Not yet. Do you think you could come over for a bit. Jax went out for club shit." Aria said to Lyla on the phone.

"Yeah I will be over soon. I will let Opie know you aren't alone tonight. Thomas took off shortly, he is no longer apart of this club or this life. Almost destroyed Gem." Lyla said.

"Yeah I could see why." Aria said. There was a knocking at the door. "Hold on someone is at my door. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah, love you." Lyla said.

"Love you too chicka." Aria said hung up and went to answer the door. She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"


	29. Chapter 29

Aria looked at the man. She seen him couple of times and she knew he wasn't a good man to be dealt with. "I know you are with The Sons they owe me a favor," He said letting himself in. "You are going to be helping me."

"How did you know where I lived?" Aria asked. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen. She needed to protect herself as well as the unborn child growing inside her.

"A little birdy happen to let it slip." He said while motioning for the other guys to come in. "Well come on we are going on a trip." He said while sitting down at the table with her coffee mug in hand. "Coffee?"

Aria nodded and gave him a cup of coffee, he nodded to the boys and then Thomas popped out from her bedroom. "Sorry but I had to," He muttered to her and dropped his head. Aria scoffed at him she didn't care. He handed the man sitting at Aria's kitchen table. "It's all packed and ready to go. Only needed is a passport."

* * *

"Thomas where the fuck did he go?" Jax asked as soon as he walked in the clubhouse. No one knew the answer to that. "I had to leave Aria at home she never told me what she was going to tell me."

Gemma nodded and decided to let him go back home but then she noted that Lyla would be there soon. "Relax Lyla is going to be there soon she will keep Aria company till you get back."

Jax nodded, Tig came up behind them both and asked if they heard from Aria. "No we haven't is something wrong?" Jax asked worried about Aria.

"No I just heard Opie talking to Lyla Aria didn't answer the door and it was unlocked." Tig said.

"We got a problem." Opie said coming in to the main room. Everyone looked at him, "Aria isn't answering her phone and the door was unlocked. There is sign of Aria there at all."

Jax noted his fear has just came true. "Fuck."

* * *

The man had Aria in a SUV. He took away her phone. "You know in case your man calls for you we can make a deal." Aria prayed to God that none of The Sons would call she didn't know where they were going only needed pass ports. As on cue her phone rang. "Aria's phone?"

"Where is she?" The voice of Jax Teller came over the line.

"She will be fine, Mr. Teller now as for you owing us." He said. He smirked looking at Aria.

"Jimmy we had a deal in Ireland-" Jax said but this Jimmy guy cut him off.

"Aye we did but you owe me some debt and I bet Aria is willing to pay for it." He said his thick accent coming through on the phone. Aria remembered him. Jax had said that he let Abel go. He didn't need this life for him and he wasn't with the mother anymore other than that he was closed off about that. He didn't speak much about it he didn't need too Aria understood him. She sighed and continued to look out the window. Too dark to know where she was going.

"Where are you taking her?" Jax demanded again.

"Somewhere where this all started." Jimmy said and hung up the phone. He pulled over at a gas station. Jimmy got out and pumped some gas in to the SUV. Thomas was sitting in front. He was still with them, the other two guys where in the back seat with Aria both on each side of her.

"I need to pee super bad." Aria said.

"Sorry no potty breaks." The one man said.

"I am pregnant so unless you want me pissing all over this SUV I suggest you let me go to the bathroom." Aria said. The other guy got out and spoke with Jimmy, there talking private and mono tone.

"Go you have five minutes. Teller goes with her." He spoke. Aria got out of the SUV and walked over to the bathroom.

"Give me the extra phone Aria I know you have one." Thomas said before she went inside the restroom.

"I don't have the extra one on me Thomas," She said to him. "I swear you can check me if you want to." Aria said after he gave her a look like she was still carrying one. He patted her down she was clear. She walked in to the bathroom. She took her shoe off and found the phone that was in the bottom of her boot. She turned it on and dialed the number hoping that he would pick up.

"He said where this all started from." Jax said to the guys. They looked at each other and they knew what it meant. He was taking her back to Ireland. Jax was about to talk again but his phone ringing got him looking at his phone. "Hello?" He answered not recognizing the number.

"Jax, Jimmy has me." She whispered in to the phone.

"I know we are going to find you and get you." Jax said.

"I am scared Jackson I really am." Aria said. She only ever used his full name when she was scared or very pissed off at him. This time happened to be scared that she used his full name.

"How did you get to talk to me? I thought he had your only phone?" Jax asked confused.

"You know why now I have an extra phone on me. Look another thing you should know.-" Aria started off. The door busted open and Thomas started to yell.

"Times up let's go." Thomas yelled before he busted open the stall where Aria was. He seen the phone on in her hand and took it. "You called him?"

"Aria I will find you," Jax yelled out on the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too Jax." Aria yelled before Thomas flushed it down the toilet.

"I knew you had an extra phone on you question is where did you hide it?" Thomas asked pulling her out of the stalls and shoving her in to the SUV. "Quiet now."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Aria was going to tell Jax that is own brother was trading against him. He was helping out Jimmy. Aria was scared that something would happen to her and her baby and she still had yet to tell Jax that she was expecting well that they were expecting together. She didn't want anything to go wrong maybe if she just played along that everything would be good as well. She didn't want this baby given away, this child would be raised with loving family, a caring family, a loving father and mother and tons of people that would love him or her. Aria drifted off in hopes that her day dream would be an escape.

* * *

"I think I heard Thomas on there before the line was disconnected." Jax said. Opie nodded agreeing to his voice. Gemma knew it was his voice hell it was her own son.

"This goes back to where it all started we need to get Maureen and let her know that we are coming there again." Clay said nodding to Gemma who got to work on calling her.

"She knows we are when are we going there?" Gemma asked.

"Tomorrow we are leaving." Clay said.

"Why not sooner knowing Jimmy he already is half way there we need to leave like now." Jax shouted venting his anger.

"You better come back with Aria and that child in tow." Gemma said to Jax.

"What child? I left Abel there for a reason which I-" Jax started off.

"Aria didn't tell you?" Gemma asked him he nodded a no in response. "She's pregnant."

* * *

** I am loving the reviews. Thanks to all the reviews and story alerts and adding to the fave list. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Jax was floored, his mother told him that Aria was expecting with his child. Gemma stared at him along with the rest of the boys some of them too drunk or passed out to hear. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gemma said. Jax rounded up Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Clay. Opie was going to stay behind with Half Sack, Miles, Filthy Phil, and Happy. Someone had to make sure that the Prospects stayed on track and who better then Opie and Happy? Truth was no one was better than them.

"When does our plane leave?" Jax asked his mother hoping she booked one already through the plane or a ship like last time.

"We are going through the airlines this time," Gemma said. She looked over at Jax. "You will get her and then you will find her."

The guys loaded up. "If it doesn't fit in the backpack you don't take it." Bobby said. Everyone nodded and grabbed their packed bags.

"See you soon." Gemma said kissing each boy on the check leaving the last kiss to Clay and Jax. The boys got in the van and went to the airport seeing that hopefully by morning that they would be in Ireland. Just hopefully things went good and not like last time.

* * *

Aria saw the country side and that's all she saw. Still yet to dark to make anything out. "You know this would be pretty is you weren't being such a bitch." She heard the voice of Thomas tell her. Aria wasn't being a bitch she only stayed quiet. She gave Thomas a dirty look.

"Go to hell." Aria said to Thomas. She started to lean forward like she was going to get his face.

"Careful wouldn't want to hurt the child you are carrying." Thomas smirked. Aria hissed out at him.

Aria sat back in the SUV. They stopped hard on the breaks lurching Aria forward in her seat. Jimmy and the two other men got out and stood outside a dark colored building. "Lads I think we found our spot." She heard one of the men say to Jimmy. Thomas got pulled out by the other man. Aria got grabbed by Jimmy.

"Where are we?" Aria asked the men that where besides her. They didn't say anything. Jimmy stood beside her.

"This is our new home." Jimmy whispered in her ear. Aria got nervous by the sound of his voice in her ear. She didn't plan on staying in Ireland for the rest of her life and there was no way in hell she was going to have a Teller child here. Most of all she wanted Jax here.

"We are staying here?" She asked.

"Baby this is where you will be living with me. You will marry me in favor of the club for what they owe me." Jimmy said to Aria as they walked in to what would be their new house there.

"Fuck you I will not marry you. I will never marry you, you son of a bitch." Aria screamed at him. Jimmy turned around and smacked her. "Plus what do The Sons owe you?"

"You will not talk to me in that tone of voice," Jimmy said. "You will never talk to me in that tone of voice again. Never." He smacked her again. "That you don't need to know. You are not an Old Lady to anyone in that club. You will be mine, soon baby." He said grabbing the side of her face touching it slightly and running his fingers down her neck and to her chest.

"You can't hurt her." Thomas said sticking up for Aria.

"You don't need to be sticking up for me Thomas. I can take care of myself." Aria said. The other guy stood there and couldn't believe that Jimmy just smacked a pregnant girl.

"Phil get her upstairs." Jimmy said to the man that was just staring at her, like he couldn't believe that he hit her. Phil gently grabbed her by the arm and gently pushed her up the stairs.

"Relax I don't want to hurt you." Phil said to her. Aria nodded her head. She looked around the room, noting a bed and a small dresser. Phil left her in the room. Aria was left in the room all by herself. Thomas knocked on the door he opened it be met by Aria.

"What do you want?" Aria asked him stepping up to him she didn't want me coming in to what she guessed would be her bedroom.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay I saw the hit and it looked bad." Thomas said to her. He brought his hand up to her face to see if it was bruised.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me." Aria said backing away from him.

"Oh Jimmy." Thomas yelled to him. He looked over to his side and they both seen Jimmy standing there with a look on his face. Thomas went on, "Aria here isn't playing here by the rules."

"Get her to then." Jimmy said with a smirk on his face. Arias knew she was in for it as Thomas pushed her in and then led himself on the bed and pulled Aria on his lap.

"Now be a good girl." Thomas said to Aria and whispering in her ear. Aria started to cry quietly. She didn't want to be here. She needed Jax to be here to tell her everything would be okay.

* * *

"You know I was thinking about telling Aria everything." Jax said to Tig.

"If you both want this life then tell her." Tig said. Bobby and Clay nodded.

"She told me that you either tell them everything or you tell them nothing and I figured that if I am marrying her I might as well tell her everything including Abel." Jax said. Last time they came to Ireland Jimmy took Abel to an adoption center run by nuns. Jax saw the couple that had adopted him and he thought that they would be a good family for him. Jax couldn't take him away from that. Jax would never know if he came back alive or dead that he couldn't leave Abel with just anyone. He went as far as to see if things would work out but in the end it was his choice to leave him with that family. He knew in the end he had to do it otherwise he would wonder for the rest of his life, if that family would ever work out for Abel.

"You okay son?" Clay asked. He took in his look spaced out and staring in to nothing. Jax thought for a moment Clay almost looked like his father John Teller but he shook his head clearing his thoughts of that Clay was no way or shape his father once was.

"Yeah just thinking about Abel if that is even his name now." Jax said. Clay nodded as if telling him to continue on. "I mean just thinking of going back here makes me think that I should have kept him but I didn't want his life for him but Aria being pregnant."

"Shit what?" Tig said peaking his head up behind the seat. This was news to him. Nobody knew about her expecting, hell she just told Gemma not to long ago.

"I just found out before we left. I don't know how far along she is Gemma told me," Jax said. "She didn't tell you?"

"No she didn't I don't think she told anyone." Jax said. Tig nodded thinking it was true and as far as he knew it was true.

* * *

Aria was in for the night. Her hands where wrapped behind her around a wooden pole. Thomas and the other man who she knew as Tripp where keeping an eye out on her.

"You know Jax would find you. Last time it took him a week to find Abel. How long do you think it is going to take him to find you since he doesn't know this very well? I bet you will have to make a life with Jimmy." Thomas said laughing at Aria.

"Fuck you I won't make a life with Jimmy. That will be the last thing I ever do. I will never marry him." Aria said through the duct tape that was holding her mouth shut. Aria hoped that the boys would be here soon to help her. Thomas would never be allowed back in to the club. He already traded on them and now he was working with Jimmy.

"I love it when you have a dirty mouth. God it just gets me so horny." Thomas said. Aria almost threw up in her mouth at that point she knew she could due to the tape on her mouth. "Remember that night at the hotel room? How many times you moaned my name? How many times I made you come?" Thomas said.

"Fuck you Thomas. Fuck you." Aria said.

"This one is a fighter." Tripp said. Thomas went up to Aria. He felt his pants tighten god the things he could do again to her ran through his mind. "Such pretty lips." He heard Tripp say again. Thomas's mind was keeping his mind on Aria. Thomas whipped Aria's head up and pulled it close to his cock area.

"Baby things work out for the better of things." Tears were pooling in her eyes and then Tripp couldn't do it anymore.

"Just go." Tripp said. He un-cuffed her and took the tape off.

"I don't want to be working for Jimmy anymore. Just leave." Tripp said opening the door. Thomas was half way down the stairs after her before she knew it she felt the floor smack her in her face.

* * *

They finally reached land. "Let's go find her." Clay said to everyone as they got off the plane. They gathered together and they went to Ashby's. Together the rounded up with Maureen and Trinity. "I don't want the same shit last time." Clay said pointing to Jax and then looking over at Maureen.

"Shit won't happen. We just want Jax to get his wife." Maureen said in her thick accent coming through while she was talking.

"Where are my girls?" Chibs asked her. Moe nodded over to the corner and Chibs took off to see his lovely gals.

"When will we find her?" Jax asked as he watched more people file in.

"Soon my boy, soon." He heard Clay say to him. He walked over to some of the members and started to talk to them, every once in a while pointing over to where Jax was and then talking again. Clay then walked off and went in to where they would be staying for the night. Jax wasn't sure but he was for sure that Clay was keeping something for him and the rest of the club. It only made Jax want to take over as President. He would only be this much closer after he knew Aria was safe. Then he could rest.


	31. Chapter 31

Aria was out wondering Ireland by herself she didn't know where she was going or where how she was going to get there. Suddenly she started to hear gun shots and she knew then that Jimmy and his guys were getting closer. She managed to find shelter at a store she gripped her stomach. "Can I help you?" A young lady's voice said in a deep thick accent. Aria turned to look at her and weakly smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I am just running from some guys do you think you could let me stay here till they pass?" She said in a shaky breathless voice. She started to fear for her life again.

"Yeah stay as long as you want." She said then the gun shots rang out again. "Is them looking for you?"

"Yeah Jimmy O took me when I was in Charming." Aria said while the young lady locked up.

"Charming you say?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah why you know the place?" Aria asked confused, not many people knew where Charming was.

"Yeah we used to have a group here SAMBEL but they traded on SAMCRO a while back. We don't usually hear from them. SAMCRO was the mother charter don't you know?" She said while smiling.

"Yeah I do know. I am actually engaged to the VP there." She said smiling as she looked at her ring.

"Ah Jax he's a good man. Why didn't you say so?" She asked while closed the blinds.

"I'm not from here remember? I just got kidnapped. How do you know them?" She asked.

"I am Trinity." She said with a knowing smile. Then someone else came down the stairs and in to the store area. She looked like she was about to add something else to it but then closed her mouth.

"Trin what is taking you so long?" The voice of which Aria was guessing was her mothers.

"I ran in to someone." Trinity said while pointing to Aria. The other lady looked at her and smiled.

"You must be AriaBella." She said sticking her hand out. "I am Maureen Ashby." Aria shook her hand and nodded. The guys that Aria was running from pounded on the door. Aria started to back up again afraid that they were going to get her and not let her see Jax.

"She wouldn't be in there. She would start running away remember she doesn't know what is safe and what isn't." She heard one of the guys tell the other ones.

"Let me see if Jax heard from her." Thomas said to the other ones. That one Aria could pick out from the group of voices.

She heard nothing but the sound of footsteps walking away. "They are gone. Now AriaBella what can I do for you?" Maureen asked her.

"It's just Aria and I need to find Jax or he needs to find me." Aria told them. Trinity smiled and walked away seeing is if the two of them where going to talk.

"I can help you with that but what I tell you stays here." She started off. "I almost lost JT I will not lose Jax due to your stupid mistakes. He is very important and very much alive in this life. You don't need to pull him out or anything." She finished while pointing at Aria.

"Trust me; I would never let Jax leave this life. I grew up in it as well. JT was a father to me so do not bring him in to this as well. He was in my life more than my own. And trust me I plan on staying in his life you don't need to worry about that at all." Aria said with a smirk on her face.

"There are some things that you don't know about JT that I do." Maureen started off.

"I don't care to hear them from you." Aria said. It was going to get to a screaming match but something from the shelf got knocked over by someone bounding down the stairs.

"Trinity I don't know why I am coming down the stairs." She heard is his voice. She smiled. It was so long since she heard it. She was glad that Trinity was leading him down the stairs just for her to see him.

"I do." Aria said while smiling. Jax stood there frozen. Jax hugged her and kissed her. She kissed him back with a lot of passion. He didn't let go of her when he put her down on the ground.

"Jax there is something that I have to tell you." Aria said while Jax held on to her.

"I already know." He said smiling and rubbing her stomach. "Trust me I am happy." He kissed her once more and led her up the stairs in the back of the room to get to the house above the store. They both walked in and everyone stared at her.

"We have big news. We are pregnant." Jax yelled to everyone who in returned give her hugs and kisses.

"I am so glad you are safe baby girl. I don't know what I would have done if you were lost." Her father said to her. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Aria said to her father after she was done hugging him. Everyone else started to get happy again.

"What did Jimmy want with you?" Jax asked after they were alone.

"You need to tell me everything if you want me to stick around." Aria said. "Let me know if you want me to stick around."

Jax sat there for a second he had a big choice to make. Was he sure that he wanted her to stick around, yeah he was. Was he sure that he wanted their daughter or son in his life that Aria was carrying, yeah he wanted that. He was sure that Aria wanted to be with him otherwise why would she marry him but she was right either tell them everything or tell them nothing and he had a choice to make.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updates.


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright I am back and yes i do plan on updating more. Hope you enjoy..**

* * *

It was a week later, Aria didn't talk to anyone. Jax barely spoke any words to her. Some of the Old Ladies tried to get Aria to come out but she wasn't having any of it.

"Aria I think we need to talk about everything." Jax said walking in to the office area at the TM Lot. She looked up at him and nodded. "Just say something to me."

"What do you want me to say? That Tara knows things about JT that I don't? That he had another life and fathered another child? Jackson what do you want me to say?" She yelled at him.

"Don't stress out now, baby this could be bad for him." He said as he tried to rub his unborn baby through her stomach. She backed away from him.

"When Maureen told me that I didn't know everything about JT I thought that I did but I honestly don't. I don't want you to go and start another life, I don't want you to have another family, and I want you to come home to us." She said smiling. She was hoping he would get the hint but as she said it, it went over his head.

"I will always come home to you and him." Jax said.

"Always to us?" She asked, again he didn't get the hint.

"Are you trying to hint at something?" He asked for a moment confused. Then as soon as it came on it went away.

She smiled, "Get back to work we are going to need the money."

Jax walked out with a smile on his face, he finally worked things out with his lady. "Work things out?" Opie asked.

"Yeah but she kept asking if I would always come home to us?" Jax said as his confusion once again took over his face. He nodded and went back to work.

Soon the work day was over with. Jax went home early. Aria arrived home late to see the light in the garage on. She slowly crept in and watched Jax as he tried to fix the car that Shelby wrecked with Thomas. She had a smile on her face. "You know that was the first car I kissed you in." Came Aria voice carrying through the garage.

"Darlin' if I am right I kissed you first. And I was also your first." Jax said smirking.

"Yes you were but you always my first." Aria said as she sat down on the counter. Jax came over to her and kissed her. She returned his kiss just as much as they both needed it. Their kiss lasted for a couple of minutes. "Let's talk in bed." Aria said as she pulled in away from the garage turning the lights off and thanking her lucky stars for everything she had right now. Jax and her went in to the house and seen the house completely cleaned and Aria smiled at that thought.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Jax asked.

Aria stared at him for a moment, "Tell me about John."

"You already know about him." Jax said. She looked at him.

"No tell me about the letter he wrote to Maureen. Is she his daughter?" Aria asked. She was full of questions for the night.

"Alright I have the letters I will let you read them but you won't like them as far as Trinity, she is my half-sister I was almost caught having a go at her but both our mother's caught us." Jax said laughing at it. "I said I would be going in to Tig area doing that." Aria laughed at that and partly cause it would have been true it Jax did go there. "She stuck the letters in there before we left the first time without Abel. I couldn't take him away from the happy little family that he seemed to be attached to and plus I wanted to started a family with someone who I knew would be with me no matter what." Jax said.

Aria took a deep breath, "You meant Tara. Only because I wasn't here?"

"Yeah but I knew Tara would never stick around I mean look at it now she is gone, you are here with my baby and I love you." Jax said.

"I love you too Jax." Aria said. "You said you left Abel there, why? I would have taken care of him I mean the club would have taken care of him too as well. You had family to help you out."

"Yeah but I didn't want him thinking that I wasn't a good father or other shit like that. I know that I am going to be a good father but then I just couldn't see it." Jax said as he turned on his side. Aria was on her back. Jax rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"We need to pick out names." Aria said out of the blue.

"You mean a name right?" Jax asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"No, I mean names." Aria said. There was more of a hint to that then anything.

"Names? Okay." Jax said turning over and looking up at the ceiling. Aria laughed at him. He still didn't get it. "How about Avery?" He asked.

"Avery what?" Aria asked, thinking that maybe she could start to like that name.

"Avery Marie Teller and if it is a boy which this one is I can feel it, John after JT." Jax said.

"Good we have one set picked out." Aria said smiling.

"How many sets do we need?" Jax asked groaning outloud.

"Two." Aria said.

"Two as in twins?" He asked, his smiling grew bigger as he noted the smile on her face. Soon she climbed on top of him and he said, "I love you so much."

"Show me biker boy." She said sexually. He growled at her before the both of them got naked.


End file.
